Tom Hermione: change the future 1
by Ekaterina2324
Summary: War is everywhere. Draco and Hermione experience the unexpected. But enough of that. When Hermione is the only one left, Dumbledore asks Hermione to travel back to 1944 to prevent everything from happening. Can she do it? Or will love prevent her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of HP.

"Harry! Noooooooooo!" Hermione cried. Harry sunk to his knees and his eyes were glassy and half-open. He was hit by the killing curse by Macnair who grinned madly. Before he could kill Hermione as well, she stunned him quickly and ran away, her lungs burning and tears coming to her eyes. Her best friend had died in the battle. Of course.

The war was raging at Hogwarts. Most of the students were fighting, death-eaters, the order and even the ghosts fought along with everyone. Spells and curses were shot everywhere, flashes of light were seen. People running. People screaming. People crying. People being injured. People dead.  
Hermione saw some of her friends collapse on the ground and it hit her. They were about to lose the battle. They were about to be killed.

She saw Cho fighting against a tall blonde death-eater, and she was about to lose. Hermione had to step in. "Sectumsempra!" Hermione screamed, her wand pointing at the death eater. His eyes were wide in surprise and he fell onto the ground, spitting blood. "Thank you Hermione." Cho said.  
They had never been friends, but they had never hated each other. "Cho, Harry is dead. I… I just… wanted to let… you know." Hermione choked. Cho looked utterly shocked. Tears sprang to her eyes. "We have to fight, Cho. He is not the only one who's dead." Hermione sighed.

The quickly parted their ways and Hermione bumped into a group of Ravenclaws who were fighting against Lucius Malfoy. He was great at duelling and Hermione noticed with a sense of horror that her former crush Terry Boot (yes, no one knows that, though) ;-) was terribly injured and one of his arms was missing. Then professor Flitwick stepped in and shot a curse at Malfoy who finally stumbled backwards. 

Hermione ran as fast as she could. She needed to find the Weasleys. Ron and Ginny especially. But she only saw bodies lying on the ground, people running around madly, and to her horror, the death eaters seemed to be winning.  
She caught her breath when she almost stumbled over a body on the ground. She looked down and recognized the girl. It was Pansy. She was bleeding and had ragged breathing. She couldn't say something. Hermione knew that she was about to die.  
"Leave her. She is a death eater." a female voice said. Hermione turned around and saw Ginny. "Ginny. How do you know? I can't just leave her here!" Hermione said. "Yes, you can. Tonks did that to her. Oh and Crabbes father got her back for that. She is dead." Ginny said quietly. "Of course." Hermione said bitterly, eyeing the dead body of Crabbe with disgust. He was conveniently next to Pansy.

"Ginny, there are not a lot of us, surviving, are there?" Hermione said frightened. "I don't think so. Hermione, we have to fight…" Ginny said, hugging Hermione and running off.  
Hermione sighed and continued her search for her other friends. But then she almost fainted.

"Noooooo!" Hermione screamed desperately, flinging herself towards Ron to prevent him from the killing curse that was shot by a cackling Bellatrix. But Ron's face changed from hatred to surprise as the flash of green light hit him.  
Hermione's heart froze. She looked at Ron and Bellatrix wide-eyed. Her boyfriend just died. In front of her. And she hadn't been able to prevent that. Bellatrix smirked at Hermione and spat: "Now your turn, Mudblood. Join your good-for-nothing boyfriend!" and then Hermione was scared. She didn't want to die. She was too young. But without Ron? Without Harry? Without her other friends? What future would she have if she survived the battle? Hermione looked back at Bellatrix with hatred and was prepared to feel the power of the killing curse, but before Bellatrix could even raise her wand, a certain, blonde, handsome wizard cried out the killing curse himself and it hit Bellatrix straight in the chest. Hermione gasped. Draco had saved her?

"Quick Granger, we have to hide." he grabbed her hand and Hermione felt a strange sensation in the region of her stomach. She felt,… could that be… butterflies? She let Draco guard her through the hallways to the Slytherin common room. "We are safe here!" he stated matter-of-factly as he sat down on the green couch. Hermione looked around. She had never been in there. "Where are all the Slytherins?" she asked. "Fighting! Or dead! Or somewhere else!" Draco said in a bored voice. "Hmmm, Draco, tell me, why did you save me?" Hermione blurted out. "You don't deserve to die." he said simply. Hermione gasped. "What? It was YOU who was calling me a mudblood and what else not! You, who are a death-eater!" she said. "That could be, but you never deserved to be dead, Hermione. Besides, I never wanted to be a death eater." Draco pouted.  
Hermione nodded. She could just picture Lucius forcing Draco into something and she suddenly felt sorry. "I'm sorry, Draco. Thank you for saving my life." she said and suddenly she just had to hug him and he hugged her back.

Hermione needed comfort. She needed someone to help her, someone to hold her, someone to tell her, everything was going to be alright. And who else was there besides Draco? He was the perfect person to be exact. After hours of talking, Draco couldn't contain himself. "You want to know another reason why I saved your pretty ass?" he smirked. "No. I mean, yes, I would like to know." Hermione answered. "Because… because I like you a lot." Draco said, not looking at her. 'What?' she thought stunned. "Really?" she blurted out. "Yes, probably." Draco answered.  
He inched nearer to her and their faces moved closer. Then their faces moved closer and Hermione felt a tingling sensation in her whole body. Then they kissed. The kiss was wonderful, it was hot and passionate.

Hermione felt a pang of guilt. Her boyfriend had just died, and she was kissing another guy? "Don't feel guilty. You deserve that. You need some cheering-up and that's the only thing that can help you at the moment." Draco said and without a doubt, Hermione knew it was true. She smiled a bit and kissed him back.

Hours went by and Draco finally decided that the coast was clear. "Draco, thank you again, for saving me." Hermione smiled. "What are you going to do?" he asked her. "Wander around the castle and then go back to the Muggle World. This is not place for me anymore." she said sadly. "That's probably the best." Draco nodded. He hugged her and kissed her senseless. "I won't forget you. Keep in touch. I have to go now, my family is probably wondering where I am." he said and Hermione nodded.

She was wandering around the halls of Hogwarts. It was once her home, now it was a place of massacre. Her friends, or most of her friends were dead. And she was saved by her arch-enemy. How strange was that?

She suddenly noticed that she was in the headmaster's office. All the portraits were looking at her curiously and then Hermione fully understood. She was alone. She had to return to the muggle world. And all of her friends was dead. Crying, she broke down and shook uncontrollably. The headmasters just looked at her, but no one said anything.

After what felt like hours, she stopped, wiping her eyes. "Finished, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore in his portrait asked gently. She nodded slowly. "I know it is a hard time for you." Dumbledore sympathized. "You can say that. Now it is over." she stated sadly. "No, it's not!" Dumbledore smiled and his blue eyes twinkled. "It is. Everyone is dead. The dark side won." Hermione groaned. "Yes, for now. What we need is a bit… more time." Dumbledore looked at her significantly.  
She didn't understand. "What do you mean?" "The best and most sensible and I am afraid to say that the only solution is to prevent all this from happening." Dumbledore spoke quietly. "Meaning?" "Meaning, there is a reason, why you survived. Why YOU survived. To be honest, I knew, it had to be you from the beginning." Dumbledore informed her. "Ughhh, so what does that mean?" she was getting desperate. "Look in my topmost drawer!" Dumbledore commanded.

Sighing, Hermione opened the drawer and found a golden necklace – a time turner. She gasped. "I have to go back in time and kill… kill Voldemort?" she asked horrorstruck. "One correct – one wrong. Yes, you have to go back in time. But don't kill Voldemort. Tom Riddle never experienced love. You have to give him love, you have to show him, what it's like being loved." Dumbledore finished. "Why me?" she asked. "Because you survived. Of course, it helps that you are beautiful, intelligent and ambitious." Dumbledore smiled. "What if I fail?" she asked horrified. "Then at least we know that we've tried. And I've got a feeling, that Mr. Riddle quite likes somebody like you." he told her. "Will I ever go back?" she asked, but Dumbledore looked at her sadly. "I don't know. I have never gone that far back in time. But everything is better than this situation!" he said and Hermione had to agree with him.

Sighing, she got up. "Yes, I will do that. If I can save the wizarding world with that – I'll do it." she finished. "Okay. Your name will be Hermione Crouch. You are a pureblood. Don't forget that. Oh and your trunk will be sent back as well." Dumbledore said and Hermione nodded. "This time-turner goes back in years, not hours or days. Turn it 63 times. Good luck, Miss Granger. See you later. Or earlier." Dumbledore winked. Hermione sighed again and brushed a curl out of her face. She had to befriend the darkest wizard of all times, how great was that?

She turned the time turner, one, two, three, four,… 62, 63. The office swam out of sight and she saw a swirl of colours and voices flow by, she heard screams, more colours, blurred pictures, more voices, blackness and colours again. Then she collapsed on the office floor of the headmaster's office. 'It didn't work.' was her first thought. But she was quite mistaken.

"What happened to you, dear?" a raspy voice asked her. She had been lying on the floor for 3 minutes and her body ached. She looked into an unfamiliar, but friendly face. "Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Hermione Crouch." she said, brushing off her clothes. She was scared what would await her. She was terribly sad about all the events, about leaving her time and of course terrified of meeting the young dark lord. She was grieving. "I've never seen you here." the person said. He had greying hair and Hermione could guess that it was the former headmaster, Dippet. "Sir, I have to speak to Professor Dumbledore, is he here?" she asked with a heavy sigh. The headmaster raised an eyebrow. "Why?" he asked suspiciously. "Because I've got an appointment with him." she quickly invented.  
"Very well. Miss Crouch. Follow me then." Dippet said and led her to Dumbledore's office. The second they arrived, the door opened and Dumbledore stepped outside. "Miss Crouch would like to speak to you." Dippet said. "Thank you, Professor Dippet. We'll have a talk." the younger Dumbledore said fondly.

He gestured Hermione into one of his chairs, facing his desk and sat down himself. "What brings you here, Miss Crouch? Actually, I've never seen you before." he said. Hermione knew she had to tell him the truth. "Professor, I am from the future." she said earnestly. She told him everything about the Dark Lord, named Voldemort, or former Tom Riddle about the terrible deaths, about Dumbledore's death as well, about the battle – and about her being one of the last surviving people. "And then… then you told me…" her voice almost broke "you told me to get my act together and travel back in time for 63 years to prevent all that from happening." she choked.

Dumbledore looked at her. He believed her – every single word. He suspected Tom Riddle for a long time. But why did his later self tell her to GET TO KNOW HIM WELL? And why should she stay near him? And why had she chose that time? "Why did you choose THIS period of time? You know, Grindelwald is another dark lord, who is ridding of Muggles as well – and you are one of them, so far I've heard – and the World War II is raging as well. What did I think?" he said, shaking his head. Hermione just sat there.  
Then Dumbledore rubbed his hands. "I've got it. You will be a pureblood. Officially. Of course, in reality, you'll still be the Muggleborn. And if I said so in 2007, then please follow my advice. I have seldom been wrong. If I said, mingle with Riddle, then do that." Dumbledore smiled. Hermione's face remained impassive. "Which house were you sorted into in the future?" he asked. "Gryffindor." Hermione said and her eyes lit up. "Well, I think, we should put you into Gryffindor then, but since you conveniently arrived the first day of school, you can leave your trunk here and then get sorted with the first years in the evening." Dumbledore said and Hermione nodded.

She had no doubt that she would be put into Gryffindor again. Or Ravenclaw. But she was still very shaken and still couldn't believe a thing. "So, could you tell me what day it is, professor?" she asked. "The second of September 1944, 3:30 pm. The students should arrive in 2 hours. There is only one student already here. He is headboy. Would you like to meet him?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Hermione nodded, enthusiastically. It was good to already "know" some people, before you got together with the big crowd. A knock followed and the door opened. "Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Dippet informed me that you wanted to see me?" the voice asked. Hermione turned around, in the doorway, there was the most handsome boy she had ever seen. Black untidy hair, with a side parting, deep brown eyes, pale skin, white even teeth, luscious lips, a great, sporty body and … just something about him. Hermione looked at him and blushed. She didn't know that meeting the headboy, meant meeting a hottie. The boy looked at her uninterestedly. "Please, Mr. Riddle, meet Miss Crouch." he said and Hermione almost fell off her chair. Riddle? As in Tom Riddle?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Harry Potter.

Hermione quickly gathered herself together. 'He is not yet the Dark Lord.' she told herself. Tom's expression was impassive and he shook her hand without saying a word. "Could you show her around, please? She does now know which house she will be in since the sorting will start later, but I'm sure, she'll be in Gryffindor." Dumbledore winked at Hermione who felt definitely sick. Tom Riddle was going to show her around?

Tom and Hermione walked together through the halls. Tom was irritated. A new student. She looked like a bloody Ravenclaw. And he would have to show her around. He was irritated and decided that she should soon know, that Tom wasn't someone to be messed around with.  
Hermione knew that it was her job to be friendly to him, if she wanted to save the wizarding world. "So, Tom, is it – which classes do you take?" she asked cautiously. Tom grunted. It took him another little while, before he answered: "Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Ancient Runes." "Oh…" was all Hermione answered, she couldn't think of anything else. "What about you?" Tom asked coldly and uninterestedly. "Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, Potions and Arithmancy." Hermione answered. (It was Dumbledore's orders that she shouldn't be in Herbology, or Care of Magical Creatures, but instead focus on Arithmancy.)

There was a long silence. Tom still detested Hermione and tried to think of ways to annoy her. Hermione was irritated, but didn't show it. 'I'm not surprised he doesn't have any friends.' she thought. Tom spoke at last. "So, these are the dungeons. Over there is the potions classroom." Tom gestured to a dungeon door and Hermione recognized it as her former classroom of potions.  
They walked further up and Tom showed her all the classrooms, naming them and pointing them to her. Hermione couldn't help feeling a bit scared of him, but also irritated, since he was uninterested and cold towards her. In addition, a sensible conversation was almost impossible.

"So, which school did you attend before Hogwarts?" Tom asked suddenly, catching Hermione off-guard. He smirked to himself. That question startled her. How pathetic. "Beauxbatons." Hermione called out. "Oh." was all Tom answered. "Do you know that school?" Hermione asked, just to keep him talking.  
"Yes, it's a famous school, known for its good manners." Tom snorted. Hermione crossed her arms and glared at him. "Beauxbatons was a fine school, competent teachers and friendly classmates." "Whatever you think. Why did you transfer?" Tom asked in a bored voice. "Because my father moved to England. Business." she said matching his tone.   
"Ok. This is the Great Hall. We will eat dinner in 15 minutes, or that's at least when the first years will arrive. You will have to line up with them to get sorted. Do you know anything about the houses?" he asked. "Yes, I do." Hermione nodded, feeling a bit afraid. It was like 7 years ago (or rather 56 years later) when she was first sorted and when she didn't want to be in Ravenclaw, but hoped for Gryffindor, since a certain red-head had been there…  
Hermione sighed. She wanted to have Ron and Harry back… and Draco.

Hermione's musings were interrupted by a familiar voice. "Finished with the tour, Mister Riddle and Miss …?" "Oh, Mr. Slughorn. Good evening." Riddle sait politely and Hermione was deeply surprised by his change of tone. "This is Hermione Crouch, that is Mr. Slughorn, potions teacher." Riddle said, introducing them. Of course, Hermione already knew him, but played her part well.  
"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Slughorn." she said smiling, shaking his pudgy hand. "Nice to meet you too, Miss Crouch, and welcome." Slughorn beamed at her. "If you would excuse me, please, Sir." Hermione said politely.

She went to the girl's bathroom and looked at her. Her hair was brown, shiny and sleek – she had charmed her hair the previous year to stay like that. Her chocolate brown eyes were large and wide, her long lashes curled. Hermione sighed and redid her make-up. Make-up, blush-rouge, khajal, golden eye-shadow, black mascara and lipgloss. Smiling, she looked at her reflection when she was also finished brushing her hair. Her eyes travelled down her body. She was very slim – almost thin, but had curved at the right places. Her Hogwarts skirt was slightly shorter than the skirts the girls usually wore in the forties. But Hermione thought she looked pretty. She was satisfied and self-confident when she stepped outside to meet Tom Riddle.

He looked at her shortly and told her: "Here come the first-years. Stand in line with them until you are sorted." Tom pushed her gently towards the line of first-years. He walked into the Great Hall, without another word and without looking back at her. Hermione scowled. How could she befriend such a cold-hearted monster?

"First-years, now walk into the Great Hall, but stay in line. Who are you?" a middle-aged witch called. "I'm Hermione Crouch. I'm a transfer." Hermione blushed. "Ok. Walk in with them." the professor said haughtily.  
Hermione and the first-years walked inside and Hermione had to suppress the urge of screaming out loud. The last time, she was here, the Great Hall was filled with students and death-eaters fighting. Dead bodies. Blood. Injuries. Everything seemed to be so peaceful now. But then she was baffled. About 90 of the boys were looking at her and gaping. Smirking to herself she went to a halt in front of the hat with the first-years.

The sorting hat sang out his song and Aberforth was placed on the stool. "Hufflepuff." the hat called out and Hermione noticed the Hufflepuff table clapping loudly. "Argon." the hat called and the boy was sorted into Gryffindor. Hermione watched the people clap and noticed two red-heads clapping enthusiastically. She could have sworn, they were Fred and George – but it couldn't be. They were dead. AND in another time period. Another boy who looked like Harry Potter just without glasses bent towards them and smiled broadly.  
'I really hope to be in Gryffindor. I hope I can be friends with them. They remind me of my friends.' Hermine thought longingly. "Black." the hat called out and a girl with pigtails sat on the stool shivering. It took the hat a minute to decide: "Slytherin."

Hermione looked across the hall. She noticed Tom, who was sitting at the end of the table, watching the scene with conceited gazes. Most of the Slytherins were impressed by his power, feared him, but also respected him. But not more.

She sighed. It would be a difficult mission. Very difficult. "Boss" the hat barely touched the boy's head, when it screamed: "Ravenclaw." To Hermione's surprise, she saw some familiar faces. An Asian looking girl who looked remarkably like Cho, was clapping enthusiastically. Anthony Goldstein's grandfather was seated next to her and her ex-crush-flirt Terry Boot probably had a grandfather who was exactly looking like him.

Hermione was startled when she heard her lastname. "Crouch." the hat said and she sat down on the small stool.  
_"Ah, you don't belong here, Miss Granger. But whatever it is, there is a reason why you are here. But where to put you? In the future, you were in Gryffindor – but is that really the right house for you in this period of time?  
You have brains and intelligence that could be a reason for Ravenclaw – but would you be happy there?  
I think, you are cunning and manipulative enough to be in…_

"SLYTHERIN" the hat called out. Hermione was completely nonplussed. Slytherin? She was in Slytherin? How could SHE of all people be in Slytherin?   
Sighing she got up and walked to the Slytherintable who was clapping loudly. Mostly the boys were clapping enthusiastically and smiling to have her in their house.

The only free place was next to a group that consisted of boys only and one girl. Hermione had to take this seat and looked at the people. Ugh, how she hated mingling with Slytherins. She'd rather sat at the Gryffindor or Ravenclaw-table. "I'm Malfoy. Abraxas Malfoy." a boy with pale blonde hair said and smirked. Hermione groaned inwardly. ANOTHER Malfoy? His grandfather. That Malfoy-smirk was passed on for centuries. "This is Vernon Crabbe, this is John Goyle and that is David Zabini. Oh and that is Eileen Prince." Abraxas introduced them. "Nice to meet you, I'm Hermione Crouch." Hermione said in a bit of a hostile voice, but they didn't seem to notice.

Tom was watching her from his seat at the end of the table. How he detested the group of Abraxas. They were conceited, lazy and had worse marks than even the Hufflepuffs. He only liked them as his followers, his people who did his bidding. Why did that new girl choose to sit with them of all people? This wasn't a good choice. 'You will be in so much trouble, Hermione.' Tom thought.

"Oh, I wish they would hurry up with the sorting." David Zabini drawled, massaging his stomach. Hermione was reminded of Ron so strongly that she almost burst into tears. "I'm surprised that you aren't twice as fat as you are now!" Eileen Prince said in an irritated voice. Hermione was struck by her face which was open and friendly. That was not the sullen mother of Snape! "Don't you feel it's unfair that the boys can eat so much and don't gain weight as easily as us girls?" Eileen asked Hermione while rolling her eyes. "Yes, definitely." Hermione agreed whole-heartedly.

She was surprised how easy it was to talk to the Slytherins. 'Hmm, they are probably nice to me, because I'm in Slytherin as well.' she thought and Malfoy's next statement proved that she was right. "I wonder why all the pretty girls are placed in Slytherin. Can you see anything cute in Gryffindor?" Abraxas drawled and Blaise shook his head violently. Eileen smiled at them and blushed. Hermione couldn't suppress a smile herself.

However, when she was in the Slytherin common room, she couldn't help but feel a bit lost. It was the same as it was when she was there with Malfoy, but she didn't like it that much. "You are staying with me, Hermione." Eileen said. "Oh no, Eileen, I thought, I could share a dormitory with you." Abraxas drawled and Hermione laughed. She was reminded by Draco so much that it hurt her.

Eileen and Hermione talked until late at night and of course, they landed on their most favourite topic: Boys. "So, who are the hotties here at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked. "Abraxas Malfoy. Definitely. David Zabini. A must-have. Gregory Goldstein from Ravenclaw, but don't tell anyone. Oh and of course the scary but silent Tom Riddle." Eileen said licking her lips. "You like Tom Riddle?" Hermione asked with a disgusted face. "I don't know. He is handsome, he is respected and feared – he is intelligent – and he is just HOT!" Eileen licked her lips.

Hermione looked at her startled. How could anyone in their right mind ever fall in love with Tom Riddle?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Harry Potter.

After breakfast, Hermione and Eileen made their way back to the dungeons for potions. Hermione was surprised how well she had slept in the Slytherin dorm. Especially the green colours from the walls had made her comfortably tired and it was just then that she noticed that red colours could sometimes prevent you from sleeping well.

"Hermione, let's make a detour. I have to go to the bathroom." Eileen said. "But that would take us ages!" Hermione stated. "No, why? The Slyhterin common room is just 2 minutes away." Eileen said surprised. And then Hermione smacked herself. Of course, the Slytherins were so near to potions that they could easily go back for another 5 minutes to freshen up. And that was exactly what Eileen had meant. Carefully, she redid her eyeliner. Hermione straightened and flattened her hair as well with a smart hair charm.

"Don't we look dashing?" Eileen smiled brightly. Hermione smirked back. However, they arrived very late in potions. There were only two seats available. One next to Abraxas Malfoy and one to a boy with red hair, that Hermione didn't know. "Ok, I will sit next to Abraxas." Eileen smirked happily. "Do as you please." Hermione said and sat down next to the red-haired boy.

With a glance, she found out that that boy belonged in Gryffindor. Hermione remembered too late that she was wearing Slytherin robes. "I'm Hermione." she said, looking at that boy. "I'm Jack." he said. Then he noticed the robes Hermione was wearing. "Why are you sitting here? Shouldn't you be with your Slytherin pals?" he asked a bit colder than before. Hermione was surprised. It was usually the Slytherins who were that cold-hearted and arrogant. But yet, she was in Slytherin herself and THIS TIME the Gryffindors were her rivals. Sighing, she remembered the times, when Harry, Ron and she had promised that they would never mingle with SLYTHERINS. And now she was one herself. Oh, how she wished to be in Gryffindor again.

Remembering that it was her job to mingle with the Slytherins and not with the Gryffindors she snarled loudly, in a Slytherin-like fashion: "Well, as you can see, this is the only seat available!" She was dimly aware of most of the Slytherins looking at her in an admiringly way and smirking gleefully. Almost all the Gryffindors glared at her. "Good morning, Ladies and Gentlemen." Slughorn called merrily. He hadn't changed much, except that his hair was blonde. "Get out your books." he said and Hermione who had already taken out hers, was watching the boy next to her. He somehow seemed familiar… and then Hermione read the tag on his potions-book. It was "Jack Weasley".

She let out an audible gasp. It was Ron's grandfather. 'I have to mention that when I see him again. IF I ever will.' she thought sadly. "Problem?" Jack asked unconcernedly as he had heard Hermione gasp. Hermione shot her a glare: "If yes, it is none of your business." she snarled. The boy was about to retort when Slughorn spoke up again. "Today we will brew veritaserum!" he called. Hermione couldn't believe her ears. They had brewed that potion in their 4th year. Why were they this slow?

"Who can tell me what veritaserum does to the drinker?" he asked. Hermione's well-prepared hand shot up. As did Tom's. "Oh, let's give the new blood a try." Slughorn chuckled generously. "It forces the drinker to tell the truth." Hermione answered smugly. She remembered Draco's tone and had to adopt it in order not to sound too non-syltherin-ish.

"Very well. 10 points to Slytherin." Slughorn boomed. However, Hermione noticed that Tom shot her a death glare and folded his arms. He was sitting next to Marcus Avery, who was short and chubby, but his face was carved into a mean smile.

'It's her first day and she is being a little know-it-all. I should teach her who really is top of the class.' Tom thought irritably. 'I should not have beaten Tom. But otherwise, why should I not try to answer a question?' she thought as irritably as Tom.

"What are the side-effects of veritaserum, if you take too much?" Slughorn asked. This time Tom was faster and Slughorn chose him. "Recklessness, Sleepiness, Giddiness and Headache." Tom said, but added quickly: "Not more than three drops." "Very well, Mr. Riddle. Another 10 points to Slytherin." Tom smirked. His anger at Hermione was forgotten. They had both earned 20 points to Slytherin.

"Now start. Instructions are on the blackboard." Slughorn called out. Jack next to her moaned and lazily got out of his seat when Hermione had already taken everything she needed from the cupboard. She was halfway through her potion when she heard Jack next to her groan and sigh. His potion was supposed to be green, but it was an ugly orange. Hermione knew of course what he had done wrong and was about to correct him when Abraxas walked by their table and so she decided to act Slytherin-like.

"What is that Weasley?" she laughed unkindly at his potion. Jack's face went as red as Ron's usually did. Abraxa's sneering face appeared at their table and he laughed unkindly as well. "Tell me Weasley, can you read? Or did your family not even have the MONEY to buy you a new decent book?" he drawled, pointing at the battered second-hand-copy of Jack's book. Hermione was reminded of Draco so much that it almost hurt her.

"Go away, Malfoy." Jack snarled. "Why should I? I'd like to watch you working. And Crouch of course. Tell me, why is her potion already green, as it is supposed to be and yours orange? And it is her first day!" Malfoy smirked. Hermione was flabbergasted. Abraxas had praised her? How and Why? 'Yes, I'm a Slytherin now. Right.' Hermione thought a bit insecurely. "We did veritaserum in our fourth year at Beauxbatons." Hermione told them. "Oh really? I always thought that Beauxbatons was far behind us!" he replied. "No, actually we are not." Hermione said a bit indignantly.

"Well, have fun, Hermione. What is your next class?" Abraxas asked when he left the table. "Uhm, I think, Arithmancy." "Arithmancy?" Abraxas drawled. "Yes. Why?" Hermione asked. "You must be out of your mind. No one in Slytherin has ever taken Arithmancy. You will be alone among Ravenclaws." Abraxas laughed sadistically. "So?" "So? Well actually you are right. It is not as bad as Care of Magical Creatures where you are stuck with GRYFFINDORS." Malfoy replied, shooting Jack a dirty look. "Well anyway. Have to get my top marks in potions." he said and headed back to his seat.

Biting her lip, Hermione looked at Jack, who was stirring his potion feverishly. His potion was now almost red. Shaking her head, she returned to her potion and added the syrup of hellebore. Immediately her potion turned to a clear colour, almost clearer than water. Satisfied, she sampled it and took it to Slughorns desk.

Beaming, he clapped his hands together. "You have a knack for potion-making, Miss Crouch. That potion is a straight O." he said and Hermione looked proud. Tom's potion was the same as was the potion of most of the Slytherins, Hermione noticed. Abraxas, Eileen, and what their names all were. The Gryffindors did a far worse job. No one had so far received an O and Hermione was surprised.

She returned to her seat and looked around. No Slytherin was watching her. "Add two spoons of jasmine-leaves." she whispered so that no one could hear her. Jack looked at her flabbergasted but did as he was told. Immediately his potion turned green. "Thank you." he whispered surprised and Hermione said nothing.

The bell rang and most of the people stormed out. Jack also finished and his potion was mildly clear, although a bit white-ish when he labelled and flasked it. "Thank you." he told Hermione again. "No problem." she answered and smiled. Then she noticed Avery coming in again and gathering a book he had forgotten. Immediately Hermione's attitude changed. "But don't get used to it, Weasley." she snarled. Jack looked shocked but didn't say anything. He knew Slytherins. And they were nasty. Why had Hermione helped him though?

Tom's next class was Herbology. How he hated that class. Plus he had to get his dragon-hide gloves first. Scowling he got into the Slytherin common room, looking for his gloves.

Hermione had forgotten her arithmancy book in the girls' dorm and quickly headed to the Slytherin hole. It still felt weird not to go upstairs to the Gryffindor portrait. Once inside, she bumped into Tom Riddle. "Oh, I'm really sorry." Hermione said politely.

Tom didn't say anything, he just looked at her and disappeared out of the room. 'What an idiot! Can't even accept an apology.' Hermione thought angrily. She was going to fail on that mission. Couldn't Dumbledore have sent someone else? Furiously she slammed her potions book onto the bed. "You're quite alright?" Eileen asked.

Shocked, Hermione looked around. "I'm sorry. Someone pissed me off." she confessed. "Oh, that Weasley- person? Yes, I can quite imagine. Next time, I'll let you sit somewhere else. We Slytherins have to stick together." Eileen smirked. Hermione was about to tell her that it hadn't been Jack but held her tongue in time.

"So do you always go to your common room during breaks?" Hermione asked. "Everyone except the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws because their common rooms are on top of the two towers on the seventh floor and that's too far away. We are in the dungeons, so not too far away from the classrooms and the Hufflepuffs are on the ground floor, right NEXT to the classrooms." Eileen said. Hermione had never noticed before how practical it was to be in Slytherin (or Hufflepuff) and felt a sudden rush of gratefulness.

Hermione and Eileen left the Slytherin common room minutes later. "What is your next class?" Hermione asked her. "Herbology with hottie Tom. Oh AND with Diggory." her face brightened. 'Diggory? The grandfather of handsome Cedric?' Hermione thought, her mouth open. "He is the Hufflepuff-seeker. Gorgeous. I will show him to you today at lunch." Eileen promised. "Okay." Hermione smiled.

"Do you play quidditch?" she asked Eileen. "What?" Eileen asked quizzically. "I'm a GIRL! Why should I play quidditch?" she enquired. 'What? Why not?' Hermione thought flabbergasted but then smacked herself mentally. She was in the forties. Of course, girls were not playing quidditch at that time. "I mean, if you know and like quidditch!" Hermione corrected herself. "I don't think you meant that." Eileen said, shaking her head.

'She is too witty for her own good.' Hermione thought crossly. "Okay, as you know, Beauxbatons is an all-girls school and so we played quidditch there. I didn't know that it is different at Hogwarts." Hermione lied quickly and congratulated herself for that idea. Eileen bought it immediately and her face relaxed. "Wow, you played quidditch? I wish I could too." she said admiringly and sadly at the same time.

With a pang, Hermione realised, she felt sorry for that girl. Although it was Snape's mother. "Arithmancy is to the right. See you at lunch, Hermione." Eileen waved and Hermione waved back.

When she entered the classroom, she suddenly felt self-conscious. Malfoy was right. She was the only Slytherin. She only spotted a mass of blue – Ravenclaws. It didn't help her that she was late as well. The seat available was next to a hottie, though. Hermione sat down and immediately noticed that the Ravenclaws were liberal and not as hostile as the Gryffindors. Inwardly Hermione laughed evilly. She would never have called the Gryffindors hostile – and now she did. She always wondered how the Ravenclaws liked the Slytherins and why. Now she knew, because they were neutral. She was fully aware that this was by far the best option.

"I'm Dennis Boot." the handsome boy said. "I'm Hermione Crouch." Hermione said and blushed. "Welcome to Hogwarts. You are in Slytherin, right?" Dennis asked. "Yes, I am. Which is a bit of a surprise actually." she couldn't help adding. "Why?" Dennis asked curiously. 'Oh shit. Why did I say that? I shouldn't have…" Hermione thought desperately. "Because in Beauxbatons I was placed in a different house. La maison des oiseaux. Which means the house of birds. Which is similar to Ravenclaw." she lied quickly.

Dennis' eyes went wide. "Wow, that house has a great reputation." "So has Ravenclaw." Hermione smiled at him. And then the lesson began. Hermione remembered that in her time, when she was a Gryffindor, she was placed with the Hufflepuffs in Arithmancy, they never got to learn a lot, because the Hufflepuffs were just too slow. This time she was placed with the Ravenclaws and hoped that they would learn much more.

In fact, they did and Hermione was grateful for that. The lesson was interesting and they really learned a lot, although Hermione didn't need to struggle, it was still her level and she answered every question correctly. Dennis stared at her. "Wow, Hermione. I'm really surprised that you are not in Ravenclaw." he said. An Asian girl smiled at her. "I'm Siu-Ling. You are really intelligent. Why are you in Slytherin? Did the sorting hat say anything?" she asked. Hermione ignored that last question and answered instead: "In Beauxbatons I was placed in the house similar to Ravenclaw, but here it decided Slytherin. Don't ask me why though." "Strange. I feel that you don't belong there. Sorry to say that." Dennis said. "Don't be sorry, to be honest, I don't feel very familiar with it either." Hermione confessed. "Yes, I can see. Would you like to sit with us today?" Siu-Ling offered. "I would love to, but my fellow Slytherins might be angry." Hermione replied a bit let-down.

"I'm sorry to hear that. See you…" Siu-Ling replied and Hermione was reminded of Cho. She made her way to the Great Hall alone and noticed that the hall was already half-full. She made her way to the Slytherin table and saw that Eileen, Tom and Abraxas weren't there yet. Hermione only saw David Zabini sitting alone at the end of the table. "May I sit here?" she asked politely. "Sure. I was saving it for Abraxas and his group anyway. It seems you will be included there in the future." David said and Hermione almost gasped. She was included in a Slytherin group – and to be exact the most-slytherin-like Slytherin group ;-).

Thanking him she sat down and was joined in no less than 10 seconds by Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy and Eileen. Tom Riddle, however, made his way to the other end of the table. "Why does he never sit here with you?" Hermione asked perplexed. "That's Tom Riddle. He would never sit with his classmates." Malfoy said admiringly. "Why not?" Hermione wondered. "Don't ask me that, Crouch. He has his reasons." Malfoy replied. "Tom Riddle is feared and respected. You talk to him and admire him, but he has no friends. He only has followers." Dumbledore's words echoed in her mind. It seemed to be true. No one seemed to be interested in him as a friend. Malfoy and his goons seemed to be too fond of him to befriend him, but rather to do what he tells them.

"Shouldn't we ask him to join us?" Hermione asked them. Every face looked at her. "Why not?" she added. "You never ask Tom Riddle. If he wants something, he comes to you and asks you. But remember that. NEVER ask him a favour, because you will pay. NEVER ask him to join you, because he wouldn't want to, anyway." David Zabini said shuddering. "And always do as he says. Or you will pay as well. Never talk back to him. Never stand in his way. You're lucky that he left you alone in potions today. It was a close one." Eileen said. Hermione was shocked. She looked over at Riddle who was eating alone, except Avery was with him. It would complicate everything even more. She was not sure, if she still wanted to fulfil her mission…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Harry Potter.

Hermione was crying. Her whole body was already aching. She missed her family and friends and of course her "time". "I want to go back." she wailed. Dumbledore surveyed her through his half-moon spectacles severely. "Didn't you say, you came back to change time? You've only been here for a week, Miss Granger!" Dumbledore said. His eyes weren't twinkling, he was serious. "No no no! My friends are all dead. Everyone is. I have to stay here." Hermione said in a small voice. "I'm happy to hear that. I will support you as much as I can. What is your problem exactly?" he asked. "I have to befriend Riddle, but I just can't. He is too… different." Hermione sighed. "Yes, I can understand you very well. However, you have to get his attention, by being different. By inviting him to sit with you, or by sitting with him. I know you can do it, Hermione." he chuckled. 'Had he overheard that conversation at the Slytherintable yesterday?' Hermione looked at him in disbelief. "I know my ways, Miss Crouch, or rather Miss Granger." Dumbledore smiled.

Hermione decided to look very pretty, so she missed breakfast instead. Eileen was still sleeping. Hermione put on more make-up, straightened her hair and put on pretty clothes. When she looked into the mirror, she couldn't help but be proud. Smiling, she went to potions.

When she saw Tom Riddle in the hallway, talking to Avery, she felt her heart race. Why? It's not like she wanted to impress Riddle. 'Really?' she doubted that.

"Mr. Avery. Good to see you. I have some issues to discuss with you. Would you please follow me into my office? Mr. Dippett will be there as well." Dumbledore said and stopped before the two boys. "I've got potions now, sir." Avery drawled in a bored voice. "I've already informed professor Slughorn. Please follow me." Dumbledore gestured the way with his hand.

Avery and Dumbledore took off without another word, leaving Tom standing alone.

It was then when Hermione noticed the brilliance in his plan. He had cleared her path for Tom Riddle.

"Good morning." Hermione smiled at him. "Good morning." Riddle grunted. "Potions as well?" she tried to keep things friendly. "Yes." he said and Hermione was again angered that he couldn't utter more than two words.

When they arrived at the classroom, Hermione deliberately took longer to open her bag somewhere and let Riddle choose a table. Carefully she approached him and asked: "Is this seat still vacant?" Riddle looked at her questioningly, his eyebrows forming one line. Hermione couldn't help but noticed how handsome he looked. Riddle grunted and Hermione took that as a yes.

'Why is she sitting next to me? ME? SHE? She is too good in potions for her own good. Oh, but when we have to do partnerwork, it will be perfect. We will be the best… Oh, she looks really pretty today.' Tom was stunned when he looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

'I hope I did the right thing, by sitting next to him.' Hermione bit her lip and looked at him. Her breath almost got caught in her throat. He had the most stunning eyes, she had ever seen. And… he looked at her differently… almost… as if he didn't MIND, sitting next to her.

"Today, we will brew the Draught of Peace." Slughorn boomed. The class groaned, except Tom and Hermione. "You will pair up with the person next to you and brew the portion – according to the instructions on the blackboard – start – NOW – you have 1 hour." Slughorn said.

'I don't want my potion grade messed up. So I have to work with her and be nice to her. But would she really mess up my grade? She is almost as good as I am, maybe it was a good thing that she was sitting beside me… Especially since she was that pretty… Hopefully I can concentrate, when she is around… Wait, what am I thinking? The future Dark Ruler doesn't think about such unimportant things as GIRLS. Besides, they couldn't help me to power…'

"Let's get started then." Hermione said. "Ok." Tom said. Hermione scowled. "Do you actually know more than two words?" she asked angrily. "Yes." Tom scowled as well. He didn't want to make small-talk with the new girl. "Well, I'll get the ingredients." Hermione sighed. "Great – I'll light the fire then. The cauldron needs the warm up before the ingredients are put in." Tom said.

Hermione turned around. Had he just said more words? Her mouth was open. Tom shot her a twisted smile. "Get your ass up, we don't want to be the last ones finished." Tom smirked.

Regaining her posture, she smiled back at him and quickly got the ingredients.

"Look, we can squeeze out more juice, if we use the flat side of the dagger instead." Riddle said, showing a stunned Hermione how much liquid the shrivelled bean actually held. "Wow!" Hermione was impressed. "How do you know that?" she enquired. Riddle smirked: "Well, it's ME. You just have to LOOK at me." he joked. "Yes, of course…" Hermione smirked back.

The potion was the farthest and best so far. Slughorn was beside himself from excitement. "The best I've ever seen a Draught of Peace made by students." he said and gave both a genuine smile.

"We are not finished yet." Tom growled at his back.

"Look, Tom, you have to add a counter-clockwise stir after every 7th clockwise stir." Hermione told him. "No, but in the book it says…" "Forget the book, we've tried out the potion at… at Beauxbatons… and it helped us to make the potion… perfect." Hermione told him.

Tom smiled a real smile – Hermione noticed – and said: "What if I don't believe you? What if that messes up our potion that is now already perfect?"

"Don't you trust me?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide in a jokingly way.

"Uhm… no." Riddle smirked.

"Let's see – who has already done that potion before?" Hermione countered.

"Fine." Riddle gave in. "But if you destroy the potion, I will make sure that Slughorn knows that it is your fault."

"Deal." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Tom watched eagerly as she stirred the potion 7 times clockwise. They both held their breath. Hermione sincerely hoped that it was the right choice. Closing her eyes, she stirred once counter-clockwise.

She opened her eyes only when she heard a gasp from Tom. The potion had turned forest-green. "Wow!" it was Tom Riddle's turn to say that.

"Now?" Hermione smiled, relieved that it had turned out that well.

"Okay. You win. Well done, Hermione." Tom said, defeated. Even his hair seemed to wilt with disappointment.

"Look, we were a great team. You showed me things that I didn't know and vice versa." Hermione reasoned with him.

Tom mock glared at her. Deep in his heart, he knew that she was right. And he was grateful that Hermione had joined Hogwarts. Although he would never admit it… or would he?

"Everyone please come and sample your potions. I will look through them in due course. No homework, but a project." Slughorn boomed. The students looked at each other horrified. "Yes, you will be paired up with the same person you are with now and will brew for me the polyjuice potion. Next month – on Friday, you will have to hand it in. Good luck." Slughorn heaved his heavy body out of his chair.

'What? A project with Tom? This is never going to work!' Hermione thought desperately.

'What? A project with Hermione? This is never going to work!' Tom thought desperately.

When they labelled and flasked their potion, Slughorn pointed out that their was by far the best. "Very well. Ten points to Slytherin." he boomed.

The Gryffindors and especially Weasley looked angrily at them which Hermione and Tom returned with interest.

Malfoy, Zabini, Eileen and Goyle, shot Hermione and Tom a look of admiration … and puzzlement.  
"Why is she sitting with HIM, do you reckon?" Malfoy asked flabbergasted. "I don't know, mate. I honestly don't know." David Zabini said shrugging.

Hermione gathered her books and was about to leave. Arithmancy. She was looking forward to that class.

"Hermione, I'm glad that we worked together. We really were a good team. Next potions class – I will remember – you will sit next to me again!" Tom Riddle smiled.

"Okay. See you then." Hermione said lightly. She was happy. She felt elated. Because Tom Riddle was getting warmer to her? Or maybe… because he was nicer to her?

After arithmancy, she made her way to the Great Hall for lunch. She was grateful that Malfoy and his gang were nowhere to be seen. Riddle was sitting alone at the far end of the table, eating chicken with rice and reading a heavy book. Hermione breathed out slowly and walked towards him.

"Hi, Tom. May I sit here?" she asked, smiling. Tom Riddle looked up, shocked. Had anyone ever wanted to sit next to him? Why was she doing that? What did she WANT? No one usually sat with him, just because. They usually had something in mind they wanted him for…  
Tom looked at her closer. She actually looked quite friendly and honest… and PRETTY!

He sighed. "Yes, sure." he drawled. Hermione thanked him and sat down opposite him, helping herself to chicken and salad.

When Malfoy and his group entered the great hall, they couldn't believe their eyes. The new girl was sitting AGAIN with Tom Riddle. He looked at her admiringly. He would NEVER have sat with him. Not only, because Tom Riddle didn't want to be disturbed, but also because he was a scared of him.

Hermione noticed that she was being watched by Riddle while she was eating. 'She looks actually very pretty. I've never noticed that. By far better than Parkinson or Prince. Why does SHE sit with me?' These questions were running through his head. "Why are you sitting here, Hermione?" he asked at last.

"Why not? I don't know you and since you showed me around Hogwarts, I thought I would like to get to know you better!" she smiled, although she hated having to answer that particular question.

"Of course. WHAT exactly do you want, Crouch?" Tom asked icily. "Nothing!" "Nothing?" Riddle laughed coldly. "Sure, that's why you are sitting here with me, instead of the in-group." Riddle snorted.

"Well, I noticed you were sitting alone yesterday and I thought you would like some company." Hermione said, but immediately knew it was the wrong thing.

Tom's face went very white and suddenly his eyes glowed red in anger. "I DO NOT need your sympathy, Crouch. If you just sit with me, because you feel sorry for me, go, just GO!" Tom Riddle said dangerously.

"No, I didn't mean it like that." Hermione said, but Riddle still glared at her his arms crossed. Hermione sighed. He didn't make it easy for her. The whole situation made her feel awkward and especially difficult to say the next thing she had to say.

"Tom, I think you are an interesting person. Especially today in potions, I noticed how… different you can be." Hermione's voice faltered.

"Ok." was all Tom said.

"Tom, why don't we meet up for the project today, that Slughorn gave us?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"I suppose." Tom said, shrugging.

"When do you have time?" Hermione found it difficult to speak with a person who only uttered one or two words. But again, she was surprised.

"I first have to finish my foot-long Herbology-essay. Let's say we meet up at 8:00 pm at the library? I don't have time before then." Tom explained in a calm voice.

'Wow. Again. Different.' Hermione thought confused. "Great, Tom. See you later, then." she smiled at him.

Tom shook his head. He was nice to her. Why though? He was never nice to new people, or intruders, how he called them. He would have to cancel the meeting with his "friends" today…

'I must be mental. I'm cancelling a meeting with my followers that helps me gain power to be with HER instead?' Tom was speechless… and really confused… What really confused him was the fact that he was indeed looking forward to the evening when he would see her again… and he had never felt that way before. 'I wonder if she is looking forward to meeting me as well.' Tom thought.

Skipping, Hermione went to the Slytherin dorm. How she was looking forward to the meeting with Tom…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own anything – it belongs to JKR.

That's what happened so far:

'I must be mental. I'm cancelling a meeting with my followers that helps me gain power to be with HER instead?' Tom was speechless… and really confused… What really confused him was the fact that he was indeed looking forward to the evening when he would see her again… and he had never felt that way before. 'I wonder if she is looking forward to meeting me as well.' Tom thought.

Skipping, Hermione went to the Slytherin dorm. How she was looking forward to the meeting with Tom…

…

It turned 8 in no time and Hermione had just finished putting on more make-up and brushing her hair. Was that really her? It was so Lavender-ish, dressing up for… well for nothing really. It wasn't even a date. It was just a project-meeting. 'But she never met Tom Riddle.' Hermione thought, spraying on some perfume.

'She is late. No one leaves Tom Riddle waiting.' Tom thought irritably, sitting in the library. He was finished with his homework and didn't want to be left waiting.

Hermione entered the room 10 minutes late and Tom Riddle was about to shout at her, when he noticed how sweet and pretty she looked. She made his heart race and her cheeks were bright red. "I'm sorry, I kept you waiting, Tom." she said sweetly.

Tom looked at her and quirked an eyebrow. He noticed that she had made up… For him? Just for him? No, that couldn't be. That wasn't it. No girl has ever made up for him… "It's okay, Crouch, just don't do it again." he growled. "Okay. I won't." Hermione said as she hated people who were late as well.

They worked on their project and got pretty far. They hadn't fought once and Hermione was stunned by how much she learned from Tom Riddle. He, on the other hand, was happy that he could show off and show her how good he was.

After a while, Tom leaned back in his chair. He was comfortable and felt really peaceful in Hermione's presence. He never thought that anyone, especially this NEW GIRL could make him feel this way. He looked sideways at her. Her hair hung in her face, her cheeks were rosy and she wore a satisfied expression, her eyes were sparkling and she was smelling wonderful.

"Tom?" she asked again. "Oh sorry… I … I don't know. What did you say?" "I asked, if we should do the next stage of the potion already today or rather next time?" Hermione repeated. "Uhm, tomorrow." Tom said and Hermione nodded. Everyone was quiet. Nobody knew quite what to say.

'I just have to ask him. It's as simple as that. Just go on and ask him!' Hermione thought to herself. "Well, I guess, I'll go back to my dorm then." Tom Riddle said and got up. "Well, I'll go with you." Hermione sighed, although she had wanted to ask something else.

Together they walked towards the Slytherin-hole and it was in almost in front of the kitchens, when Hermione finally found the right words to ask him. "I'm going to get a treacle tart from the kitchens. They were delicious today. Wanna come too?" she asked and to her horror noticed, that her voice was trembling slightly. Tom hadn't noticed and he looked at her sceptically.

"Why would you want me to come?" he asked and Hermione almost rolled her eyes in frustration. Why was he so mistrusting? Why was he so not into making friends? "Because I am hungry and I thought you might be too. AND we worked together and talked and so I thought it would be nice to end the evening like that and have something to eat and to drink and I asked you, because it would be nice to have some company." Hermione said almost irritably.

Tom just looked at her. 'Did she really say that? It's not like she wants anything from me? She just wants to be WITH me – and eat and drink something with me?' he was stunned. "Look, Tom, if you don't want to come with me, it's fine. I just thought, you might want to get something too." Hermione said shrugging. 5 Seconds passed. "Yes, Hermione, I will come with you." Tom said and smiled a bit at her.

Hermione's heart jumped up and down. He really was starting to grow on her. She would have been devastated if he had refused.

Laughing and talking, they went to the kitchen and both got a nice desert as well as some butterbeer. "I love that stuff." Hermione said, indulging in a Treacle Tart. "I wonder, why you aren't as fat as Trix Parkinson yet." Tom laughed a bit unkindly. "I do sports and I don't gain weight that easily. Mind you, I don't lose weight that easily either." Hermione sighed. "You don't have to lose weight anyway. You are very thing anyway. I wonder how you can eat that much anyway." Tom shook his head and started on his chocolate éclair. "Is that good?" Hermione asked, pointing at the éclair. "Yes, it is. You want to try it?" Tom asked her. "Yes, please." she said and Tom held the éclair in front of her.

Hermione leaned over and took a bite, Tom still holding the éclair. If anyone had seen that, they would have thought, that Tom and Hermione were lovers, feeding each other. Hermione blushed and offered him the treacle tart. "I'll try. Thank you." Tom said and wanted to take the treacle tart. "No." Hermione smirked evilly. "What?" Tom growled. "I will hold it, like you held the éclair." she grinned. "You will FEED me?" he asked dumbfounded. "I don't know. Did you just feed me?" she smirked. "I don't know. Whatever." Tom said and took a bite from her.

She squirmed. Tom Riddle was getting friendlier and nicer. AND he was as handsome as always. Had she already altered the future? Probably. But it was not time to go home yet, or was it?

…

"What is it?" Eileen nudged Hermione in the side. "What do you mean?" Hermione asked back. They were sitting next to each other in Professor Merrythought's Defence Against the Dark Arts Class. "You seem to be a bit – well somewhere else. What happened?" Eileen asked and Hermione could tell that she was concerned. "Nothing really." Hermione smiled. In fact, she was thinking about Tom Riddle, when they were in the kitchen, feeding each other.

Tom was sitting in front of the class, as always, paying utmost attention. Or so it seemed. In reality, he was thinking about last night. When Hermione and he were in the kitchen, talking, laughing, having fun and feeding each other, instead of his death-eater-meeting. No, he couldn't let that happen! This girl wasn't getting out of his head! And the harder he tried not to think about her, the more, she kept appearing in his thoughts.

"Today we will learn the Patronus charm." Merrythought boomed and Hermione smiled. Of course, she knew this spell already, thanks to Harry. "I will partner you up with someone else and you'll practice the spell together. Now please come together: Malfoy – Weasley." Merrythought called out.

Hermione could see Malfoy's and Jack's face, contorted with fury and disgust. "Prince – Zabini." Merrythought sang and Eileen smiled happily. "Black – Goyle." Goyle smiled at Black and Hermione knew that his son was far stupider and slower than him. "Crouch – Riddle."

Hermione didn't react for a moment. Yes, of course, her surname was Crouch. She would still have to get used to that. The fact that she was paired up with Tom Riddle made her heart beat faster and her knees wobbly.

"And yet again." Hermione smiled at Tom, sitting down next to him. She was talking to him in a friendly way – and that greatly annoyed him. She was too nice to him!  
Tom grunted as a response.

"No, think of your happiest memory and say – Expelliarmus-!" Merrythought told them. "Expelliarmus!" Tom said lazily, casting an enormous snake. "Very well." Hermione said in a strained voice.

"Now you try." Riddle smirked evilly. There was no way, she could already have learnt that at Beauxbatons. And THIS TIME he would finally beat her. Hermione saw his face and knew what he was thinking.

'You wish, Tom Riddle." she thought and smirked at him as well. 'Now think of something happy.' she told herself and remembered Harry and Ron. But this image was replaced by another image. Harry and Ron dead. "Expelliarmus." Hermione said. Nothing happened. "Expelliarmus." she said again, thinking harder about Harry and Ron. Again, nothing. Not even smoke.

Tom Riddle looked at her. "Beat you." he smirked. "You are supposed to help me, not laugh at me." Hermione scowled.

"Think of something happy then." he said matter-of-factly. Hermione concentrated on Ron only, this time. "Expelliarmus." Nothing happened. "I am trying! It doesn't work." Hermione said desperately. "Maybe that memory is too old and too faded. Take something recent." Tom said.

'There is NOTHING recent, Tom. Not since I arrived in this time-period.' Hermione thought sadly. But then she remembered. Yesterday. Tom and her in the kitchen. Hermione having thawed up the world's biggest block of ice. She remembered how they laughed. What fun they had. And then, with all her determination she yelled: "Expelliarmus."

A silver otter burst from her wand and Tom's eyes went wide. She had done it. Hermione was stunned. Was THAT supposed to be her happiest memory for the time being? No way!

…

"So what did you think of?" Riddle asked her after class. "I'm definitely not telling." Hermione laughed. "Why?" Tom quirked an eyebrow.

"I will definitely not tell you or it would spoil all the fun." Hermione said mysteriously. "What was your image, then?" she asked.

"I will NOT tell you either." Tom Riddle put out his tongue. "So I should tell you and you don't tell me?" she asked incredulously. "Yes, something like that."

There was no way he would tell Hermione what his image was. Little did he know that it was exactly the same image Hermione had used – last night in the kitchen…

…

"HOGSMEADE-WEEKEND!" Eileen called out happily. "Great." Hermione said not as enthusiastically as her. "I wonder, who I will be going with!" Eileen giggled. "Hmm, you can have everyone, Eileen." Hermione smiled. "Well, so can you!" she giggled again.

"No, no." Hermione blushed. "Come on, EVERY boy thinks you are very good-looking." Eileen rolled her eyes.

Hermione couldn't help, but feel considerably more self-confident and happier afterwards.

'Ahhh, Hogsmeade-weekend." Riddle thought, reading the sign. 'I guess I will be going alone again and then have a meeting in the Hog's Head with my followers. We could plan the next step.' Tom thought, scratching his chin.

…

"Eileen. Eileen Prince!" a familiar voice called out. "David Zabini. What is it?" Eileen had a huge smile on her face. "I was wondering, if maybe you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me!" he asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Uhm. Ok." Eileen said coldly. "Very well. See you then." David said shrugging.

As soon as David was out of sight, Hermione rounded on Eileen. "I thought you wanted to go with him so badly?" "You don't make it too obvious of course." Eileen squealed.

…

Tom Riddle was sitting in the common room, reading a book about the philosopher's stone. Man, he wanted to have one so badly. He was really engulfed in its qualities, when he heard Malfoy's infamous drawl. Man, couldn't that git go somewhere else? Furthermore, he would have to put up with him at the next death-eater-meeting in Hogsmeade. That was bad enough.

Tom was about to put a silencing charm around him, when the next sentence, Malfoy said, made him listen intently.

"Yes, I think, I'm going to ask her." came the familiar drawl. "But she is new." another voice said. "Who cares? She is pretty, she is nice, she is intelligent, she is sporty and she is probably a good shag." Malfoy drawled. "Crouch would never do that." Crabbe said shaking his head. "You just have to pull the right strings. And I know what to do. I guess, I'll ask her just now." Malfoy smirked. "Remember the meeting with Riddle in the Hog's Head." Crabbe said. "I might drop in later." Malfoy said in a superiour voice. "So, Crabbe, I'll look for Crouch now." Malfoy informed him.

'NO!' Riddle thought desperately. 'Wait. Why do I care? Is it normal? Is it normal, that I want to crucio Malfoy for asking Hermione out. It was his right. And he, Tom Riddle, wasn't interested in girls anyway. So what was the problem, then?' Riddle was about to return to his reading, when a thought occurred to him. 'No, Malfoy is not going to beat me at that!' and with long, determined paces he walked across the Slytherin common room and outside the door.

He just hoped, he would reach Hermione first.

…

Tom's heart leapt when he saw her leaning on the fence outside, talking to Eileen. Now or never. What had gotten into him?

"Hi Tom." Eileen batted her eyelashes at him. Tom ignored her. "Hi Tom." Hermione smiled, batting her eyelashes as well. 'Strange.' Tom thought annoyed. "Hermione, there will be a Hogsmeade-trip next Saturday." Riddle said quietly and tried hard to ignore the excited squeal from Eileen. "Yes, I know." Hermione said and blushed furiously. In fact, she couldn't look Tom Riddle in the eye. 'Hey, this is the future dark lord. Wake up. There is nothing to be embarrassed about.' she thought.

"I wanted to know, if you already have… have plans… or are going with someone." Tom stuttered. WHAT? Tom was NEVER stuttering.  
"No, not yet." Hermione said evenly.

"So, maybe would you like to go there with me and I could show you around?" Tom asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Okay." Hermione said impassively, remembering what Eileen had told her. Tom, however, couldn't conceal his feelings that well. His face broke into a relieved grin and he said: "Well, see you then in front of the Great hall."

When Tom was gone, Eileen almost instantly rounded on Hermione. "You did that perfectly. I really thought you couldn't care less." she giggled. "Hmm, actually I remembered your piece of advice." Hermione grinned mischievously.

…

Malfoy was leaning near a tree, having heard the whole conversation. Man, how he hated Tom Riddle. He wanted Hermione really badly and he couldn't bear it that Riddle had asked her out first. What had gotten into Riddle anyway? He had never gone out with a girl. And he had NEVER stolen Malfoy's crush. Furthermore, what about the meeting in the Hog's Head? Wait, he needed to get a date. A Malfoy always gets a date…

Slowly, he made his way to the Slytherin dungeons, thinking hard. Almost every pretty girl was already "taken". So what should he do? Of course. Malfoy smirked mischievously. Otherwise, he wouldn't be a Malfoy. Just a quick owl to the daughter of his father's ex-girlfriend and he would have a date for the day.

…

"WHAT? Why is the meeting cancelled?" Avery asked in horror. "Because… we need to postpone it to next week." Tom drawled. "But why?" Avery asked nonplussed. "Because I need to work out some things. And don't ask me again why. That is none of your business." Tom snapped at Avery. Avery was stunned. Was that the future dark lord?

…

"You look great." Eileen gasped when Hermione presented her clothes. She wore dark-blue denim jeans, black boots, a white top, a white fluffy jacket and her hair was charmed straight. She had tried out Eileen's make-up and was satisfied. "Hermione, I tell you, Tom Riddle will drop dead." Eileen smirked, raising an eye-brow.

…

Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall as Tom Riddle had asked her to meet him there. Her heart was thumping madly. She had never thought that she would ever go on a date with Voldemort. Or Tom Riddle. She was startled by Malfoy when she arrived in the Slytherin common room.

"Going to Hogsmeade as well?" he asked, wearing his famous smirk that must have passed on through hundreds of generations. "Yes, sure. What about you?" Hermione asked, trying to keep things friendly.

"Yes, I'm picking a girl up from the Headmaster's office. She is arriving by floopowder." his smirk became even wider. "Oh." was all Hermione answered. "Her name is Marie Delacour. From Beauxbatons. You must know her, since you attended Beauxbatons as well." Malfoy told her. Hermione's heart almost stopped beating.

'What? There was a girl from Beauxbatons? Of course, we don't know each other! What am I going to say? I just hope, we don't bump into each other during the trip.' Hermione thought sincerely. "Do you know her?" Malfoy urged further.

"Yes, uhm, well, kind of. We've seen each other around." Hermione said, suddenly growing hot around her cheeks.

'She is a veela. Of course, Hermione knows her! She just doesn't want to admit it!' Malfoy thought leering.

"Okay, see you later." Hermione was glad that they had reached the Great Hall. "See you then." Malfoy said mysteriously. God, how he reminded her of Draco.

…

Tom Riddle watched Hermione saying good-bye to Malfoy. God, that blonde-haired git was annoying! "Hi Tom." Hermione said breathlessly, blushing a bit. Tom had to admit to himself that Hermione was indeed the prettiest girl at Hogwarts. Not to mention the most intelligent one. And nice. And sweet. And… sexy… he licked his lips, looking at her tight jeans…

"Hi Hermione. You walked down here with Abraxas?" Tom asked sternly. "Yes, and is that a crime now?" she asked back. "No, but I just don't think that he is good company." Tom said seriously. "I agree with you." Hermione said simply which made Tom laugh. "I'm glad you noticed that." he laughed.

…

"Where would you like to go?" Tom asked Hermione in such a soft voice, she had never heard before from Tom. "I don't know. Why don't you just show me around?" she asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes… had she just "flirted" with the future dark lord?

"Okay. I'll show you the shops… Then we can get a drink at … I don't know, at the Three Broomsticks." Tom suggested. "Sounds great." Hermione smiled at him.

Tom showed her all the shops and she noticed that it hadn't really changed much 60 years later. "Let's go into that shop." Hermione said excitedly, pointing at a shop that hadn't used to be there at her time. "It's a clothes shop. Do you need anything?" Tom asked. "Just a quick look through it." Hermione begged. "Okay." Tom gave in, raising an eyebrow at her, which made Hermione laugh.

They walked inside and Hermione noticed fancy and very chic clothes. She always wanted to wear something from the 40s and now it was her chance to do so. She grabbed a beautiful long white-silver skirt along with a white-green top/blouse. When she exited the changing rooms, Tom looked at her, his mouth open. Hermione looked BEAUTIFUL! He couldn't suppress a sudden feeling of… he couldn't place it… but he liked it. "It's very… pretty." Tom said, his voice cracking slightly.

Outside again, Tom took her bag. When Hermione looked quizzically at him, he answered: "Let me carry it. It's probably too heavy for you."

A gob smacked Hermione and a happy Tom went into the bookstore. "I love books." Tom exclaimed. "So do I." Hermione said happily. She was also happy that they were inside a warm building, as it had started to get very cold.

Tom and Hermione browsed the bookshelves, enjoying themselves. Half an hour later they went outside again. "What did you buy?" Hermione asked him. "How to find weak spots of your enemies." he read from the cover. Hermione looked at him critically. "You don't need that, do you?" she asked. "You have no idea." Tom spat, snatching the book out of her hands. "Okay, fine." Hermione said, holding her hands up in defeat. "As long as you don't ask me what I have bought." she grinned.

"That was a wrong thing to say." Tom grinned evilly. "What do you mean?" she asked shocked. "What I mean. Let's see." Tom said, edging nearer towards her. Hermione's eyes were as round as galleons when he towered over her.

Then he started tickling her. Hermione couldn't breathe from laughing. "Stop stop stop." she laughed. "Why should I? You don't show me the book!" Tom laughed. "Please stop." Hermione said breathlessly, breaking out in fits of laughter again. "Only when you show me the book." Tom demanded. "Okay okay. You can look at it." she said, thankfully that Tom had finally stopped.

Wiping her eyes from the laughter, she pulled out the book. "How to charm your enemy?" Tom read from the cover, his face disbelieving. "You surely don't have any enemies, do you?" he asked shaking his head. "You don't know." Hermione sighed, barely audible.

…

"Are you cold?" Tom asked Hermione, who was shivering. "Yes, a bit." she admitted. Tom took off his jacket and put it around Hermione. She was stunned. Too stunned to say thank you. Voldemort gave her his jacket, because she was cold? No, that wasn't happening… but it wasn't Voldemort – it was Tom Riddle who was being this gentle, sincere and helpful…

Hermione spotted Eileen and David Zabini walk up a hill. 'I wonder, where they are going.' she thought randomly. "Look, Weasley and his latest flame." Tom said evilly. Hermione looked round and saw indeed Jack and Siu-Ling from Ravenclaw were walking around, Jack's face as red as his Gryffindor Lion.

Hermione looked at Tom, smirking evilly. Actually, she didn't care, but she had to play her part. "Let's get something to drink." Tom said, gesturing to the Three Broomsticks. He would never take Hermione to Hog's Head.

He opened the door for her and she walked inside, smiling gratefully at him. Tom didn't know, what possessed him. Why was he being civil to a GIRL? He was a loner. He should be in the Hog's Head, plotting with his death eater's how to become invincible. And not going on a stupid date with a girl. But is this date really stupid? It was the second time, he had cancelled a meeting for HER. Was he falling for her?

And then Tom noticed! Yes, he was falling for her! He couldn't let that happen. But on the other hand, he liked that feeling too much to lose it again… 'But then they shouldn't go here, but there was another location, Malfoy had mentioned to charm girls. I think it was called Madam Puddifoots… or so… yes that's it…" Tom thought happily. He cast a silent charm at the tables in the café so that Hermione thought that the pub was already full. "It's already full. There is no table available." Hermione said as predicted.

Tom Riddle grinned and said: "That doesn't matter. Let's go somewhere else then." he took her hand and led her out of the pub.

Laughing and talking merrily, they walked up the same hill, Eileen and David had taken. And then Hermione remembered with a shock so huge that she almost fell down the hill again – it was Madame Puddifoots – a pub for lovers! Harry had told her about that…

"Please, after you." Tom said gallantly, holding open the door for Hermione again. "Why thank you." Hermione smiled. She felt really happy to be with Tom. And she hated herself for that.

Tom and her took a seat near the window and Hermione looked around. A lot of couples of Hogwarts were sitting there, flirting with each other. David and Eileen were about a foot and a half away from then. "Hi Hermione." Eileen called out, holding hands with David. "Hi Eileen. Hi David." Hermione said a bit unenthusiastically. "Hi Tom. Hi Hermione." Zabini smiled. Tom grunted. He didn't want to spend an afternoon with them. He wanted to get to know Hermione…

"Two coffees please." Tom ordered and Hermione leaned over the table. "Tell me, you bought the book to bully Weasley?" she raised an eyebrow, pointing at a table near the door where Siu-Ling and Jack were sitting, not talking, but sending glares at each other. Tom's and David's faces broke into identical evil grins. "He will suffer…" Tom said quietly and David grinned. And then Hermione suddenly knew. Tom Riddle was capable of friendship… even if it was with Zabini.

Half an hour later, Malfoy trudged inside, on his arm, a beautiful girl with long blonde hair. "This is Marie Delacour, from Beauxbatons." he announced and everyone welcomed her. Hermione just looked at her dumbfounded. 'What am I going to do? Of course, she doesn't know me… what am I going to say? This is horrible.' Hermione looked at her, her face stark white.

"Hermione, I think you know each other… Marie, this is Hermione Crouch, you went to school together…"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

That's what happened so far:

_Half an hour later, Malfoy trudged inside, on his arm, a beautiful girl with long blonde hair. "This is Marie Delacour, from Beauxbatons." he announced and everyone welcomed her. Hermione just looked at her dumbfounded. 'What am I going to do? Of course, she doesn't know me… what am I going to say? This is horrible.' Hermione looked at her, her face stark white._

"_Hermione, I think you know each other… Marie, this is Hermione Crouch, you went to school together…"_

…

"Yes, of course, I remember you. Hi Hermione." the girl said friendlily.   
Hermione's mouth dropped. Luckily no one noticed. What was that girl playing it? She couldn't know Hermione, as Hermione had not been in Beauxbatons. Especially not in that time-period.

But since it was the best that could have happened to her, Hermione decided to play along. "Nice to see you again, Marie. Comment ca va?" Hermione was glad to have learned some French. "Merci. Comment ca va avec toi?" Marie simpered. "Ca va bien aussi. Merci. » Hermione answered. 

« Hmmm, so Marie, you just came here to visit Malfoy ? » Riddle asked and everyone was stunned. Riddle NEVER uttered even two words to strangers. Let alone to his classmates. "Yes, we are very good friends." Marie grinned. "Well, if you could excuse Marie and me, we are going to sit somewhere… more private." Malfoy grinned, looking significantly at Hermione.

Hermione was stunned. She had thought that this would have ended in a fiasco. But instead, it just PROVED that she DID attend Beauxbatons. "Hermione, let's go back. I need to do my transfiguration homework." Tom said suppressing a yawn.

…

On their way back, they were talking a lot. About classes, about teachers, about students, and about Hermione's clothes. Tom was STILL carrying her bag. "You really don't have to carry my bag." Hermione said embarrassed. "I don't have to, but I want to. Besides, I'm stronger than you." Tom shot a grin at her. "WHAT?" Hermione yelped. "You heard me!" Tom grinned slyly. "So, practically, I should be satisfied, that I've got a young, handsome gentleman, carrying my bag?" Hermione stated.  
"Yes. You should be." Tom grinned.  
Hermione looked at him and smiled: "I am."

…

Tom's thoughts strolled towards Hermione. 'She thinks I'm handsome? HANDSOME? The dark lord should NOT be considered a handsome pretty-boy…' Tom thought. But he couldn't help feeling considerably happier and more self-confident afterwards.

'Oh no. What did I say? He thinks that I fancy him. I told him, he was handsome. And that I didn't mind him carrying my bags.' Hermione blushed and continued walking in silence.

"Say, Hermione, could we work on that polyjuice potion today? I think it is time to add the crushed beetles." Tom said out of the blue. "Yes, right. Tonight?" Hermione asked, blushing harder than ever. "Yes. In front of the Head-boy room?" Tom asked, even blushing slightly himself. "Okay." Hermione smiled.

The rest of the way to the dungeons, they walked in silence, not looking at each other. When they arrived in the Slytherin common room, Tom handed Hermione her bags. "Thank you." she looked at him. "It was a pleasure. See you later then." he smirked a slightly lopsided smile.

…

"Oh no." Tom groaned, falling down onto his bed… 'What have I gotten myself into? I've already cancelled TWO meetings because of HER – a new girl from Beauxbatons, just because she is pretty… But she is not just pretty, she is self-confident, smart, intelligent, sporty and has a sweet smile…' Tom remembered her blushing when he suggested making the potion together. How he loved her blush. How he loved her smiled.

His thoughts were interrupted by a disgruntled Malfoy, who was the other head-boy (they had two head-boys at that time!). He fell down onto the other bed, moaning. Tom Riddle, as usual, didn't react. "That stupid bitch!" Malfoy called out. Tom remained silent. "She returned to Beauxbatons!" he sighed. "Who?" Tom asked, suddenly feeling alarmed. "Marie. I asked her to stay though." Malfoy said and Tom's face visibly relaxed. Unfortunately, Malfoy noticed.

"Were thinking about HER, weren't you? Hermione?" Malfoy spat. "So, what is it to you?" Tom asked dangerously quietly. Malfoy sat up. It was against his nature to stand up against the dark lord, but NO ONE, not even a future dark lord would take "his" girls away.

"Tom, since WHEN are you interested in girls? Wasn't it your goal to achieve something higher? To rule the world? To clean the world of mudblood-filth? To make wizards not need to hide anymore? To practice magic that was never tried out before? Tom, YOU told us about your goals! YOU were our leader! Are you now going to stop everything, just because of a girl?" Malfoy practically yelled.

"Shut your trap, Malfoy." Tom had gotten up, his wand pointing directly at Malfoy's throat. "Tom, now don't be foolish. You know it as much as I do. A GIRL would hinder you!" Malfoy said quietly. Tom shook his head. His face inched closer to Malfoy's until their noses were almost touching. "Not, if she's my second lady." he said barely audible.

…

Hermione fell down onto her bed, groaning. She was slowly falling for the dark lord. Was that her goal? Was that what she wanted? What would Harry and Ron say? They don't say anything, because they are dead. Or rather not even born yet… Hermione looked towards the ceiling. No, she should stop herself. She was NOT falling for the person who killed all of her friends!

…

Hermione didn't know why she made up, why she brushed her hair, why she reapplied make-up and sprayed on perfume… was she completely out of her mind?

Tom didn't know why he made up, why he parted his hair to the side, why he sprayed on perfume… was he completely out of his mind?

…

"Hi Hermione." "Hi Tom." They looked at each other awkwardly.

"So… where shall we proceed with the potion?" Hermione was the first to break the silence. "I don't know." Tom said. He didn't know why he felt so awkward around her. Hermione shrugged. "Everything is fine by me. As long as there are no classmates who would copy us." she smirked. "Okay, let's go to the head-boy room then." Tom said, blushing against his will. Why though? 'Because everyone always assumes that taking a girl to your room means something else…' his mind told him.

"Okay. Isn't Abraxas in there?" Hermione asked cautiously. "No, he is in the library, studying transfiguration." Tom said. "Oh, you are pretty well-informed." Hermione raised her eyebrows suspiciously. "I have my ways." Tom smirked, holding the door open.

Again Hermione was surprised by his actions. Not even Harry and Ron were THAT courteous. Well, maybe Krum. She thanked him and took a seat at the round table.

They worked on their potion and got pretty far. Actually Hermione had lots of fun. Tom's plans of asking Hermione to join his death-eaters were destroyed when he looked into her chocolate brown eyes and noticed her high cheek-bones. He was fascinated by her beautiful glow of happiness and excitement. He would NEVER let anyone hurt her. He would not ask her to join his followers. She was too precious for that. It was too dangerous for her and he would NEVER let anything happen to her…

Tom looked deeply into her eyes and she didn't look away. "We progressed greatly today. We'll be finished even before Friday." Tom said confidently. "Yes. I'm glad." Hermione smiled. "So…" Tom couldn't quite place his words. "So?" Hermione smirked a bit at him. "Why don't we go for a walk? It's nice outside and I need fresh air." Tom suggested. "I'll be right with you. I'll just get my coat." Hermione said and was already out of the door.

She was surprised at how easy it was to talk to him now. He was even able to speak in full sentences. He was being nice to her. No, he was being a gentleman . And he was great company. Great to talk to. Intelligent. An exciting conversation. A great person… and SOOOOOOOOO good-looking…

…

Tom met Hermione in front of the Slytherin common room. On their way outside, they crashed into Zabini and Eileen kissing. They didn't notice Hermione and Tom, but Hermione and Tom were too embarrassed to look at each other for a few minutes. They were walking in a comfortable silence and looked at the stars. "Let's go to the astronomy tower." Tom suggested, taking Hermione's hand and leading her up the stairs. Her hand tingled with his touch and she didn't dare pull it away.

Tom felt a kind of electrical surge when he touched Hermione's hand and led her up the stairs. Never before had he experienced such a feeling. Was he going soft? Or was he… really falling in love?

Hermione gasped. "It's beautiful. I've never seen it at night." she said when she was on the balcony, watching the sky and the stars. "I know." Tom said quietly, from behind. He wrapped his arms around her and she put her head onto his shoulder.

As ironic as it sounds, but at that moment, Hermione and Tom felt completely peaceful. Nothing could hurt them. No one would hurt them. They felt so peaceful and at ease and so comfortable and protected that they didn't notice a pair of blue eyes staring hatefully at them.

"Thank you Tom, for that beautiful day. I had so much fun." Hermione said honestly and meant every word of it. She turned around and looked into his eyes. Her vision of a mass-murderer were replaced by a nice, caring, sweet, handsome and intelligent Tom Riddle.

"I had a great day as well. You know Hermione, I was never interested in girls until you appeared. And… I have to admit… you are very important to me." he said and pulled Hermione towards him.

What had gotten into him?

Tom looked into her eyes. Her eyes were wide and sparkling, her skin was tingling with excitement so that even he felt it. Her heart was beating faster and her cheeks were flushed.

Hermione gazed at him, the moon was reflected in his dark eyes, his hair was falling loosely into his eyes and his usually pale skin suddenly sported a fresh, young colour. His features softened and he looked back at Hermione with a kind of longing. She noticed that his impassive face had turned … could that be passionate?

Hermione couldn't speak when his face moved closer to hers. Their mouths were only millimetres apart. And then…

…. HAHAHAHA cliffhanger…. STAY tuned ;-)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thank you all for the reviews and messages!!!!! ;-) I really appreciate them…

…

That's what happened so far:

Tom looked into her eyes. Her eyes were wide and sparkling, her skin was tingling with excitement so that even he felt it. Her heart was beating faster and her cheeks were flushed.

Hermione gazed at him, the moon was reflected in his dark eyes, his hair was falling loosely into his eyes and his usually pale skin suddenly sported a fresh, young colour. His features softened and he looked back at Hermione with a kind of longing. She noticed that his impassive face had turned … could that be passionate?

Hermione couldn't speak when his face moved closer to hers. Their mouths were only millimetres apart. And then…

…

… they kissed. Hermione felt his lips brushing hers slightly, almost not noticeable and her knees were about to give away. Tom experienced a feeling that he had never experienced before and couldn't quite place it. It was as if his insides were made of lively snakes. His lips brushed a bit harder onto hers and Hermione gave in.

He pulled her tighter towards him and held her on her hips and brushed his tongue along her lips. Hermione savoured his taste and permitted him entry into her mouth. Hermione and Tom were kissing, their tongues exploring each other's mouths.

Tom let his free hand, run through her long silky hair and he had to admit that it was the prettiest hair he had ever seen or felt. Hermione had her arms slung around his shoulders, leaning into him and feeling butterflies that had not been there when she had kissed Ron or Krum.

It seemed like an eternity. It seemed like nothing else mattered… Hermione and Tom never wanted this to end…

…

"So, Miss Crouch, or rather Miss Granger, how is your mission going?" Dumbledore was surveying her through his half-moon spectacles in a friendly way. Hermione was in his office, sucking a lemon-drop. "Well, Professor, actually I think it is not going that badly. You know, there was a point when I thought, oh now, everyone is going to find out. That was yesterday. I was in a café with… well with Tom and then Abraxas came in with a girl from Beauxbatons. Of course, everyone assumed that we must know each other. And curiously enough, she said she did recognize me." Hermione said shrugging.

"Ah, Miss Granger. In fact, it was me who had this brilliant idea. I quickly modified her memory so that when she sees you, she thought that you went to school together. It seems that my plan had worked." Dumbledore smiled obviously pleased with himself.

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "That was you? Well, all I can say, is thank you." she smiled. Dumbledore looked at her imploringly: "No problem." "But, please tell me, do you have any possibility to look into the future?" she asked. "Unfortunately not. Though I can see changes… Changes in Mr. Riddle, changes in the Slytherins… It's you, Miss Granger… it's you."

Hermione was wandering through the halls to the library. She had promised to meet up with Eileen who wanted to fill her in about Zabini.

"Hermione, come here." Eileen waved at her and Hermione hurried over to her. "Now. You wanted to fill me in?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "YES. You know, David and me went to Hogsmeade, right?"

She wasted no time in telling Hermione all the details, how he asked her out and how he kissed her. "He is the best kisser, I've ever had." Eileen sighed happily. "And are you going to see him again?" Hermione questioned. "Well, I'll have to, we attend the same classes…" Eileen looked quizzically at Hermione. "Ugh, you know what I mean… outside classes." Hermione said a bit exasperatedly. Eileen reminded her a lot of Harry, when Harry had trouble with Cho. "I… I don't know. Maybe… but then he should give me signals." Eileen said suddenly very self-conscious.

"Don't worry. He will ask you." Hermione smiled. "No, he didn't talk to me the whole day. And it is Sunday. We went on this wonderful date yesterday… I don't know." Eileen said, her head hanging down. "Oh don't worry. He will." Hermione said, pulling homework out of her bag.

"No, don't do that yet. Tell me, how was your date with Riddle? I never expected HIM to go on a date with ANY girl. You should be considered lucky." Eileen grinned. "It was great. Tom is a real gentleman and when you get to know him, he is really nice and YES, you can talk to him." Hermione giggled and Eileen joined in. "AND, did you kiss?" Eileen asked with huge eyes. "Uhm, yes, but not on the date." Hermione said. "When?" Eileen asked, her eyes as round as galleons. "AFTER the date. Tom and I met up for the polyjuice potion project and then we went for a walk and we kissed on top of the astronomy tower." Hermione explained.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, that is so romantic!" Eileen squealed and Hermione grinned. "Hermione, don't ever let this one go." Eileen said and Hermione silently agreed with her. She would never ever let Tom Riddle go. Not because she was scared of him becoming the dark lord. But because she cared for him.

…

Tom Riddle was lying on his bed, thinking about Hermione. He still remembered the touch of her lips. Her beautiful hair that was blowing slightly in the wind. Her laugh and her smile, her white teeth, her lush lips and her sexy hips. Hmm, but that couldn't be happening. He knew that she was "bad" for his plans, but he also knew that he wanted, no NEEDED to see her again and again and again.

He got up from his bed and decided to take action.

…

Finally, Hermione was finished with her homework and Eileen was deeply in conversation with David. "Okay, I'm getting ready for dinner." Hermione announced. "Okay, see you later." David and Eileen said in unison, but not taking their eyes off each other.

Hermione almost reached the portrait hole when she collided with somebody. "Oh, sorry." Hermione said awkwardly. Then she stopped. It was gorgeous Tom. "Hermione." he said shortly. "Tom." she said and there was an awkward pause.

"Are you going to dinner?" he finally asked. "Yes, I am. I just have to put my books away." she answered and gave him a little smirk which he returned. "I'll wait for you here. Be quick." he said and waved her away. Hermione nodded.

'What? Am I going soft?' Tom scowled. No, he wasn't. He was starting to live life.

…

Hermione returned two minutes later, looking windswept. "Wow that WAS fast." Tom laughed. "Yes, I tried my best… but just because it's YOU." Hermione said flirtatiously. Tom looked at her with passion in his eyes. He pulled her towards her and kissed her again. The kiss was almost as good as yesterday.

Her lips were soft and lush. His lips were excited and warm. The kiss turned from sweet to passionate when Hermione put a stop to this.

"Uhhhh, I can't breathe…" Hermione said and took breath. "Hmm, am I making you breathless? Yes, I know. Who wouldn't be?" Tom teased her and Hermione pushed him playfully into his shoulder, laughing at him. "Hey, what was that for?" Tom retorted. "Hmmm, let's think. There is no reason, actually. Too bad. How can I say sorry?" she asked with a playful smirk. "What about that?" Tom asked and held her again, kissing her for several minutes. When they broke away, Hermione knew – Tom had changed.

…

Abraxas looked at him in the mirror he and Tom shared in their head boy dorm. He was angry. He was angry at Tom, angry at Hermione, angry at Dumbledore, angry at Dippett and angry at everyone. He always got what he wanted. He always got every girl he wanted. Why not this time? Of course, Abraxas respected Tom a lot, especially as their leader. But he wouldn't let anyone take the girl he desired away. Not even Tom.

His mind set, Abraxas was about to form a plan. And in his eyes the plan was perfect. Abraxas smirked his usual Malfoy-smirk. Yes, that was going to get him to Hermione.

…

The next morning, Hermione decided to sleep in. She had spent the whole evening with Tom kissing, talking, kissing, laughing, kissing, going for a walk, kissing, gazing at the stars, kissing, … and then cuddling in front of the Slytherin fire. They had stayed up late and now Hermione was tired.

Eileen also stayed in. She had not even returned to her room, probably stayed over at David's, however they managed that.

Therefore, Hermione and Eileen arrived in charms class late. They were paired up with the Hufflepuffs and the only seat that was still available was next to…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Here you are – part 9 - enjoy ;-)

That's what happened so far:

_The next morning, Hermione decided to sleep in. She had spent the whole evening with Tom kissing, talking, kissing, laughing, kissing, going for a walk, kissing, gazing at the stars, kissing, … and then cuddling in front of the Slytherin fire. They had stayed up late and now Hermione was tired. _

_Eileen also stayed in. She had not even returned to her room, probably stayed over at David's, however they managed that._

_Therefore, Hermione and Eileen arrived in charms class late. They were paired up with the Hufflepuffs and the only seat that was still available was next to…_

…

… Marc Diggory as Eileen had already taken a seat next to her boyfriend. Hermione very well remembered his grandson, Cedric Diggory and it was obvious that all the girls were drooling over him as well.

"Hi." Hermione smiled. "Hi Hermione. Already got used to Hogwarts?" Marc asked with a smile. "Yes, it's almost like my second home again. And I don't get lost anymore." she smiled. "You should be glad that you are not in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." he sighed. "Why?" Hermione wrinkled her brow. "Because their dorms are on the towers on the west and east wing, on the seventh floor. You would get even more lost. The Hufflepuffs and Slytherins are better, they are almost situated near the classrooms… " Marc drabbled on and on and Hermione suddenly noticed Tom glaring at her. 'What's now with him?' Hermione thought bewildered.

'Why is she sitting with Diggory? She should be sitting next to me… oh but Parkinson is already sitting next to me… what a pity.' Tom's gaze relaxed and he smirked at Hermione who smirked back.

"What is with you and Tom? The whole school is talking about it!" Marc said and Hermione gasped. "The WHOLE school? WHY?" "Because, Hermione, you are his first serious girlfriend. We never even thought he could really FANCY somebody. We all had the impression that he was only focused on the dark arts." Marc smiled and Hermione shook her head. "To be honest, I don't know what we are." and then Hermione started thinking: 'What is really going on between Tom and me? What are we? Are we girlfriend and boyfriend or a long way from it?'

She didn't know that Tom had similar thoughts. 'I don't know what Hermione and I really are. Are what somebody would call boyfriend and girlfriend or are we just friends?' he dwelled on that thought a bit more. Friends were not enough. But girlfriend sounded to him very strange and in fact it scared him a little. But when he thought about it he knew that he would allow no other boy to take her away from him…

…

"Wanna hang out after lunch?" Tom was standing in front of her, flashing her a charming smile. "Sure." Hermione grinned and he gave her a quick kiss. "You know, I thought that we could brew our potion. We could finish it today." Hermione suggested. "Hmmm, alright. In fact, I've got a free period right now." Tom explained. "I don't. Arithmancy." Hermione told him, rolling her eyes. "Okay, see you after lunch then." Tom gave her another kiss and left.

Man, he really had to catch up with his death eater meetings. After all he had plans and he still had them and didn't want anyone interfere with it. He saw Avery and grabbed his arm: "Tom?" Avery asked trembling. "There will be a meeting tonight! At 8:30 pm. In the secret Slytherin room. Tell everyone." Tom said and disappeared without another word.

He had to show that he had the whole Hogwarts-school under control and especially that he was the heir of Slytherin. But how? It was too risky to open the chamber and let out the basilisk as he didn't know how to tame it yet and furthermore he didn't want a special person to die… that person was Hermione.

…

Again, Hermione was late.

She sat down next to a girl with brown pigtails and glasses. Somehow the girl seemed familiar but Hermione couldn't quite place her. "Hi, I'm Hermione." she said. The girl had an annoying high voice when she spoke, but that wasn't what made Hermione shiver. Her name made her think. "Hi Hermione. My name is Myrtle." the girl said.

"Who can tell me the difference between the magical 9 and the Muggle 9?" the arithmancy professor asked. Hermione narrowly missed Myrtles glasses when her hand shot up. "It's the way it's used." she said and started counting the various points. Everyone gazed at her as if she was crazy.

Hermione was completely thrown. Myrtle. What Hermione knew from history and her adventures with Harry, Myrtle should already have made contact with the basilisk. Had she, Hermione, already altered the future?

…

"What do you think of Myrtle?" Hermione asked Tom over their cauldron. "Who is that?" Tom asked raising his eyebrows. "Girl with pigtails and glasses from Ravenclaw." "Oh HER… she does not quite meet my standards." Tom laughed hollowly. "You do however." he almost inaudibly sighed. Hermione, who had heard it, put her arm around him and kissed him hotly. 'I really like her kisses. I would like to meet up with her tonight. Why did I plan that meeting tonight? I'm so stupid…' Tom thought angrily.

…

"Meeting with Tom?" Abraxas asked Zabini with loading. "Yes, he requested it. 8:30 in the secret Slytherin room. He is so annoying, Tom is. Especially since he met that new girl…" Zabini rolled his eyes.

sorry that it's so short… enjoy the next chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

That's what happened so far:

"_Meeting with Tom?" Abraxas asked Zabini with loading. "Yes, he requested it. 8:30 in the secret Slytherin room. He is so annoying, Tom is. Especially since he met that new girl…" Zabini rolled his eyes_.

"He is strange. He has changed. And it's Hermione's fault. I wish she'd never turned up." Abraxas said grimly. "No no, not that harsh, Malfoy. You know, I think she is quite nice." Zabini grinned. "She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. And I grew up with the Malfoy-family." Abraxas spat. "So why don't you like her then?" Zabini asked. "Don't you get it, David? I want her!" Abraxas growled.

"But … you've always got every girl you wanted." Zabini gaped. "I know. And I WILL get her!" Abraxas said confidently. "You don't know who you are competing against. It's … what does he call himself again,... right … Voldemort! You cannot win against Voldemort!" Zabini said desperately. "I will. Trust me, Zabini."

Zabini laughed humourlessly. "Does this brilliant plan of yours involve by any way Avery?" Zabini rolled his eyes. "So what?" Malfoy's face was bright red and he shoved Zabini away.

…

"What?" Dumbledore asked, and his eyes were twinkling. "Yes, she was a ghost in our year. Tom let out the basilisk and killed her! She should already be dead." Hermione was massaging her forehead. "You changed the future. Wow. Congratulations. Although, why do you think did that happen?" Dumbledore asked her kindly. "Because… maybe he cares about me?" Hermione asked, her voice sounding hopeful. "You are right, Miss Granger. He probably DOES care about you and didn't want to put you into danger. I knew you could change him! That's why I sent you!" Dumbledore cried happily. "Or maybe because I was the only one left." Hermione murmured. "This was the reason." Dumbledore said chuckling.

Hermione smiled at him and said: "I'm really scared a bit. What if I change the future too much so that some people won't be born and some things were just changing too much? What if my friends, Harry and Ron don't recognize me anymore?" Hermione asked shuddering.

Dumbledore suddenly looked a bit sadly at her. "Yes, that can indeed happen. You cannot steer that. It is your task to complete what you've started. Or you can go back! But would you really like to see your friends dead?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "No, of course not." Hermione said heavily.

"No, of course not." Tom said heavily, looking at Avery in disgust. "What were you thinking?" he added. "You have changed, my lord. Furthermore, you suddenly seem interested in girls, especially this one." Avery rolled his eyes. "What's wrong with caring for a girl?" Tom spat. "Nothing. Just that you had other plans for yourself. And now she comes along and destroys everything!" Avery said more confidently than he felt. "I'll tell you what! I'll not let her destroy my plans!" Tom said dangerously quietly.

Avery nodded gravely, a huge sign of relief crossing his features. "Very well, my lord. See you later." he said. Tom felt a lump rise in his throat. Maybe Avery was right. Hermione really seemed to destroy his plans. Not because she deliberately did that, but because, he, Tom, had to think about her all the time…

…

"Oh the Halloween ball!" a Ravenclaw girl said excitedly to her friend. Hermione looked at the sign as well:

_You are invited to the Halloween Ball!  
Who: Students of 13 and above  
Where: Hogwarts Great Hall  
When: 31 October at 20:00  
How: Either alone or with a partner  
What: 3-course menu, a bar, dances and just fun… plus a surprise band  
Why: Because we want to have a blast!!!!!  
Yours prefects_

"Who are you going with?" the girl exclaimed. "I don't know. Maybe … I'll see. Hopefully he asks me out." the two girls giggled and departed.

…

"You don't have time for me?" Hermione asked playfully disappointed. "Right. Look, Hermione, tonight I'm meeting my friends. My boys. What would you say to a late snack in the kitchens?" Tom held her closer, staring into her eyes. "I wouldn't say no to that." Hermione said laughing and kissed him deeply. "You know that I'd rather meet up with you than Abraxas and that lot?" Tom nuzzled into her hair.

"I hope so!" Hermione laughed. She had never felt this happy with Ron or Krum. She was changing the Dark Lord into a handsome sweet youth. She looked lovingly into his eyes and Tom returned her gaze.

"Let's meet up tonight in the kitchens." Hermione said then smiling. "Okay, see you later. See you at 10pm then." Tom kissed her good-bye and when he exited through the portrait hole he sighed. Tonight he would tell Hermione everything. Hermione shook her head. Tom had obviously not read the sign of the Halloween ball yet. 5 Minutes later, Hermione thought about going to the library to catch up on her homework and when she exited through the portrait hole she sighed. Tonight she would tell Tom everything.

…

"What are YOU doing?" Marc Diggory asked bending over Hermione's parchment. "I'm doing my charms homework." Hermione sighed. "Oh about the cheering charm?" Diggory asked, rolling his eyes. "The very same. It's too complicated." Hermione sighed. "If you would like to you can cheer me up." Diggory suggested.

"NO!" Hermione laughed out loud. "Why not?" Diggory smiled broadly. "Because I would send you into fits of giggles and you won't be able to stop for the next 5 hours." she sighed. "It can't be that bad. Besides for a Slytherin you seem very intelligent." Diggory mused. "Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Diggory." Hermione smiled and shook her head.

She and Marc continued making notes when they were suddenly interrupted by a breathless voice. "Have you seen Tom anywhere?" David Zabini asked. "Calm down. Why are you so out of breath?" Hermione asked wrinkling her eyebrows. "Not important. Have you seen him?" he asked. "No, I'm sorry. Weren't you supposed to meet up?" she asked.

"Yes, we were." Zabini squared his shoulders and slouched off, looking slightly harassed…

…

"He is not here?" Tom roared. "No, he is not, my lord. Maybe he doesn't know where to meet?" Abraxas said evenly. Tom looked dangerously around. "You know that this meeting is useless if anyone is missing! Hasn't anyone informed him that the location has changed?" Tom growled furiously.

"He should know. I told everyone." Lestrange shook his head. "That's his problem. If he decides not to turn up anymore… he has to choose. He has to pick sides. Either our side… or the losing side." Tom's smile grew into an evil grotesque mask.

Abraxas and Avery looked at each other leeringly. "You know what, Tom?" Avery asked cautiously. "What is it Avery? Just because I'm in such a good mood I allow you to ask questions." Tom said evenly. "Really, you think that's why? Or maybe it's because of this new girl…" Avery said superiorly.

"You can't seriously seem to care." Tom spat. "Yes, actually I do. I don't want my lord to turn into an anti-hero. You have changed. As a lord, you cannot have a girlfriend." Abraxas said stiffly.

"It is NOT your authority to decide that. I don't have to live like a priest." Tom said quietly. "No, of course not, but it would make a better impression." Malfoy said weakly. "So what. Look, I don't care Malfoy. Just keep your ugly nose out of other people's business." Tom was about to leave when he heard Malfoy behind him.

"Look, Tom. Be sensible. If you don't dump her so that you can be the same lord as before, we… we cannot see you as our leader anymore… and have to carry on without you." Abraxas said slowly, while looking Tom into his face.

"I don't know what has gotten into you. We do not date, Malfoy. Just because you can't keep your hands off the girls, doesn't mean, I can't either." Tom shook his head and looked around at everyone. "You know what, Tom? We will fight! Hermione will choose one of us. Is it you or me? She will decide and then we'll know where she really belongs… are you in for the fight or are you a coward?" Malfoy asked dangerously.

Everyone gasped. No one had ever challenged Tom. They were all waiting for his furious reaction, but none came. Instead Tom wrinkled his nose and spat: "Challenge taken. We've got one week. If I win the girl over, I will still be leader AND get the girl, should you win over Hermione, which is very unlikely in my opinion, you will get HER and you will be leader! However, if none of us wins, then it is the same, I will be leader and you will be nothing." Tom smirked and stuck out his hand. "Deal." Abraxas said, grasping Tom's hand.

…

Eileen gasped. She had been hiding in a corner listening in. No, that couldn't be happening. This 'group' was plotting again! She had to warn Hermione…

"Hermione, I've finally found you." Eileen said breathlessly as soon as she had arrived in the library. "Oh hi Diggory." Eileen said, flashing him a perfect smile. Marc returned it a bit unsurely. "Hermione, I need to talk to you. It's urgent." Eileen said desperately. "Ok, sure. Marc, I will be back in a bit." Hermione said. Marc smiled at the girls. He hated himself for being a Hufflepuff. He loved Slytheringirls. Especially Hermione. But no one from Slytherin would ever date him, a Hufflepuff…

She pulled Hermione harshly into a dark corner: "Look Tom's group is plotting again!" she said trembling. "Plotting? Tom's group?" Hermione raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Yes. Tom has these 'friends' or followers and they are plotting how to use Dark Magic, how to live forever and world domination. Oh and how to destroy mudbloods." Eileen said darkly. Hermione tried to play clueless. "And who are these followers?" she asked. "All of them are in Slytherin. Crabbe, Goyle, McNair, Avery, Lestrange, Zabini, Parkinson and some of them I don't know. The biggest problem is Abraxas." Eileen said urgently.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked flabbergasted. "Yes. They made a deal. He and Tom. They've got one week. If Tom succeeds, then he will still be leader, if Abraxas succeeds then he will be leader and if no one succeeds then no change will be done." Eileen said. "what are you talking about? Succeed in what?" Hermione asked. "Succeed in getting you."

…

"I don't know what to do! What would be the best choice?" Hermione asked her future headmaster. She felt a bit odd, discussing that with him. "If you choose Tom, then he will still be the future dark lord, if you choose Malfoy then Malfoy will instead be the dark lord. If you choose someone else then it will still be Tom. Hermione, for some reason, my mind tells me that you should choose someone else. For this week. Try to make Mr. Riddle fight for you. If he thinks he's losing you, then he will fight for you. Not only for his group – just for you." Dumbledore smiled serenely. Hermione sighed.

"In fact, Miss Crouch, or rather Miss Granger, I think that Tom already cares a lot about you. Because he was prepared to fight for you." Dumbledore smiled and Hermione gasped loudly. "Good night, Miss Granger."

…

Hermione's mind was whirling. She hated doing that to Tom. But it was her job to do that. She walked into the library, where Marc Diggory was still waiting. The handsome youth smiled when he saw Hermione again. "That was a bit longer than some minutes." he grinned. "I'm really sorry, Marc." Hermione said sincerely. "I will never forgive you." Marc said jokingly. "I'm so sorry. What do I have to do, so that your highness forgives me?" Hermione asked as jokingly as him. "Will you go to the Halloween Ball with me?" Diggory asked.

Hermione smiled. It was the perfect opportunity to make Tom fight for her. "Yes, I would love to." she smiled.

Cliffieeee……………………..


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry, that it took me so long. Here is part 11. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

_Hermione's mind was whirling. She hated doing that to Tom. But it was her job to do that. She walked into the library, where Marc Diggory was still waiting. The handsome youth smiled when he saw Hermione again. "That was a bit longer than some minutes." he grinned. "I'm really sorry, Marc." Hermione said sincerely. "I will never forgive you." Marc said jokingly. "I'm so sorry. What do I have to do, so that your highness forgives me?" Hermione asked as jokingly as him. "Will you go to the Halloween Ball with me?" Diggory asked._

_Hermione smiled. It was the perfect opportunity to make Tom fight for her. "Yes, I would love to." she smiled._

„Great. See you then." Marc Diggory took her hand and kissed it. Hermione watched him leave, her face flushed. She didn't trust this situation. Not at all.

"Uahhhhhhhhh." Eileen gasped when Hermione had told her everything. "You decided not to date anyone of those two cuties?" Eileen shook her head disbelievingly. "So what? My date IS cute." Hermione grinned. "Yes, he is, I grant you that. But Diggory is a HUFFLEPUFF. I mean, come on, a Hufflepuff. I wouldn't mind a Ravenclaw. But a Hufflepuff or Gryffindor are the worst. Hermione Crouch, YOU are a Slytherin!" Eileen breathed. Hermione shook her head. "Abraxas is free for you. Be happy about that." Hermione said confidently. "No no no. I've already got a date." Eileen said a bit sheepishly. "Oh ok. And who is this happy guy?" Hermione grinned. Eileen suddenly went beet-red. "He is not in my cute-guys-portfolio. But he is a wonderful person. And he is a year younger than me… I really like him very much." Eileen said, not looking at Hermione. "WHO is it?" Hermione pressed on. Eileen looked up at her, her face even redder: "Tobias Snape."

Hermione opened her mouth. So this was when Severus Snape's parents had met. "What is it?" Eileen asked timidly. "Nothing. It's just, I've never seen him." Hermione said quickly. "Oh, I can imagine. He is a year younger… and well… he is in Ravenclaw." Eileen said. Hermione gasped even louder. "WHAT?" Eileen asked. 'I can't believe that Snape's father was in RAVENCLAW of all places! I thought they were ALL in Slytherin.' Hermione thought. "No, nothing. I thought YOU would only date Slytherins." Hermione laughed. "I know. But Tobias Snape is… different!" Eileen looked dreamily at Hermione. "You know, how he asked me out, Hermione? He conjured me a bunch of roses and asked me. Isn't that cute?" "Seems like a typical thing a Ravenclaw would do." Hermione answered wearily.

…

The next morning

Hermione stumbled out of her dorm, reaching the Slytherin common room. "Hey Hermione. Are you going to breakfast?" a male voice asked. She turned around and saw Abraxas. But it wasn't what Abraxas Malfoy usually looked like. His blonde hair was not gelled back, it hang loosely in his eyes, he wore trendy clothes and glittering necklaces and bracelets. Hermione could also smell his cologne at this distance.

She suppressed a grin and answered: "Yes, I'm going." "Okay, I'll come with you." Abraxas said and Hermione said nothing. Tom watched them leave. He had been about to ask Hermione as well. But Abraxas was faster. Shit. Tom muttered darkly and hurried down the steps.

Malfoy talked with Hermione about all sorts of things. Although she didn't really like Abraxas, she had to admit, that he was actually nice to her, and that their conversation was interesting and intelligent. She also liked his voice which seemed to have matured and become a bit deeper.

"And then I told her that she had actually switched the packages. She denied it and I told HER to wear these clothes herself." Malfoy grinned. Despite herself, Hermione had to laugh as well. She noticed that if he wanted to, then Malfoy could also be fun and charming. He smirked at Hermione and she smirked back.

Tom heard Hermione laugh. It almost broke his heart. 'Don't give up Tom. Don't give up." Tom repeatedly told himself.

Malfoy and Hermione took a seat at the Slytherin table, Malfoy talking away and Hermione giggling. Most of Tom's friends knew what was going on, but didn't say anything. No one wanted Malfoy as their leader, but they feared him almost as much as Tom himself and didn't dare do anything.

"… and then I had an early dinner instead." Malfoy grinned. Hermione laughed: "You really are a bad boy. Just don't be caught." she warned him. "Very well. What do you have next?" he asked her. "Arithmancy." Hermione said happily. She was looking forward to a Malfoy-and-Tom-free zone. "Okay. I've got care of magical creatures. See you later then." Malfoy took her hand and kissed it. "See you later, Abraxas." Hermione grinned.

She quickly finished her cereals and noticed a dark shadow above her. "Tom?" she asked quizzically. "Hermione, I would like to warn you. Malfoy just uses you. Don't fall for his tricks." he said quietly. "Don't worry, Tom." Hermione said and got up. "So you are not going out with him?" he asked hopefully. "No, Tom. No." Hermione almost laughed out loud. Tom really cared for her. This thought made her happier than the past weeks.

…

"Excuse me?" Siu-Ling opened her mouth, almost resembling the Ravenclaw-emblem on her robes. "You heard correctly, Miss Ling. You can only make an advance payment of 80." the professor drawled. Hermione looked at her notes. This did not make sense. "I can't see the point of this exercise then." Siu-Ling stated calmly. "That, Miss Ling, was my point. To recognize that this exercise is full of mistakes and is therefore useless. Ten points to Ravenclaw." the professor said and the Ravenclaws cheered.

Without warning, the professor ended the lesson 5 minutes after the next lesson had begun and therefore Hermione arrived slightly late in potions. To her horror only two seats were available. One next to Tom and the other one next to Malfoy. 'Malfoy had his fun this morning, I will choose Tom this time.' Hermione thought reasonably.

It was actually lots of fun this game. Guys fawning over her, trying to win her over and SHE could choose… "Hi Tom." Hermione smiled. Tom looked at her relieved and happy. He shot a quick triumphant glance to Malfoy who returned it with hatred. "Hi Hermione. How come you are late?" he asked quietly. "Arithmancy went on for ages." Hermione rolled her eyes and Tom laughed. "Don't worry. You haven't missed anything so far." Tom said, rubbing his forehead.

…

"A RAVENCLAW? You are going out with a Ravenclaw?" Tom groaned, eyeing Eileen with dislike. "Well, no SLYTHERIN bothered to ask me out. So I said yes. And I like Tobias Snape. He is a nice person." Eileen spat. "So? No Slytherin asked you out? I don't believe it… what about Zabini?" Tom groaned. Eileen looked flushed and didn't answer. "I'll question you in detention tomorrow…" Tom said maliciously.

Hermione looked up. "You've got detention???" she asked chuckling. "Yes, so what?" Tom looked grumpily at her. Eileen's face suddenly lit up. "In Care of Magical Creatures, Tom decided to pick a fight with Abraxas… I intervened and so Tom and I got detention and – as usual – Malfoy got out of it." Eileen rolled her eyes and Hermione laughed out loud.

Tom was about to stalk off, when he remembered Hermione was just right there. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Hermione, wanna go to lunch?" he asked, smiling at her, putting an arm around her shoulders. She suddenly felt a jolt in her stomach, as if butterflies were about to break free. Hermione smiled at him as well. "Okay, let's do that." and with that they walked off, leaving Eileen behind, who grinned.

…

To Hermione's surprise, Tom fulfilled her every wish. Not that she didn't like it. It was actually great. She didn't even need to help herself to anything to eat, as Tom always thought about that and filled her plate and glass. She grinned slightly to herself when she saw Malfoy throwing them a furious glance from the other end of the table. When she looked at Tom, he looked very smug and Hermione almost had to laugh out loud.

Shaking her head, Hermione got up. "Where are you going?" Tom asked, looking worriedly at her. "To the library. Today, in arithmancy, I didn't understand anything…" she sighed. "I'll come with you." Tom said, getting up. "But Tom, you don't even have arithmancy." "I know, but I have to write an essay for the Care of Magical Creatures test next week." Tom groaned.

"Okay, then."

…

After the library, Hermione excused herself and went to Dumbledore's office. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I have to talk to you. I chose someone else for the ball… a Hufflepuff… and now Malfoy and Tom keep tailing me…" Hermione sighed. "It's completely the right choice." Dumbledore said confidently. Hermione shrugged. She wasn't so sure of that herself, remembering the feeling when Tom had put his arms around her.

…

In the hallways – to her luck – she bumped into Abraxas. "Hey Hermione." he smiled charmingly at her. "Hey Abraxas." Hermione mirrored him. "I tell you, there is so much to do before the ball. It sucks being a prefect." Malfoy moaned. "Yes, I can imagine." Hermione smiled warily. "You know what? Why don't we go to Hogsmeade tomorrow late afternoon or early evening. I still need some decent robes for the ball, and you are probably looking for a dress?" Malfoy asked her, his pale face flushed. 'Darn, Malfoys never flush.' Abraxas thought angrily.

Hermione smirked to herself. Malfoy, of course, knew perfectly well that Tom had to serve detention at that time of the day. But as she was in need of a dress herself she said smirking: "Okay, Abraxas, I'll go with you."

Malfoy looked incredibly relieved. "Okay. See you then."

Tom had overheard the conversation. He watched Malfoy and Hermione walk back to the Slytherin common room. Tom felt his fists curl up in his pockets and he wanted to hit Malfoy so hard. He hated Malfoy and knew that if he, Tom, should win, then Malfoy would be out of his death-eater-group for sure.

…

Hermione was nervously waiting in front of the Great Hall for Malfoy. She didn't know why she had dressed up. Her hair was framing her face in soft, shiny curls, her make-up was natural, but still beautiful. She wore black shiny trousers, high heels, a brown tight top that went below her bottom and came along with a brown belt, a white shirt underneath it, lots of necklaces.

Abraxas arrived 2 minutes late. "I'm sorry Hermione." he stared at her in awe. "You look beautiful, wow, you look stunning." he breathed. Hermione smiled. She had to admit that Malfoy looked stunning as well. "Shall we go then?" he said, taking her arm. "Yes, let's go." Hermione giggled.

…

"She is WHERE with Malfoy?" Tom bellowed. "Keep quiet. We are still in detention, don't yell." Eileen whispered. "What did you say?" Tom said, his face a mask of fury. "She went to Hogsmeade with him. To buy dress robes." Eileen grinned. "Okay okay. Like on a date?" Tom asked. "I don't know." Eileen smirked.

…

"So my lady, where would you like to go first?" Abraxas said sweetly. It was 5 in the evening and Hermione knew she didn't have time to look for ages. "Which shop can you recommend for dresses?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Okay, I'll take you there." Malfoy said and swept her away.

Hermione sighed happily. Her world had turned upside down. Two evil wizards had fallen for her… two Slytherins…


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own.

That's what happened so far:

"_So my lady, where would you like to go first?" Abraxas said sweetly. It was 5 in the evening and Hermione knew she didn't have time to look for ages. "Which shop can you recommend for dresses?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Okay, I'll take you there." Malfoy said and swept her away._

_Hermione sighed happily. Her world had turned upside down. Two evil wizards had fallen for her… two Slytherins…_

on with the story:

"Wow, this dress looks stunning." Hermione exclaimed, holding up a long white dress with golden trimmings. Malfoy looked bored, but didn't show it. He had to win Hermione over. "Wow, it does!" he said with fake enthusiasm, but Hermione noticed his tone. "Look, Abraxas, I know you are bored. Just let me try it on." she exclaimed, grinning. "Okay okay, I give you 5 minutes." Abraxas smirked and Hermione disappeared behind the dressing room curtain.

2 minutes later she returned and Malfoy almost fell off his chair. "Hermione? Have you seen Hermione anywhere?" he joked. "Do you like it?" Hermione asked, showing every part of her dress in front of him. It was long, but hugged her body perfectly and almost her whole back was seen. "I can only say – wow. Hermione it is so beautiful! You will look like a princess!" Malfoy said cheekily. "Okay, that's it then." Hermione said confidently, handing the lady behind the counter the dress and preparing to pay, when Malfoy stepped in.

"I'll take it!" he said confidently to the shop assistant. "No, no… Abraxas… you don't have to do that… Really." Hermione was beyond mortified. "Leave it. Hermione, I'll pay for the dress!" Malfoy said soothingly. Hermione was shocked. She didn't want him to pay for the dress.

"Please, Abraxas, I'll buy it myself. It's my dress, and I will pay for it!" Hermione said stubbornly. Malfoy smiled: "Let me pay for the dress! Hermione, let it be your early birthday present, ok?" Malfoy said sweetly, hugging her suddenly. "Okay… but you needn't have. … Thank you nevertheless. Thank you so much. It's a great present." she smiled.

'Wow Malfoy is really nice. I've never noticed. His son and his grandson didn't turn out that loveable though." Hermione groaned. Grinning, he took Hermione's bag. When they where outside the shop, Malfoy grinned. "What do I get for that?" he asked smirking wider. Hermione laughed. She hugged him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"That's all?" Abraxas asked pouting, although his face had turned scarlet. 'No, no, Malfoys never blush.' Abraxas thought desperately. "Yes, that's all." Hermione said stubbornly. "I don't think so." Malfoy said quietly. He moved closer and closer to her. To Hermione's utter surprise, she didn't move away. She liked the tension building between them.

"Thank you for the dress!" Hermione stuttered in a small voice.

Abraxas smiled again "You're welcome," he answered not taking his eyes off hers. Hermione felt she was almost mesmerized by him; his eyes read her like an open book and her cheeks burned. She found herself lost in his blue orbs and to her they came closer and closer.

Hermione felt her stomach turning over and a shiver ran down her spine, but it had nothing to do with the cold. She closed her eyes when he softly nuzzled the nose and her insides nearly exploded with excitement when his soft lips blushed against her own.

It only lasted a couple of seconds; a sweet, innocent, almost awkward kiss…

"We shouldn't be doing this…" Hermione said quietly. "Why not?" Abraxas questioned. "I have to first sort out my feelings if that is okay for you!" she said gently. Abraxas nodded. For her, he would wait…

After Abraxas had bought his dress robes for the ball, he and Hermione went back to the castle for dinner. "Did you have a nice time?" Abraxas asked curtly. Hermione nodded. "Yes, I did, indeed. Thank you so much!"

He and Hermione went to the dungeons into the Slytherin common room to dump their bags. Before Hermione walked up the stairs to the girls' dorm, Abraxas took turned her around and held her tight. They hugged for a long time. This time, Hermione's knees went weak. But she was falling for Tom, wasn't she?

…

Tom was sitting in detention writing stupid lines. 'I wonder what she and Abraxas are doing now!' He glanced sideways at Eileen who was engrossed in her essay. He pushed her carefully. "What do you think Hermione and Abraxas are doing right now?" he whispered. Eileen almost stumbled when she saw his eyes, they were showing the slightest of red. "You ok? Your eyes… they are… red!" she gasped.

"Are they?" Tom asked emotionlessly. "Well, they were…" Eileen said, gaping. "Okay. What do you think those two are doing?" Tom asked urgently. "I. DON'T. KNOW. Tom, how many times do I have to tell you?" Eileen rolled her eyes. Tom groaned. Why was he exactly falling for her again?

Was he?

Wasn't he?

Tom wasn't so sure himself. He just wanted to rip Malfoy limb for taking her out on a date. He wanted to kiss her. To stroke her. To hold her. To be near her…. Yes, he probably was…

Tom sighed. He wasn't his usual self.

…

Hermione dumped her bag and her beautiful dress. She felt very bad. She didn't want to betray Tom. Why did she have to do that?

Malfoy ascended the stairs to David Zabini's dorm. "You're back from your date with Crouch?" Zabini asked mildly interested. "Yes yes… isn't that wonderful?" Malfoy drawled sarcastically. "How did it go?" Zabini asked, really interested this time.

"Well, we kissed… and we kissed… and we kissed!" Malfoy grinned triumphant. "You are kidding right?" David was surprised. "No. Why should I?" Malfoy was careful not to let the cool façade slip. "Well… I don't…" David started but was interrupted by Malfoy. "I will ask her to the ball tonight." and with that he turned around but he still heard David's words.

"She already has a date to the ball."

Abraxas turned around. "She does?" he almost whispered. "Yes. Didn't you know?" Zabini backed a bit away. "WHO is she going with? Probably Riddle, right?"

"No, it's not Riddle, Abraxas…" Zabini looked down. Malfoy looked up instead. "Really? Who else then?" it soothed him to know that it was not his enemy at least. "It's Diggory. Marc Diggory." Zabini said very quietly.

Malfoy did the unexpected. And he started laughing. "WHAT are you saying? Hermione is dating a HUFFLEPUFF?" Malfoy laughed derisively again. "She is dating a Hufflepuff? She could have whole Slytherin house! Hmpfh." Malfoy turned on his heel and disappeared into the prefect's room he was sharing with Tom.

He was seething. Why in the world was Hermione, a Slytherin, dating a Hufflepuff? Every boy from Slytherin was running after her and she was just … taking a good-looking idiot who didn't have his own opinion from HUFFLEPUFF. Almost worse than a Gryffindor. But only almost. Malfoy fell down on his bed when a far less welcome person entered.

Tom was as seething as him.

"How was your DATE with HER?" he spat furiously. Malfoy quickly composed himself. "Oh, we had a great time! How was detention?" he asked maliciously. "Super." Tom spat, slamming himself onto his own bed.

"I bought her a beautiful dress. She will look like a princess on the dance…" Malfoy said smugly. Tom looked up. "You asked her to the ball?" he asked unbelievingly. "Ah yes… didn't you know?" he played dumb. "You asked HER to the ball?" Tom asked, and suddenly his heart felt as if it was torn into two pieces.

It was shattered. Tom was feeling sad. Disappointed. Furious. As if he was slapped. The only girl whom he had ever loved went out with his biggest enemy.

"You are too late, Tom. I'm sorry. I told you I would win." Malfoy said smugly and went out of the room. 'That went quite well. I just have to make her change her mind.' Malfoy thought grinning.

"Where are you going Abraxas?" David asked uncertainly. "No need to call me Abraxas anymore. Soon, you will have to call me MASTER." Draco answered smirking. "Really? Are you going to replace Tom? Have you finally won her over?" David asked disbelievingly. He secretly knew that Abraxas would win. He always got any girl. But she was still going out with Marc, wasn't she?

…

"Miss Crouch. It was not the right choice. You shouldn't have let Mr. Malfoy near you. You know, if you don't concentrate on this special person – Tom – then you will change the future too much. Then your friend Draco might never be born. Don't let that happen." Dumbledore said warningly.

Hermione was too shocked to speak. "So what is your suggestion?" she asked sadly. "I know it sounds sad. But stay away from him. You'll only cause trouble." and with that he waved her out of the office.

…

Hermione was sitting at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was on the one end and Tom was sitting on the other end, looking heartbroken. She looked onto her full plate of food and suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. Shaking her head, she pushed it away. "What's the matter?" Eileen asked her eyeing her curiously. "I'm not hungry anymore." Hermione said sadly.

Eileen looked at Hermione and saw that she was watching tom again. "Come on, if he is that important to you – go and talk to him. Tell him that NOTHING happened there on your meeting with Abraxas." Eileen said. Hermione just blushed but didn't say anything.

Eileen's eyes went wide. "You did…?" "Not so loud, Eileen. And yes, we kissed. But it didn't mean anything!" Hermione groaned. "WHAT? A kiss from a Malfoy? Didn't mean anything? Hermione, this is every girl dreaming of! I would love to be kissed by Abraxas!" Eileen said desperately. "You are kidding, right?" Hermione laughed.

"No, I'm not. But back to you. Don't tell him. Boys don't need to know everything." Eileen smirked. Hermione gave her an honest smile and walked over to Tom. She sat down across from him.

"Hi Tom." she said quietly. "Hi Hermione… I see, you are not eating anything?" his voice was cold and lacked of the emotions that she had discovered days ago, or rather weeks ago. "No, I'm not hungry!" Hermione said in a small voice. "Hmpf, date with Malfoy was too strenuous, I guess." Tom said angrily.

"Excuse me?" Hermione was confused. "I am saying that all your kissing, flirting and what not more, must make you hungry. WHATEVER! Have fun at the ball with him!" Tom said and got up from his seat.


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own.

That's what happened

"_Excuse me?" Hermione was confused. "I am saying that all your kissing, flirting and what not more, must make you hungry. WHATEVER! Have fun at the ball with him!" Tom said and got up from his seat._

On with the story:

…

Suddenly Hermione jumped up from her chair as if it had suddenly become very hot. "I don't understand." she said quietly. "Have fun at the ball with Abraxas. He asked you out. Have fun in your life." Tom hissed enraged. Now it dawned on Hermione. "Tom? Are you crazy? I am NOT going to the ball with Malfoy. I never intended to." she said shaking her head vehemently.

Tom looked at her with wide eyes. "You are not? That's what he told me!" Tom growled. "Whatever he told you, is probably not true. At least not the part with the ball." Hermione told him clearly. Tom looked incredibly relieved and his voice was flooded with emotions again. "That's good news. So, … in order to…" but Hermione interrupted him. "I am going with Diggory." Her voice was small, disbelieving and incredibly… sorry?

"With a Hufflepuff? Crouch, you are going out with a HUFFLEPUFF?" Tom roared so loudly that the whole Slyhterin-table stared at the pair in shock. Hermione's face went beet-red. "So what? He was the first one to ask me. He is a nice, intelligent, friendly boy with manners. So why shouldn't I go to the ball with him?" Hermione spat suddenly furious.

"Because you could have better dates." another voice called out and Hermione noticed – to her horror – Abraxas standing up as well. She was beyond mortified. Not only the Slytherintable, but also the Ravenclaw-table, which was next to the Slytherins was looking over at them curiously. "Define the word BETTER!" Hermione said furiously. "A Slytherin pureblood. With money and status." Malfoy sneered. Hermione mirrored his look: "Just like you, I guess?" she said acidly. "Just like me." Malfoy smirked. "Or maybe someone with power and influence." Tom said dangerously quietly. Hermione hmpfed. "Look, you both, I absolutely see no reason I shouldn't be going to the ball with Diggory. Which means I will be going." Hermione said angrily, taking her bag and was about to depart, but she still heard Malfoy's voice: "Have fun then. With a bloodtraitor who has neither power nor influence…. how great a life you'll have."

…

"You are concerned?" Hermione asked, fidgeting with her skirt. She was sitting in Dumbledore's office, who had called in an urgent meeting.

"Yes, I am. You did kiss Mr. Malfoy. That was a mistake." he said gravely. Hermione gasped in shock. "I allowed myself to visit the future for 2 minutes." Dumbledore said but Hermione interrupted him. "How is that possible?" she asked completely nonplussed. Dumbledore smiled and held up a small silver instrument that was smoking and stirring slightly. "This device – I've invented it myself – allows me to peak into the future. Just for 2 minutes. Without being seen. I have to tell you – you already have altered the future. Though you cannot go back now. It might be a bit of a shock…" Dumbledore told her and to her Horror, his eyes were not twinkling.

"Could you tell me, what you saw, professor?" she asked him in a small voice. "No. But I can show you." he said. Hermione frowned. "Come on, don't be shy. It will be for 2 minutes only. We will see everything in a bit of a different light. This instrument also helps us to see what we should change in the past so it doesn't alter the future too much. We won't be seen, so don't try to talk to them." Dumbledore told her.

Hermione nodded and took his outstretched hand. The silver instrument stirred and then Hermione saw colours, sounds and ice cold wind flutter by. Not even a minute later, she and Dumbledore were standing in a drafty corridor of Hogwarts. "What year is that?" Hermione asked, disbelief all over her face.

"It's your 5th." Dumbledore said gravely. Hermione nodded. What was she supposed to be seeing?

The door of the transfiguration classroom had opened. Pupils were streaming outside. She recognized all of them, to her relief. Then suddenly she saw them.

Harry and Ron. In their Gryffindor-robes. They were talking and laughing, walking slowly away. Hermione gasped and her heart beat faster. Harry did NOT have a scar… Any moment now, any moment, she would see herself. But where was she? She should be hanging with them. Why weren't they waiting for her?

She watched them stop. Yes, now they must have noticed that they were missing her. Hermione smiled slightly to herself as she watched them. But in the next second, her smile froze. She saw herself!

But not in Gryffindor robes. Not with Harry and Ron. She was wearing Slytherin-robes and a quite arrogant, stuck-up expression. Hermione was standing in a group of Slytherins and talking to them, presumably about Ron and Harry. She and Pansy Parkinson suddenly started to giggle. Hermione looked at her Slytherin-self in disgust. That couldn't be her!

But it all became even more confusing. Draco Malfoy, who for some reason, was not looking as solid as the others, put his arm around Hermione and gave her a short kiss on the lips. Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle were talking amongst themselves and throwing Harry and Ron dirty glances.

Suddenly Hermione and Dumbledore still holding on to each other were thrown back in a whirlwind and arrived 1 minute later in Dumbledore's office in the 40s. Hermione had to sit down – she was so shocked.

…

She was able to speak five minutes later. "I… I am a Slytherin? As far as I remember, I was sorted into Gryffindor. And best friends with Harry and Ron?" she called out desperately. "It seemed that this has never happened. I mean, you have those memories, but they don't. Hermione, you have already altered the future… " Dumbledore spoke calmly, but his eyes showed concern and … maybe also a bit of pride?

"Another question. It seems as if my worst enemy – Draco Malfoy – is my boyfriend. Why didn't he look as solid as the others?" Hermione had to ask that questions. She was quite mystified. Dumbledore sighed.

"In your time, he does look solid indeed. But since you are altering the future, and Mr. Abraxas Malfoy is becoming quite interested in you – Draco Malfoy might never be born. My invention also shows us if there is time for change. It is a warning. We cannot let this happen. Mr. Draco Malfoy will be born. We have to make sure of that!" Dumbledore looked at her enquiringly.

"And what is your suggestion then?" she asked. "Dump him." it was simple. It was easy. But was it nice?

…

Hermione was still recovering from her shock, when she walked straight into ´Tom Riddle. He sneered at her, but didn't say anything. It was when she noticed he was being followed by Abraxas, Avery and David. Abraxas smirked at her. He seemed to have forgiven her date with the Hufflepuff much more easily.

"Hey Hermione. Wanna meet up for a drink in the kitchens afterwards?" he asked her cockily. Now the time had come for drastic action. "Abraxas. I need to talk to you. Privately." Hermione said urgently, glancing at Tom and the other two boys. "Leave us then for five minutes!" Draco called commandingly and to her horror, Hermione noticed that even Tom obliged.

She saw them disappearing behind a statue but not far enough to not listen in on the conversation. All the better then.

"Abraxas, you are a great person." Hermione cringed slightly. "I know I am." Abraxas half-joked, half earnestly told her. "The thing is, I like you as a friend, but nothing more. Please accept that, Abraxas." Hermione sighed. Abraxas looked at her with such a face that it made Hermione almost regret what she had said. Even his hair seemed to wilt with disappointment. "What?" he asked in a defeated voice, a voice no one has ever heard of him.

"I'm sorry. I really AM sorry. Abraxas, please, let's be friends, instead." Hermione said bravely and stuck out her hand. Abraxas looked at her with loathing. But after a moment, his facial features softened and he took her hand. "Okay, Hermione Crouch, let us be friends!" he was smiling again. So was Hermione. So was Tom. So was Dumbledore… he had just visited the future again… and Draco Malfoy was solid… as solid as the others…

…

Abraxas had gotten over his loss quite well. Hermione spotted him flirting with a beautiful, blonde, long-haired Slytherin-girl. Agatha. Hermione remembered Malfoy once telling Pansy about his grandmother Agatha and Hermione had heard him, complaining about the fact that he had only gotten 10 galleons instead of the usual 20… So everything was in perfect order.

What about Tom, though?

Tom was really happy. Not because Hermione had another date at the ball, but because she had ditched Malfoy. Now, he could still become the Dark Lord. He had to talk to Hermione. What she had done – he and Avery had watched – was just wonderful. He felt his stomach burst with butterflies when Hermione walked in through the portrait hole.

"Hermione?" he asked cautiously. Hermione walked up to him and smiled. "Hey Tom." she said softly. "I would like to say… I am sorry… for the way I have treated you… I guess, I was jealous." he said.

Hermione gasped. An apology from the dark lord? Not only that, but to HER? And admitting that he was jealous…? And wait… he was jealous? He had feelings?

"It is okay. I can understand you." she smiled. "Hermione, I know, you are going with … that HUFFLEPUFF, but are you sure, you wouldn't like to go with me, instead?" Tom asked her, looking deeply into her eyes. Hermione broke away from his gaze. "I would love to go with you. But you know that he has already asked me first… I would have gone with you… had you asked me first." she almost whispered.

Tom looked at her in disappointment. He looked not far from crying. Hermione, of course, was quick to notice that and involuntarily took a step closer to him. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his waist as he was so tall. Tom pulled her closer and put his arms onto her shoulders. Hermione buried her face into his hard chest. Her knees went weak, when he pulled her even closer…. could it be that she really was in love with…. Tom?

Tom had made up his mind. This girl was worth fighting for. Even if he made a fool of himself. He had never loved anyone. No girl was interesting enough for him. Hermione was. Hermione was perfect. And hopefully Hermione was his.

He looked into her eyes. "Hermione, would you mind a terribly impolite question? Would you care to be my girlfriend?" Tom asked gallantly. Hermione's eyes widened. Why weren't the men in her time as charming? At the moment she preferred the 40s. "Yes, I would love to." she said.

Tom smiled at her and kissed her deeply. It was a kiss that made her knees tremble. It was then when Tom decided, that he would never ever hurt this precious person in his arms.

…

"Yes, Hermione. This time it is the right choice. Go to the ball with Tom." Dumbledore smiled and the twinkle in his eyes was there again, which Hermione was grateful for. That always meant good news. She turned around to leave when Dumbledore's voice stopped her: "Draco Malfoy was solid last time I checked." and with that Hermione departed, a huge relieved smiled on her face.

The only trouble was convincing Marc Diggory that Tom would be her date instead of him. It was breakfast time and Hermione immediately spotted him at the Hufflepuff table, talking to Siu-Ling. Apparently telling her some negative news. Siu-Ling looked defeated and walked away to her Ravenclaw table.

Hermione looked to her right and saw Tom smiling at her. She smiled back at him and quickly walked to the hufflepuff table on the left. In her haste, she didn't see the Weasley-boy (whatever his name was). As a result they both fell down onto the ground as they crashed into each other.

Weasley-boy looked at her with a sneer. "Watch where you are going, Slytherin-slut!" he spat. Hermione was utterly nonplussed. What? He was Ron's grandfather. How come he was mean to her? 'I've always thought Gryffindors are so friendly.' she wondered. But then she remembered she was a Slytherin now. And that's why they were like that to her. Hermione sneered back at him.

"I don't need to. I don't have feet the size of boats." Hermione sneered back in a totally un-Hermione-ish way. "Watch your mouth, you prejudiced pureblood!" Weasley-boy sneered. Hermione's eyes flew open in shock. She wasn't even a pureblood. How could he say that? "You have no idea, what you are talking about, Weasel." Hermione spat furiously. "Don't you DARE correct me. Ever. You conceited Slytherin-whore!" Weasley-boy said. Hermione was suddenly reminded of Ron. That could have been Ron and Pansy bumping into each other.

"Leave her alone, Weasel!" a deep, powerful voice called out. It was Tom. He was protecting her. Hermione almost melted.

Weasley stared at Tom with horror and respect. "Sorry." he muttered, not looking at Hermione and slouching off to his Gryffindor-table where everyone was throwing Tom and Hermione dirty glares. "Thank you." Hermione said barely audible. "No problem. Anything for you my dear." Tom said and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Why were you going into that direction anyway? The Slytherintable is that way." Tom said confused. "I have to go to the Hufflepuffs. There is something I have to do…" Hermione sighed but smiled up at him. Tom understood perfectly. "I wish you luck." he said sincerely, squeezing her hand and walked back to the Slytherin-table.

Hermione took a seat next to Marc. "Hi Hermione. I saw that fight with Robert. What happened?" he asked. Hermione looked at him. Marc hadn't gone up to rescue her… interesting development. "Robert? As in Weasley? He fell over his shoes and bumped into me. We fell down and he called me names." Hermione shook her head and helped herself to cereals.

"I never thought that Robert would use this language… and insult beautiful girls like you…" Marc said shaking his head. Hermione shook her head as well, finishing her breakfast which contained two bites of cereals. She wasn't hungry anymore. "Is that all you are going to eat? You have lost so much weight, since you have arrived! You have already been slim before that. But now you look … TOO thin. What happened?" he asked concernedly.

Hermione looked at her body. It was true. She had lost much weight. Sorrows. Anger. Sadness. Loneliness. Desperation. That always resulted in her not eating enough. "Look, Marc, we have to talk." Hermione ignored his last comment. "About?" he asked. "About the dance… look, there is someone I really like. And he likes me as well." she said quietly.

Marc looked at her as if he had slapped her. "Marc, I am really sorry about everything. You are a great person. I would have liked to have gone with you." Hermione said, feeling very sorry for the boy in front of her. "Now I understand why my mother warned me against Slytherins!" he said coldly.

"Look, Marc, I am really sorry… and…" Hermione started but Marc interrupted her. "Go, just go. I don't want to talk to you now. You ditch me two days before the ball! Just LEAVE!" he said.

Hermione looked at him fleetingly and slowly started walking away without another word. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Siu-Ling get up. "Seems like you DON'T have a date for the ball any longer. My offer still stands." she said. Marc looked gratefully at her and smiled one of his charming smiles.

That was settled then.

What Hermione disturbed was the fact that when she walked out of the hall, three people were waiting for her. Three incredibly unwelcome people…


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own

That's what happened:

_What Hermione disturbed was the fact that when she walked out of the hall, three people were waiting for her. Three incredibly unwelcome people…_

On with the story

…

The two Weasley-brothers, Jack and Rob, as well as a boy with dark messy hair were standing in front of Hermione, their arms crossed. Hermione couldn't believe it. She had been best friends with the whole Weasley- family. She especially had got along very well with Ron's grandfather Jack in the future. Why did they hate her now? They didn't know that she was a Gryffindor in the future…

Jack and Rob were smirking at each other evilly. "Well well well, see who's here! Little Miss Perfect from Slytherin. Pureblood-Slytherin-Princess!" Rob spat. Hermione folded her arms as well and glared at them. "What do you want, Weasel-bee?" Hermione spat angrily. She was glad that Draco had been fighting so much with Ron since she now knew how to get back to them. She didn't want to react like that, but it suddenly seemed that everything was different. The other way round.

She noticed suddenly the entrance hall filling with people, mainly Gryffindors and Slytherins were standing there and watching the fight.

"We were just wondering. Are you really THAT clumsy or did you crash into Rob deliberately?" Jack asked menacingly. "That is NONE of your business! Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't." Hermione answered haughtily. "And WHY, would YOU Slytherin-bitch do that deliberately?" the black-haired boy asked. "That as well, is none of your business, blood-traitors." Hermione hissed enraged. "Blood traitors? Watch your language, Slytherin-whore!" Jack called out angrily. "How dare you call me Slytherin-whore? Just because you don't have any pretty girls in Gryffindor? Or just because YOU don't get ANY girls?" Hermione spat furiously.

She didn't know she had it in her. The boy looked at her affronted. "Shut your mouth, bitch! If we EVER hear you are causing trouble again, … you will not live to see your next morning!" the black-haired boy growled and pulled out his wand, pushing it under Hermione's nose.. "Are you threatening me? YOU?" Hermione asked haughtily looking at the three-some from above. "Yes, we are." Rob provided. Hermione let out a single humourless laugh. "You three are threatening ME? This is a joke right?" Hermione spat, pulling out her wand herself.

"Nope. It is not a joke. Besides, we are three and you are one, so yes, I would be scared if I were you." Jack said with a mean smirk, drawing his wand. "Cowards. Three against one. This is called cowards… besides, no, I'm not scared, sorry to disappoint you. Besides, I've got the whole Slytherin-house behind me." Hermione said acidly. It felt odd saying that. 56 years later, she had always said: 'I've got the whole Gryffindor-house behind me. Now it was the other way round.'

"Just watch your step. We don't have time to befriend conceited purebloods." the black-haired boy spat. "I would watch YOUR step if I were you, Potter!" another dark voice boomed.

Hermione immediately melted. Tom was standing behind her, hands on her shoulders. He was again protecting her. How sweet was that? Wait. Did he just say Potter? Harry's grandfather? She was also fighting with Harry's grandfather? And the Weasley's? Her former best friends? Hermione couldn't believe it!

The two Weasley's and the Potter-boy looked affronted. "Leave us alone, Riddle. That is a matter between us four!" Potter said, braver than he felt. After all, Tom Riddle was feared. Especially by the other houses. The two Weasley's were almost cowering behind Potter.

"You are pathetic! Come on, Hermione, before I have to throw up." Tom said and turned her around from the Gryffindors. It was then, that Hermione noticed that Abraxas, Avery, Parkinson and Nott were also standing behind them and watching the three Gryffindors with hatred in their eyes. More to that, they had silently pulled out their wands. The future death-eaters were protecting Hermione. Irony. But Hermione couldn't help feeling happy. Happy that she had her Slytherin-friends.

…

It was the day of the ball. Hermione and Eileen were getting ready in their dorm. Eileen was wearing a red long dress, enhancing her black hair and pale face. She was wearing dark red lipstick, black eye make-up and her hair was put up in curls which was Hermione's knack of charming hair. After all, Hermione had spent years looking for charms to do your hair.

Hermione, was wearing the gorgeous, white golden dress along with the matching white gloves, Abraxas had bought her in Hogsmeade. She was wearing black and golden eyeshadow and khajal. Her long lashes were curled and thick with mascara – as Eileen had done their make-up. She was wearing a light pink glossy lipstick and a bit rouge on her cheeks, whereas Eileen had absolutely refused to wear any.

Both had applied glitter on their shoulders, arms, their décolleté. A product from Hermione's time – a Muggle product – although Hermione had not told her. Hermione's hair was charmed perfectly straight and shiny. Her sleek hair was then twisted into an elegant knot at the back of her head, some strands falling loosely downwards.

Hermione and Eileen looked at each other. "You look perfect. Tobias will be glad that he has you as his date." Hermione smiled honestly. "So do you. Drop-dead gorgeous. You might have to catch Tom." Eileen and Hermione laughed out loud.

"We just need some perfume." Hermione said and sprizzed herself "Sun" from Jil Sander, a product from her time as well. "You have great cosmetics, do you know that?" Eileen said flattered. They had used Hermione's cosmetic products and make-up from the year 2007. Of course Eileen was fascinated. But what she really adored was Hermione's perfume. "Please, let me also have some. Mine is just… too normal." Eileen pouted.

"Sure… but hurry. We are already 10 minutes late." Hermione said. Eileen grinned wickedly. "That makes us even more attractive." Eileen told her and Hermione rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'm leaving. See you at the ball, Eileen." Hermione waved and departed. Eileen had to meet her Ravenclaw-partner at the entrance hall.

…

They arrived in the Slytherin common room and Malfoy, Zabini and Tom were already waiting for their dates. They were wearing black tuxes with white shirts and ties – and to Hermione's surprise also white gloves. Tom's hair was perfectly coiffed in that 40s style. So was Malfoy's and even Zabini's. They were all holding a bunch of flowers, Hermione noticed. She was nonplussed. Was that normal? Then it hit her. Of course it was normal. She was in the 40s.

Tom didn't notice her at first only when she stood in front of him, smirking at him. "Hermione is that you?" Tom gasped, his cheeks even turning a bit pink. Zabini and Malfoy looked at her, their mouths open. "You look stunning, Hermione!" Tom exclaimed. "You do. I could be jealous." Zabini said smiling and Malfoy nodded eagerly, clearly lost for words. "I am impressed. Hermione, you are absolutely the most beautiful girl tonight. I'm really delighted that you are going with me and not with that Hufflepuff airhead." Tom grinned.

"I'm glad too. You look very handsome tonight too, Tom." Hermione grinned. Tom gave her a quick kiss and handed her the bouquet – red roses. "This is beautiful. Thank you very much, Tom." Hermione glowed. "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady." Tom said kissing her hand this time. "I'll put them in a vase into my room. I'll be right back." Hermione said fondly, rushing back upstairs. It was hard not to trip in her golden high-heels. She hated walking in high-heeled shoes but had to endure it at a dance.

Grinning, Hermione placed them into a vase on her bedstand. Eileen was still there, franting over her make-up. "Oh my god, that is so sweet! I never thought that Tom was someone who hands out flowers." she squealed. "I never thought so either. I'm impressed… Well gotta go. See you later." Hermione sprinted back down and almost tripped over her long dress.

…

Hermione, Tom, Abraxas, Agatha, Zabini, Carla, Eileen, Tobias and a Ravenclaw pair (Dennis and Mary) were sitting at one table. Hermione had to eye Tobias the whole time who looked remarkably like Snape. Even his sullen look seemed to have been passed on to Severus Snape. 'They are really the perfect pair.' Hermione had to admit. Every time Tobias looked at Eileen, his sullen look vanished and was replaced by a dreamy look, that made him look even attractive.

"Welcome to the Dance, students! As I don't want to waste an entire evening by my speech, let's just say, ENJOY!" Dumbledore boomed and the whole hall applauded, even the Slytherins joined in.

After the feast, the tables were gone in an instant and music was playing. The hall seemed even more crowded as most of the students decided to dance the first dance. "May I?" Tom asked, holding out his white-gloved-arm. "I would love to." Hermione answered as Tom led her to the dancefloor.

She noticed that Tom was a very good dancer. They were dancing to slow, classical and fast dances, never once regretting that the other was their partner. "May I?" Malfoy asked suddenly, holding out his arm to Hermione. They were playing an Austrian classical waltz – the Kaiswerwalzer – and Hermione looked at Tom who nodded at her in agreement. "Okay, Abraxas, thank you. I would love to." Hermione smiled. While Hermione was dancing with Malfoy, who seemed to be a professional dancer – Tom asked Agatha to dance and Hermione couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy arising.

After that dance, Malfoy bowed and led Hermione back to her seat. Shortly afterwards, Tom returned with Agatha. "Would you like a drink, Hermione?" he asked. "Yes please." Hermione smiled. "Okay, you wait here. I'll be right back." Tom and Malfoy got up and so Hermione was alone with Agatha. "I'm Hermione." she smiled, holding out his hand. "I'm Agatha." the girl smiled sweetly at her and Hermione was reminded of Draco so much that she suddenly felt very sad.

What was in the future? Would she still be with Draco? What about Tom?

Tom and Abraxas returned five minutes later with drinks. Agatha and Hermione were engrossed in small-talk and only noticed their boys when they were standing in front of them. "Thank you!" Hermione smiled and gave Tom a swift kiss. He shook his head and kissed her deeper, letting Hermione wrap her arms around his necks while his arms found her waist.

After some more dancing with Tom and Malfoy, but also with Zabini, who was a disastrous dancer, drinking and cuddling, talking, laughing and having fun, Hermione started to feel dizzy. She had drunk a lot of alcohol and started to already feel its effects. "Too much firewhiskey?" Eileen asked smirking. "Yes, a bit." Hermione said slowly. "Hmm, that is the purpose of a dance. I'll have another one." Eileen said unconcernedly.

"You should stop now, you've had more than enough." Tom said earnestly, though poring himself and Eileen another glass.

The ball was great.

But then the unexpected happened. Tom accompanied Hermione to the Slytherin common room, but he stopped in front of the portrait. "Hermione, it is your decision. We had a wonderful night tonight, but there is something I would like to show you." Tom said a bit uncomfortably.

"I'm not tired, yet. Why not?" Hermione answered sweetly. Holding hands, they were walking up to the 7th floor and suddenly it dawned on Hermione. He was leading her to the room of requirement.

But she had to play. She was not supposed to know that room.

When they opened the door, she saw a starry sky, a nice cosy small room, a kingsized bed with lots of pillows and soft music was playing in the background. On a small table beside the bed was a bottle with champagne, strawberries and chocolate. Hermione almost melted. Tom was such a romantic gentleman. Who had ever thought that?

"It is beautiful." Her voice almost cracked. "I'm glad you like it." Tom said and turned the key so that they were not disturbed.

Tom and Hermione were sitting in the Room of Requirement, their kisses getting hotter and hotter. Hermione felt her cheeks flush and moved nearer towards Tom. Tom had never felt this happy and content and he pulled her nearer towards him while kissing her even deeper and more passionate. Hermione couldn't help herself but moaned into his lips. Tom was surprised. He had never made a woman happy (or even moaning) – that was only his doing. He felt suddenly very elated and picked her up, carrying her to the bed that had appeared in the room.

He laid her down and climbed on top of her, admiring her beauty. The way her curls fell into her face. The way, they fell down to her waist. Her big, honey-coloured eyes with the long lashes. Her perfect skin. Her slight touch of make-up, enhancing her beauty even more. Her slim figure. Her full lips. And the way, her eyes were sparkling and how everything seemed to glow when she was smiling.

Sighing with happiness, Tom kissed her again, this time very softly and… lovingly?

Hermione felt Tom climb on top of her and the heat he was emanating. His heartbeat that was in sync with hers. His perfectly combed hair, parted on the side. His dark deep eyes. His pale, though perfect skin. And when he smiled, he made Hermione happier than she had ever been. After all when had the Dark Lord ever smiled? His perfectly built body, strong arms and abs. She also liked his aftershave. She suddenly felt happier than she had ever in the future… with Ron, Cormac or even Krum… she knew they had never been her real love. Her real love was lying on top of her.

Moaning contently, Hermione pulled off his dress coat as well as his shirt and noticed again his perfectly toned strong body. Tom, for the first time, felt a bit insecure. After all, no girl had ever seen him like that. Hermione smiled at him encouragingly and he suddenly felt better. Smirking slightly, he pulled of her dress and saw her slim stomach, her full breasts and he suddenly had a strange feeling. A feeling he had never before.

A feeling that he wanted to feel Hermione. Everywhere. And that he wanted to be nearer to her, nearer than he ever imagined.

Moving carefully away from her, so that she wouldn't see the bigger spot in his trousers, he looked at her fondly.

Hermione was surprised. Why did he suddenly move away from her? What had she done wrong? Then her gaze travelled downwards and she understood perfectly. "It's okay, Tom." she whispered gently. "Really?" Tom asked uncomfortably aware that she had spotted what he had tried to not let her see…

She sat down on the bed, beckoning Tom to go back to her. Tom smiled and his heart beat faster when he sat next to her and kissed her even more.

After a while, they were lying naked next to each other, kissing and stroking every part of their body, finally giving in to their lust...

…

"It was great, Tom." Hermione said breathlessly, lying in his arms. "It was wonderful, Hermione. YOU were wonderful." Tom said gently, holding her in his arms. Tom couldn't have been happier.

Cliffie… sorry…. I'll write soon…. Review plz 


	15. Chapter 15

"It was great, Tom

That's what happened so far:

"_It was great, Tom." Hermione said breathlessly, lying in his arms. "It was wonderful, Hermione. YOU were wonderful." Tom said gently, holding her in his arms. Tom couldn't have been happier._

On with the story…

The next day, Hermione and Tom slept in late, Hermione waking up in his arms. It was a feeling that made her happy and complete. She looked at Tom while he was sleeping. She smiled inwardly. He looked like in angel with his pale complexion, dark eyelashes and hair. Hermione's gaze travelled downwards. He was lying there in just his boxers. She noticed his strong arms that were put around her and his perfectly toned stomach.

Smiling slightly she sank back into the pillow that was Tom's arms.

Minutes later Tom woke up. He looked at the angel sleeping peacefully in his arms. Her hair that was in a mess, that was framing her pretty face, long eyelashes, perfect skin, full lips, and high cheekbones. He pulled her tighter towards him, one hand on her shoulders, the other one on her lower back and he noticed again her slim body, sporty, slim and … just the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

They both sank back into a peaceful sleep.

At around 12 o clock at noon, they both woke up. Hermione smiled at Tom and Tom smiled back at her – a real smile. "Did you sleep well?" Tom asked her softly, stroking her cheek. She nodded. "What about you?" Hermione asked sweetly. "Couldn't have been better." he grinned. "What?" Hermione asked, noticing his smirk.

"I was wondering, why I slept like that…" Tom mused. "Difficult…" Hermione joked. "Well maybe because of last night… which was perfect I daresay." Tom said earnestly. "It was…" Hermione said thoughtfully. Who would ever have thought that. "Care to repeat it?" Tom asked with his eyebrows raised. "Of course." Hermione smiled and Tom captured her lips lovingly and climbed on top of her.

Shivering, Hermione cuddled deeper into his arms. "We cannot lie in bed all day…" Tom said, checking his watch. "It is Sunday! Of course, we can! Besides that 'morning sport' was strenuous enough." Hermione pouted. Tom had to laugh out loud. "Are you serious?" he asked shaking his head. "Yes." Hermione answered confused. "I thought it was me who did all the work." Tom joked.

"HEY!" Hermione said loudly, looking at him crossly. "Relax sweetheart, I was just joking." Tom grinned. Hermione punched him playfully into the arm. "I wish I could show you what it really means doing nothing." she said darkly. "Next time then." Tom grinned and Hermione smiled back.

"I'm hungry." Tom said. "Yes, it is already 1:30." Hermione glanced at her watch. "Let's go down into the kitchen." Tom pulled her upwards. Hermione fake glared at him. "Look, I first have to fix my hair a bit." Hermione said when at that instant a bathroom with various make-up-utensils appeared. 'Room of Requirement. I forgot.' Hermione mentally smacked herself for forgetting the brilliance this room offered.

"There you go." Tom smiled at her. "Just be 5 minutes." Hermione said trying to sound impressed.

When she stepped into the bathroom though, she couldn't help be impressed. Different brushes, hair products and hair accessories were lined up in the bathroom, as well as all kind of make-up products imaginable. Which means: it took her longer than ten minutes.

Tom who was already waiting outside the bathroom impatiently gasped, when Hermione walked out. She had her hair down, this time, completely straight, some bangs in her face. She was wearing dark eyeshadow, and black mascara as well as bright pink lipstick that enhanced the fullness of her lips. Tom also smelled that Hermione had also put on some perfume – he liked it a lot – for some reason it reminded him of happy times…

"You look… beautiful." Tom said earnestly. Smiling slightly, Hermione took his offered hand and fell against his body. Tom catching her, took her face in his hands and kissed her feverishly. "Let's go to the kitchens." Hermione grinned.

After a breakfast, that consisted of everything Tom and Hermione could reach (fruit, cereals, muffins and bred with cheese), Hermione noticed that this was the first time, she really ate happily and enough. She had lost so much weight since she had arrived in this period of time.

"Let's go for a walk – the weather is beautiful outside." Hermione suggested, taking Tom's hand. "God woman – I have not even finished my tea." Tom scowled. Hermione laughed and pulled him upwards. "Of course you have – you are just lazy." Hermione grinned. Tom finally gave in, throwing her a jokingly dirty look. "I won." Hermione smiled, walking with him hand in hand towards the grounds.

"Look who is here – the dream team." a snide voice called out. Hermione rolled her eyes. Anger was building inside her. Why didn't they ever leave her alone?

"What do you want, Potter?" Tom growled. "From YOU? Probably nothing… just from your little GIRLFRIEND." Potter said nastily. "What do you want from me then?" Hermione asked impatiently her curiosity stronger than her fear. After all she was with Tom.

"I have to give you a message, Crouch!" Potter said deliberately slowly. "So?" Hermione spat out. The two Weasleys were laughing behind Potter and Hermione suddenly felt the great urge to smack them. She had never felt that way towards a Weasley. Well once, when Ron was snogging Lavender… but that was history…. or probably it would never happen… Hermione let out a sigh which nobody heard to her luck.

"I had the great appointment to deliver you the message." Potter said with a frown. "So deliver it." Tom snarled, one hand in his pocket, ready for his wand. Potter looked at them both with hatred. "I walked down towards the Slytherin common room – and they said that you weren't there. That you two hadn't even returned." Potter said maliciously. "WHO said that?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Prince."

"Eileen?"

"Yes."

Hermione and Tom looked at each other. Was that possible? Had Eileen betrayed them?

"Whatever…" Potter interrupted her thoughts. "Professor Dumbledore wanted to speak to you. He said it was urgent. When did he say that again? I think 3 hours ago." Potter said leeringly. Hermione looked at Tom helplessly.

"Why didn't you try to find me? It was your job to do that correctly!" erHF AAhERHERHhHhERhaasdsdfHJKHermione said crossly, actually braver than she felt. "Maybe… because I felt like it?" Potter said and the two Weasley's laughed out loud. "Dumbledore will not be very happy." Hermione told them.

Potter stopped laughing but stepped in front of Hermione. "He will never know." he said quietly. "You think so?" Hermione laughed a fake laugh. "Yes." Potter said dangerously. "I don't think so. I will tell him exactly what happened." Hermione spat. "You know what? He will NOT believe you, since you are a lying, stinking SLYTHERIN." Potter said.

With a bang, Potter was lying on his back, Tom above him, with his wand at his throat. "NEVER EVER say that AGAIN!" Tom growled furiously. Potter was lying on the ground, panting. "Tom." Hermione said softly trying to pull him away. She noticed in the distance the two Weasleys running away. Shaking her head, she turned back to the two boys.

"Tom, leave it." she said softly. Tom ignored her and put his wand at Potter's throat even harder. "If you EVER insult her again – or anyone else at Slytherin-house, you will pay. And not only you will pay but also your two blood-traitor friends." Tom said dangerously. "Okay…. just get off." Potter panted, throwing Tom and Hermione his best glares. He pushed his glasses back on and departed.

"Beware Potter. I will know if you are doing wrong." Tom called after Potter's retreating back. Hermione looked at him fondly.

"You are sweet. But you didn't have to do that." she said. "It's okay. I will protect you wherever possible. I won't let ANYONE hurt you." Tom said and kissed Hermione on her forehead.

"Thank you. I feel really safe with you." she said.

"I am concerned." Dumbledore said honestly. "About?" Hermione said cautiously. "The future. And the present." Dumbledore went on. "The present?" Hermione forgot to chew her gum. "Yes. You know there is a war raging. Grindelwald and his supporters are strong in Russia and Germany. What muggles call World War II." he informed her.

Nodding her head in understanding, Hermione asked: "What are we going to do?"

"You will officially need to be a pureblood, otherwise I cannot ensure you safety. And you are vital to the future." Dumbledore told her. "But I am a Muggleborn. I can only become a halfblood by magic." Hermione told him. "Yes. You will drink this potion that will make you a half-blood – by blood only of course. But we will tell everyone that you are a pureblood. Ok?" he said and Hermione nodded.

The potion tasted foul but also very good. She couldn't decide. After she had swallowed it, she felt very much the same. Shrugging she turned to Dumbledore. "Should I feel a difference now?" "No, if you don't feel different, it means it worked!" Dumbledore smiled.

Grinning slightly, Hermione handed him the empty potion vial. "What about the future now?" she asked and Dumbledore's face fell. "You would like to visit it?" Dumbledore asked sadly. "I have to, won't I?" Hermione shrugged. "Yes. probably." Dumbeldore said and handed her the instrument.

In no time, Dumbledore and Hermione were transported into her sixth year.

"_Hermione, you are surely not thinking of becoming a healer?" Draco said to her earnestly. Hermione was happy to see that he was as solid as the others. "Why not? I like helping people." Hermione shrugged. "But it is so boring. You could do something much more worthwhile." "Like what?" "Like marrying me." Draco said quietly._

_Hermione (40s) almost vomited at the thought, but the 90s Hermione was suddenly flushed and her eyes were shining. "Would you like to marry me?" Draco asked, holding out a box with a silver ring. "Yes, I would. I love you Draco." the 90s Hermione said, her eyes shining with emotions._

"_Malfoy. Granger. What do you THINK you are doing?" Ron was standing there, looking at the pair with loading. "None of your business, Weasley!" Draco shouted. "I think it is. I need to speak to HER. Alone." was Ron's reply. _

"_See you later." Malfoy gave her a swift kiss and departed looking thunderous. _

_As soon as Draco was out of earshot, Ron rounded on Hermione. "You've got to be kidding me!" he asked. "Sorry? What are you talking about?" "You know exactly what I'm talking about. The letter. That stupid letter. It ruined everything. The relationship with Lavender. The … attitude I had about Slytherins." Ron looked crestfallen._

"_What was in the letter?" the 40s Hermione asked the young Dumbledore. "Listen." was his only reply._

"_Why did you write, that we somehow know each other? And that we have a lot in common? And more importantly, you wrote that in the past the two of us had been very good friends, and that you have been sorted into GRYFFINDOR as well! You in Gryffindor! Of all places. And that Lavender is not good for me. And that you know me very well. Granger, HOW?" Ron was furious. _

"_Because it is true Ron. I altered the future. In 2000s we were best friends! Along with Harry. And we hated the Slytherins. Then the war broke out – the war that doesn't exist thanks to me. The war killed everyone – except me. I travelled back in time to prevent all that from happening. I was sorted into Slytherin there. And then I came back to see that everything has changed. To the positive – as there is no more war." Hermione said very fast._

_Ron just gaped at her. He suddenly had a feeling. A feeling that whatever that crazy Slytherin-girl said was true. And he suddenly felt his emotions and thoughts flooding back. Yes, there was a time when he and Hermione had been best friends, along with Harry. The golden Trio. In Gryffindor. Or when he and Hermione kissed. WHAT?_

"_But why are you telling me that? I remember, yes, I remember. But why do I remember and… some people don't?" Ron asked confused._

"_Because… as I said… we were BEST friends. And friends never forget friends." Hermione said indifferently, stroking her Slytherinrobes clean._

_Ron looked at her thoughtfully. "Does Harry know?" "Not yet. Draco doesn't let me near him." Hermione said sadly. "I will give Harry the letter. If he remembers, then we HAVE to meet up with you. Hermione, is it true, that before you altered the future, that the two of us were going out?"_

Hermione fell back in Dumbledore's office in the 40s. "Wows" Hermoine let out a long low sigh. "That concerns me. Ron shouldn't know. He should not remember." "Why is that bad?" Hermione was confused. "It means that something is not going the way it should Miss Granger. Or rather Miss Crouch. It means that drastic action has to be taken.

"Why? I don't understand exactly?" Hermione was starting to feel scared. "Did you notice anything?" Dumbledore asked slowly. "You don't know WHO conjured the war. You probably FORGOT!" Dumbledore said but an angry Hermione interrupted him. "NO! I could never forget Tom." she screeched.

"Don't you notice, it seems as if you have travelled back without him. That should not happen. For a fact I know that he needs you and that you need him." Dumbledore said. "Yes, that is true." Hermione admitted. "I don't know. Still it looks as if you have altered the future. Perfect. No war. No problems. But Ron shouldn't have any recollection of the former 2000s." Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

Then his eyes twinkled.

"I know the reason. I will help you." Dumbledore said confidently, throwing blue powder into the flames of the fireplace that was turning red: "I need to speak to Mr. Stanislav – RFM, Moscow and to Ms. Meier – Zauberwald, Munich."

Hermione gasped. What could that mean?

"I have debated with myself lately many times, if I should accept the poor Russians and Germans – some transfers at Hogwarts. Now I think, I will say yes two a one-month-transfer." Dumbledore barely finished his sentence, when a slim lady with a dull face climbed out of the fire. She was wearing two blonde braids, had blue eyes and looked bored, although the air of gracefulness never left her.

"Mrs. Meier, a pleasure to see you." Dumbledore kissed her twice on each cheek. "Dumbeldorr, nice to see you also. Vat is ze pleasure of meeting you?" she asked her eyebrows raised.

At that moment, the fire turned red again and another person appeared. That person had light blonde hair, light blue eyes, pale skin and was looking around the three with a slight harassed expression.

"Have a seat, Stanislav. I've got news."

Hermione was sitting in the Slytherin dorm, talking to Eileen. "No, what are you thinking, I never said that on purpose. Potter was just insulting you and I told him to shut up. He lied to you… that bloodtraitor." Eileen rolled her eyes and Hermione laughed.

"By the way, you know that we will be having transfers for one month?" Hermione told her. "Yes, that's what I heard Slughorn telling your Arithmancy teacher. From Germany and Russia." Eileen said and that just confirmed it. Was Dumbledore himself altering the future as well?


	16. Chapter 16

That's what happened so far:

That's what happened so far:

_Hermione was sitting in the Slytherin dorm, talking to Eileen. "No, what are you thinking, I never said that on purpose. Potter was just insulting you and I told him to shut up. He lied to you… that bloodtraitor." Eileen rolled her eyes and Hermione laughed._

"_By the way, you know that we will be having transfers for one month?" Hermione told her. "Yes, that's what I heard Slughorn telling your Arithmancy teacher. From Germany and Russia." Eileen said and that just confirmed it. Was Dumbledore himself altering the future as well?_

THTHTH

On with the story:

3 weeks passed without any incidents. Hermione and Tom were happily together – being the perfect couple. Then the night came when the transfers were supposed to arrive.

Eileen, Zabini, Malfoy, Hermione, Tom and Avery were sitting together at the Slytherin table eagerly awaiting their dinner. "Come on…" Zabini said crossly, massaging his stomach. Headmaster Dippett was standing up making an announcement.

"As you might know, we are having transfer students from Russia and from Germany. They are about to be sorted. Treat them with respect and you are sure to build new friendships and learn more about cultures." Dippet said in a loud booming voice. Hermione noticed that Malfoy, David and Tom were quirking an eyebrow at each other but not saying anything.

"Now let's welcome the Russians and Germans… welcome to Hogwarts." Dippett said and about two dozen people walked in. Hermione noticed that the vast majority had blonde hair and blue eyes. As she was a muggle she had of course heard of that issue, but decided not to say anything or give herself away.

"Let the sorting begin…" Dippett announced and the first young man stepped forward, when his name was called. Ivan took a seat and the hat barely touched his head when he said: "Gryffindor." Hermione saw the Potter-boy and two Weasleys clap enthusiastically. Shaking her head she watched the sorting progress. Tom had his brows furrowed in thought. Hermione had no clue what he was thinking.

The next one was a girl with blonde hair, very pretty in Hermione's opinion who was sorted into Hufflepufff. Especially the boys were clapping and cheering as Natasha sat down at their table. Abraxas, David, Tom and Avery threw each other disappointed glances. Hermione fumed. She couldn't be jealous… could she?

Only a few were sorted into Slytherin. Hermione was beginning to wonder…. why?

Some Germans were sorted, most of them into Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. The next German girl was the first one who was placed into Slytherin. Maria took a seat at the end of the table, looking uncertainly at her fellow housemates. "Dmitri." Dippett called out and a young Russian man, Tom's and Hermione's age walked upfront, his hair was blonde, hanging into his eyes, and he had ice cold blue eyes.

Dmitri sat on the stool. The hat barely touched his head when it called out: "Slytherin." Dmitri barely smiled at Dippett and strutted over to the Slytherin-table, sitting down next to Avery, who was sitting across from Hermione.

Tom scooted closer to Hermione, putting an arm around her waist possessively. Hermione smiled at him. Who knew that Tom could be jealous?

Hermione smiled at the boy who smiled back uncertainly. Tom was staring at Dmitri in hatred.

It soon became clear that these two were the only ones who were sorted into Slytherin. "Finally." David said happily piling spaghetti onto his plate when Dippett had announced that they were allowed to tuck in. Hermione put some potatoes onto her plate. Dmitri smiled at her… and her heart skipped a beat.

"I'm Dmitri frrrom Rrrrussia – but you can call me Dima." Dmitri said in a deep voice, rolling the r in a very Russian like way. "Nice to meet you. I am Hermione Crouch." Hermione held out her hand. She thought Dmitri was about to shake it, when he took it and kissed it, making Hermione blush crimson. "I'm Eileen Prince." Eileen said sweetly, as a reply also getting a kiss on the back on her hand. Somewhat grumpily, Abraxas, Avery and David introduced themselves. Tom was only just staring at them surly.

"And you arrr?" Dima enquired. Tom just glared at him, not saying anything. "That's um… Tom Riddle." Hermione said evenly. "Okay…" Dima suddenly was unsure of what to say next. Hermione was angry with Tom. That wasn't a reason to act that way… or was it?

After a feast where everyone except Tom was talking to each other and everyone – apart from Tom – was of the opinion that Dima fitted in perfectly – Dumbledore waved Hermione over to him. "Meet me later, sweetheart?" Tom asked loudly enough for Dima to hear. "Of course…" Hermione smiled. "On top of the Astronomy Tower?" Tom asked. "Sure… right after the meeting." Hermione got up and kissed him on the lips.

She couldn't help but feel proud when Tom shot Dima a look of triumph.

THTHTH

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" she said slowly. "Yes. I need to inform you about my plans."

"First of all let me congratulate you. You have done well in your mission. There is no Dark Lord, in the future." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. Hermione's face broke into a relieved grin. "I'm really happy to hear that." she said beaming.

"However, maybe it was too much of the good." Dumbledore said sternly. "You have not only shown Tom love, you have loved him BACK. And this will alter to future too much. You cannot return now. You have to wait until some things have changed." Dumbledore informed her.

Hermione's face grew hot with anger. "What do you mean? I'm not supposed to love him back?" she almost yelled. "If you don't want to alter the future too much, then I think it is rather unwise." Dumbledore said calmly. "But who CARES about the future? I mean, I obviously did – otherwise I wouldn't have saved it. Look, I've already changed it for the better. I don't need to change anything ELSE. I am happy here…" Hermione was interrupted by Dumbledore. "I thought you wanted to go back?" "No, I don't. I've got a wonderful time here. I've got… Tom." Hermione said softly. "But you don't belong here. You will mess up the future even more…" Dumbledore said sadly and then Hermione started crying.

"I am thrown from MY time into this foreign time and then I'm forced to go back AGAIN just when I've settled in." Hermione said desperately. "Miss Granger, it is imperative that you WILL go back! Tom is too obsessed with you. It wouldn't do any good, if you just left." Dumbeldore told her. Hermione glared at him: "So that's why you have invited all the foreign students – so that either Tom or I develop an interest in any of them." Hermione said acidly. "I'm afraid, yes." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling a bit.

Hermione bit her lip. She got up – she didn't want to see him now. He would not make her leave. NEVER!

"Good night." she said while murmuring some other words – not too many nice ones. "Look, now you can see why I've placed her into Slytherin this period of time." the sorting hat told Dumbledore who nodded solemnly. "Yes, indeed. I doubted your choice, but now I think it was the perfect option."

THTHTH

Tom and Hermione were standing on top of the Astronomy Tower, gazing at the stars. "It's so beautiful and peaceful here." Hermione said, snuggling towards Tom who held her closer. He whirled her around and stared into her eyes – Hermione got lost in them. Inching slowly closer, they kissed – first softly and then more passionate and more passionate.

Hermione grinned into his kiss. "Do you know, if the Room of Requirement is still free this night?" she grinned broader. Tom mirrored her expression. "Yes, it is." he said hoarsely, leading her into the room.

A bed appeared and again two glasses of champagne. "You like that stuff, do you?" she asked raising an eyebrow flirtatiously. "Sure, I do." Tom said and at that moment soft music was playing in the background, the lights were dimmed and the whole room smelled of roses. Smiling contently, Hermione fell onto the soft bed.

Tom fell ontop of her. He started kissing her neck very softly that made Hermione squirm in pleasure. Breathing heavily, Tom opened the buttons of her blouse…

THTHTH

"Good night Tom." Hermione whispered at the girls' staircase. "Good night darling." Tom said, kissing her good night. "I won't get much sleep, but – o well." Hermione shrugged. "Who cares? You can skive off arithmancy tomorrow morning…" Tom said, but Hermione shook her head. "No, we are going to talk about something new – and I can't miss that." she said with twinkling eyes. "So, 4 hours of sleep… have fun."

THTHTH

The next morning, Hermione made her way to the classroom directly, having skipped breakfast as she was so tired. Her hair was tied in a messy bun and she was wearing quite a bit of make-up to cover up that she was still tired. Taking her usual seat in arithmancy, she opened her bag to pull out her book, when a deep voice asked: "May I seet cherre?"

Hermione sharply turned around and saw…

Dima

"Good morning, Dima." she said brightly. "Sure, you can sit here." Dima smiled gratefully and sat down next to her. Hermione noticed that he was not only very good-looking but also seemed to know a lot about arithmancy. The Ravenclaws were also impressed by his knowledge.

"So, how do you like it at Hogwarts so far?" Hermione asked him after the lesson. "I like eet – eet ess much betterrr than Durrrmstrrrang." "Oh you went to school there?" "Yes… have you ever been there?" "Not really but I had a boyfriend there…" Hermione said although she didn't want to. What a stupid idea. "Who was eet?" Dima asked interestedly.

"You don't know him… he was way older than you." Hermione smiled insecurely. 'And he lived in a completely different time.' she added in her mind. "What is his name?" "Victor." Hermione said. "Viktarr. You have to pronounce it like that." Dima told her grinning. "You are kidding, right? Viktarr, better?" Hermione huffed. "Yes, much better. You sound like a Russian. Oh look, there is Natasha." he pointed at a pretty Hufflepuff-girl. Hermione felt a bit odd, but didn't show it.

"Tasch, eto devushka is Slytherina toshe – eto Hermione." Dima said and Hermione was clueless – all the understood was Slytherin and Hermione. "Hermione, this is Natasha, from Durmstrang." Hermione and Natasha shook hands. "Nice to meet you." Natasha said in perfect English and showing perfect white teeth. "Nice to meet you too." Hermione said in a straint voice.

At that moment, Tom chose to appear. 'Not him as well.' Hermione thought crossly.

"Good morning, sweetheart, had fun in arithmancy?" Tom asked, hugging Hermione and throwing Dima a dirty glance. "Oh a eto Tom – toshe is Slytherina." Dima said with a significant glance. "Nice to meet you. I'm Natasha." the girl smiled at him and Tom blushed. "Nice to meet you too." Tom said earnestly. Hermione fumed.

While those two were talking, she pulled Dima away. "What were you THINKING?" Hermione said furiously. "What do you mean?" Dima asked. "You DO know that Tom is my boyfriend! And why did you have to introduce that… that… NATASHA and now Tom is all over her?" she was shaking with anger.

"Look, that's what Russian girls are like. Pretty and Flirtatious. Not my fault. And you are the same…" Dima said roughly. "WHAT? I am the same?" Hermione snorted. "Yes. You are flirting with me." Dima said vaguely. "I am NOT flirting with you. IF, then YOU are flirting with ME." Hermione said with suppressed rage. "Yes, of course. I am Russian." Dima smiled mysteriously and departed.

Hermione went over to Tom and Natasha, throwing Natasha a dirty glare. "Darling, we have to go to potions." she said sweetly, tugging at his arm. Tom smiled triumphantly. Hermione was jealous. And he loved that feeling. It meant that she really cared for him. "Okay, Natasha, it was nice to meet you – see you around." he said. "See you." Natasha said smiling. "See you Dima." Hermione said smiling as well and both boys noticed that her smile was even prettier than Natasha's. Her teeth were whiter and more perfect and her smile was just… friendlier. The two boys gaped at her. Triumphantly she looked at Tom who only gaped at her. "See you later Hermione." Dima said linking arms with Natasha and departing.

"Let's go to Potions." Hermione said grinning….


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Don't own

Disclaimer: Don't own.

That's what happened so far:

_Hermione went over to Tom and Natasha, throwing Natasha a dirty glare. "Darling, we have to go to potions." she said sweetly, tugging at his arm. Tom smiled triumphantly. Hermione was jealous. And he loved that feeling. It meant that she really cared for him. "Okay, Natasha, it was nice to meet you – see you around." he said. "See you." Natasha said smiling. "See you Dima." Hermione said smiling as well and both boys noticed that her smile was even prettier than Natasha's. Her teeth were whiter and more perfect and her smile was just… friendlier. The two boys gaped at her. Triumphantly she looked at Tom who only gaped at her. "See you later Hermione." Dima said linking arms with Natasha and departing._

"_Let's go to Potions." Hermione said grinning…._

On with the story

THTHTH

Hermione and Tom were sitting together at potions, looking at each other fondly whenever they had time to spare. Hermione also swore, she had felt his hand two or three times on her thigh…

"Let's go outside. The weather is beautiful – we can have lunch afterwards in the kitchens." Hermione said pulling Tom outside. "Okay okay… don't worry…" Tom grinned, being taken outside. From what Hermione and Eileen knew, that no such thing as a Death Eater Meeting had taken place for 3 weeks now. Hermione was happy and knew that her plan succeeded. She had a meeting with Dumbledore later but that didn't faze her. The time with Tom was much more important.

Tom and Hermione sat down under a tree, observing the water. Sighing contently Hermione snuggled closer to Tom when he put an arm around her. "I really love you." Tom said quietly. "I love you too." Hermione said and leaned in so that Tom kissed her. He got lost in her eyes and kissed her again tenderly. Their romantic moment was interrupted by three Gryffindor- teenagers…

"Oh boys, we shouldn't have come here, that sight makes me sick." Potter said loudly enough for Hermione and Tom to hear. The two Weasley's snickered. Hermione felt a bit said – now she would never have become friends with Harry's father. "It's rather the other way round…" Hermione remarked dryly. She noticed that Tom was gripping his wand tightly, but she held his arm to prevent him from doing anything.

"Don't you remember last time, Potter? Memory needs refreshing?" Tom growled angrily. Potter backed a bit away but not before acidly commenting: "Riddle, it is common knowledge that you've never had a girlfriend before and now just like that – SHE falls into your arms… how very very strange." "Not at all, actually. I, on the other hand, find it strange, that YOU of all people have found a girlfriend! I thought with that big head of yours, they wouldn't even look twice at you." Hermione retorted.

Potter's face grew red. In fact he didn't have a girlfriend, but Hermione needn't know… right? "At least, I am able to CHOOSE since I've got a girl at every finger. AND toe." Potter smirked. "At least Tom and me have kept our partner longer, than you ever will." Hermione smirked back.

Potter looked puzzled. There was too much truth in this statement to deny that. He envied them. He really did. "You know what, Crouch? I think something is not right here. I am surprised that you have not been sorted into Gryffindor… I really am." and with that Potter turned around and left, leaving a puzzled Tom and a startled Hermione behind.

"Potter is out of his mind." Hermione spat furiously. "Don't worry. Don't let him bug you, darling. Would you like to get lunch now?" Tom asked, rubbing Hermione's back. She shook her head: "I've got a meeting with Dumbledore now. See you tonight?" she asked cautiously. As a reply, Tom took her face into his hands and kissed her passionately. "I would love to, but I have to meet my friends."

Oh no. Death eater meeting. Great. Hermione's bad mood, however, didn't continue for long. She had a feeling that it would be one of the last ones.

THTHTH

"So what do you expect me to do?" Hermione asked, sucking on a lemon drop Dumbledore had offered her. "Go back." "Go forward, you mean." Hermione said though not cracking a smile. "To be precise, yes. But not now. You have to make Riddle forget you. And you have to forget him." Dumbledore said urgently. "But professor, don't you understand? I love him and he loves me." Hermione stated as urgently as he did.

"I know which makes everything more complicated. But it was never your task to fall in love with him. It was your task, to teach him to love…" Dumbledore said gazing into the distance. "You know what will happen when I go back?" she asked a bit scared. "Then you will have not recollection of this time travel whatsoever… at least, not when I perform the necessary charms." Dumbledore said.

"Are those charms necessary?" Hermione asked dumbfounded. "Of course. Otherwise it would look as if you just had been asleep for the past 17 years… you would come out as a totally different person and you wouldn't know anything. Young Mr. Malfoy would be very disappointed." Dumbledore managed out, smiling a bit. Hermione couldn't return his smile at all.

"So that means, when I get back, I won't remember my timetravel and I won't remember … TOM?" Hermione asked incredulously. "Yes. It is better that way, believe me." Dumbledore said honestly. Nodding, Hermione sat back in her chair, looking defeated.

"How will I get back?" "This time-turner. A brand new invention." Dumbledore held up a single hourglass that looked exactly like the one Hermione had used to come to the past. Suddenly something important hit her. "Can I come back?" she asked warily. "No, you can't. I mean, you shouldn't." Dumbledore frowned. "You don't belong here in this time." he said scathingly.

Hermione sighed. "Yes, that's right." but she didn't feel that way. She liked the 40s.

Suddenly it hit her.

"Sir, I think I've found something out. Maybe in the future I am sorted into Slytherin, because now my blood is half-blood?" she asked, her eyes wide. "Could be." Dumbledore answered with a small smile. Hermione gasped, shaking her head. It was all too weird.

"So when do you want me to leave?" she asked sombrely. "When you have disengaged from Tom and have fallen for Dima. Good night." Dumbledore said and Hermione knew from the future that this was considered a final word. With that she also muttered a good night and went to the kitchens. She was really hungry as she neither had lunch nor dinner.

She would meet up with Tom tomorrow anyway.

THTHTH

She tickled the pear and entered the kitchen full of house-elves. "What can we get Miss?" a voice below her knees asked. "Just some leftovers from the dinner please." Hermione said kindly and the elves began scurrying away. Hermione took a seat at the table and had barely sat down when she was being served hot rolls, vegetable soup and fruit cream. After 5 bites she was finished though – she was anxious to meet Tom. She was scared about the meeting.

"Thank you so much." she said to the house-elves who had left the table clean again.

Hermione was about to get up from the table when a voice caught her ears. In shock, she sat back down again. Maybe that was wrong.

"Ne snaju… pochemu ti dumajesch?" a sexy male voice asked. "Ona skasala chto eto twoja nowaja devushka…" another male said. "Njet! Eta nepravda." the first one said outraged.

Hermione saw four Russian boys walking into the kitchen. Four HANDSOME Russians – Dima among them.

She smiled slightly. "Hi." she breathed wanting to get up. "No prrrroblem. Stay, Hermioninny." Dima called smiling at her. "Eto Hermione – toshe is Slytherina." he told the boys who shook hands with her. Alexey, Sascha and Andrej sat down at the table as well.

"You know, we in Rrrrussia have this special game. We play and howeverrr loses, has to drrrink some vodka." Andrej grinned. "Oh, that's so typical for Russians." Hermione grinned. "Yes. It is verrry Rrrrussian. We have brought high-quality vodka frrrrrom Rrrrrussia itself." Alexey said smirking. "Verrry good one. Vould you also like to play?" Sascha asked Hermione who blushed heavily.

"I don't know. I'm not that good at… drinking alcohol." Hermione admitted. "So you will have to trrry … the morrre often you do that, the betterrrr you get." Dima said, conjuring up a fifth glass for Hermione who finally gave in. "Okay, but I will stop when ever I would like to." "You bet." Alexey smirked.

THTHTH

Dumbledore was sitting in his office watching the party of five in the kitchens with mild interest. It was exactly going the way he had planned. There was just something to be done about Tom. If Hermione left him that heartbroken, he might even be a more dangerous dark lord. Dumbledore had a feeling that he needed to come up with a solution – fast.

THTHTH

The 4 Russians and Hermione were playing a Russian card game and Hermione was quick to get a hang of it. It was not for nothing that she was almost placed into Ravenclaw. "Come on." she moaned, throwing another 9 onto the pile. "I won." Sascha smiled triumphantly and the other four had to drink.

"You like that game?" Andrej asked Hermione. His black messy hair and brown eyes contrasted brilliantly to the Durmstrang uniform. "I love it." Hermione said, her voice a bit slurred. "She alrrrready feels the alcohol. She is not a Rrrrussian." Dima said cautiously. "I do, but it is still okay." Hermione grinned.

A few more rounds, and Hermione knew she had to stop with the alcohol. "I c-c-canno-t-t play any any any m-more." she slurred grinning mischievously. "So well, we will just have to keep playing then." Andrej shrugged. "Okay." Alexey said and shuffled the cards once again. The Russians seemed to be far from drunk.

Hermione had a great fun nevertheless especially as the others finally got more and more drunk. "What a game!" Alexey shrieked. He had finally won. "What a game." Dima commented tiredly – he had had more alcohol than the others. Andrej and Sascha were nodding off against the wall, their heads on each others shoulder. Hermione was sitting comfortably against Dima's shoulder, her head lolling at his shoulder as well. "I'll be rrrright back – just have to nip to the toilets." Alexey said politely.

Dima scooted closer to Hermione. She suddenly noticed that he had the same perfume as Krum had always used… hmm, strange how she suddenly felt the night to touch him… to kiss him… to be with him… all memories of Tom were gone.

As if on cue, Dima asked: "So what about you and Tom? Arrrre you going out?" "Yes, we arrre." Hermione said smiling happily. Dima noticed her expression and looked sadly at her. He had really grown fond of the girl. She was a great person. He knew that he would fight for her. And if he won – he ALWAYS won- he would take her back to Russia with him. He was sure, she'd appreciate the beauty of the country.

Sighing, he looked into her beautiful eyes and noticed her long lashes. Every girl would envy her for that lashes. His face inched closer to hers. "Tom and you are verrrry steady?" he asked conspirationally. "Yes, we arrrre." Hermione said warily.

"I don't carrrre though…" Dima said quietly and moved his face so that he was merely half an inch away from her face. Hermione swallowed. She wasn't sure if she wanted that, but the alcohol made her do funny things… sometimes…. She gazed into his blue eyes, blonde hair and pale complexion – he was so DIFFERENT from her other boyfriends… or from Tom.

She wanted to feel him… to do… to kiss… and then his lips met hers. Hermione melted and kissed him back. She noticed he was a very good kisser….

But then it hit her.

She broke away from him and stared into his handsome face that was disappointed and also confused. "I can't…" she choked. "Why?" Dima managed to croak out.

"I can't… because I love Tom." Hermione said and stormed off.

THTHTH

Her mind was reeling. She was about to be sick… not only because of the vodka but also because of what had just happened. She felt very bad. She felt she had betrayed Tom and never wanted to do that again.

She ran to the toilets and threw up. It did her good. All the alcohol went out that way. After throwing up again, she finally made her way to the Slytherin common room, deep in thought. She didn't know that Dumbledore had been in the kitchen for a late cocoa. She didn't know that Dumbledore was disappointed at the outcome. She didn't know that Dumbledore had seen her slouch to the Slytherin common room. She didn't know that Dumbledore changed his plans this night…

THTHTH

Hermione woke up the next morning groaning. "My head." she mumbled. "Your head? What happened?" Eileen sat down on her bed, looking freshly awake. "I don't know… it's about to burst." Hermione managed weakly. "Here take that. It's a muggle thing but it works wonders." Eileen replied.

Hermione held the aspirin in one hand, smirking to herself. Of course she knew this as she was a Muggle herself. "Thanks… I'll lie back down a bit." Hermione said. "Awww, miss first class? What is it again? Potions?" Eileen said grinning slightly. "WHAT? Potions? … Who cares, I'll sleep in. I'm ill." Hermione groaned. "Okay, I'll excuse you." Eileen grinned and made her way outside.

Seconds later Hermione fell asleep again and woke up at 11:00 being totally refreshed. She showed up in charms late. They had Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors.

Tom was reserving her a seat. How sweet.

Hermione still had a bad conscience, but she blamed it on the alcohol. She would never ever hurt Tom like that again. She would never "betray" him like that. And she would never ever drink that much alcohol again. Oh, and of course, she would never tell Tom. She just needed to find Dima during lunch to make sure he would keep his mouth shut.

"Darling. You are better?" Tom asked, kissing her on the cheek. "Yes, a bit. I was probably just sleep-deprived." Hermione yawned. "Well then. Great that you are better now." Tom looked at her lovingly and Hermione mirrored his look. Obviously, he was too important for her and a person like that – she would never let go.

THTHTH

"It's beautiful." Hermione looked up at the stars.

Tom had prepared a midnight picknick up at the astronomy tower. No one was there, they were below the stars and a blanket with wine, strawberries, chocolate and most important him – TOM – had made the night perfect.

"Look, Hermione, there is something I need to tell you. I didn't meet my friends yesterday night. I did something else. Look, I've got a question to ask you." Tom asked and his face suddenly flushed a bit.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. What could that possibly be?

Her heart seemed to skip a bit. That couldn't be. Tom pulled out a small dark-blue box out of his trousers. Hermione, stunned as she was, opened the box – inside was a beautiful diamond ring. "Do you want to marry me?" Tom asked, holding her hand.

Hermione looked into his dark eyes. She remembered the ups and downs she had with this man. She remembered how hate had turned into love. She felt his hand pressed on top of hers. And her gaze travelled again to his face… to his eyes… and then she flushed brightest red and said:…

Sorry…

Cliffie….

I'll update soon.

Review pls…


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own

Don't own.

That's what happened:

_Her heart seemed to skip a bit. That couldn't be. Tom pulled out a small dark-blue box out of his trousers. Hermione, stunned as she was, opened the box – inside was a beautiful diamond ring. "Do you want to marry me?" Tom asked, holding her hand._

_Hermione looked into his dark eyes. She remembered the ups and downs she had with this man. She remembered how hate had turned into love. She felt his hand pressed on top of hers. And her gaze travelled again to his face… to his eyes… and then she flushed brightest red and said:…_

On with the story

THTHTH

"Yes, Tom. Yes." Hermione said with tears in her eyes. A relieved grin broke out on Tom's face and he took Hermione's face and kissed her softly.

"Here let me…" he said taking the ring from the box and slipping it onto her ring finger. Her heart was beating very fast and she felt blood rush into her cheeks. Hermione looked at him with love in her eyes. This moment was the happiest in her life and she was sure she could have produced the best patronus ever. "Thank you Tom." Hermione whispered.

They stayed a bit longer and kissed and cuddled and talked and laughed. How ironic. Months ago (or years later) Hermione would never have thought about MARRYING Tom… she smiled again contently. She was so happy that she had travelled through time. However, she didn't want to go back… and her heart felt heavier and heavier at that thought.

THTHTH

Hermione woke up in Tom's arms the next day. "Good morning, sweetheart." Tom whispered. "Good morning." Hermione said smiling slightly. They had slept in the boys dormitory and Hermione had found it rather cosy. Since he was headboy he had his own bathroom usually sharing it with Malfoy, but Abraxas was sleeping somewhere else, this place probably involved Agatha "Darling, look, we have to get ready. It's potions. And today the transfers are leaving." Tom added.

Hermione smacked her head. She was glad that they would leave. Dima, Natasha and Co. were more trouble than it was worth it.

Sighing Hermione got up and grabbed her towel, smirking evilly. "First in the shower wins." she smirked and stormed off. "Oh no you wait!" Tom yelled after her, catching up with her. Hermione screamed and tried to run from him but he grabbed her.

"Oh no no no, you will not run off…" Tom said evilly jokingly and pressed himself into the bathroom first. "WINNER!" he yelled, thumping his arm triumphantically into the air. "Grrrr." Hermione said and pinched him into the hip. Tom looked at her: "Hey that hurt!" he said half-seriously. "No, it didn't." Hermione laughed. "You are going to pay for that." Tom said and started tickling her.

"No no no stop!" Hermione begged inbetween fits of laughter. "Say you are sorry…" Tom ordered. "Okay okay okay, I really AM sorry, Tom." Hermione gasped. "Oh, you are easy…" Tom rolled his eyes and stopped tickling her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "It means that… I will throw you into the shower." Tom smirked. "What have I done to deserve that." Hermione sighed defeated.

Tom turned on the water and pushed Hermione under it. It was icecold. But Hermione wasn't sorted into Slytherin for nothing. She grabbed Tom and pulled him into the shower with her. Tom screamed when the ice cold water hit his chest – he clearly wasn't prepared for that. Hermione laughed out loud when Tom turned the water warmer. He looked at her angrily, but in a loving way.

"As I said, you are going to pay for that!" he said and pushed her under the now warm water. When the water ran over Hermione's hair and body, Tom pushed himself towards her, also under the water. And then he kissed her – first passionately and then softly… It was the first waterkiss they shared…

Hermione was brushing her teeth when suddenly she felt very sick. She just made it in time for the toilet and threw up. "You ok?" Tom asked concerned. "Yes, better. I don't know, I just felt a bit sick." Hermione waved her hand dismissively. "Okay, then." Tom said sweetly, hugging her. "Let's go to breakfast – I'm starving." Hermione smiled at him.

THTHTH

Hermione and Tom were brewing amortentia potion. The scent was driving Hermione crazy – in a positive way: parchment, freshly mown grass – and the cologne of Tom. He was looking at her with love in his eyes, clearly smelling the perfume Hermione always used. "What perfume do you usually use." he asked promptly. "Sun from Jil Sander. It is a Muggle invention." Hermione said pointedly.

Tom wrinkled his nose. "What is so bad about Muggle things?" she asked him hurt. "I don't know… they are just different. I don't have anything against them, but you have to admit it is a totally different world." Tom told her and Hermione looked surprised. THAT was not the Tom she used to know.

He definitely had changed.

THTHTH

Dmitri and Hermione were sitting next to each other in Arithmancy. It was the first time they had seen each other after the "almost-kiss". Hermione tried not to look at him. He was looking at her with an expression that neither showed hurt nor any bad feelings and Hermione was surprised, but was glad about that.

"Tell me, Herrrr myown ninny, have you everrrr been to Rrrussia?" he asked her before the lesson began. Hermione wrinkled her forehead in concentration. She had visited Krum, but not in Russia – or was it? "No, not really, I've been to Bulgaria though." "Bulgarrrris is not Rrrussia." Dmitri laughed. "Dima what do you want?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Ask you, if you want to visit me in Rrrussia – in Moscow this sumerrrr. I would love to see you again. I could orrrganize everrrrything." Dima told her straightforward. "And why? Why would you want to see ME, Dima?" Hermione asked harsher than she meant to. "Because you are a wonderrrrrful, krassivaya devushka. You have beautiful eyes, hairrrr and you are vairrree nice and … nu, just someone I wouldn't want to leave just like that. I HAVE to see you again!" Dima said smiling at her. Hermione couldn't help but blush. "Look Dima… thank you very much for these nice compliments and this tempting offer, but maybe you know that Tom and me are… an item?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Vat is that? Item?" Dmitri asked puzzled. Hermione sighed. Everyone in the room was looking at the pair. The girls looking at Hermione with envy – clearly, Dima was popular especially among the ladies. "Tom proposed to me. We ware together. We want to get married." Hermione told him slowly.

Now, she had clearly EVERYONE's attention. Her cheeks flushed, but she still stood, looking at Dima. She felt sorry for him. He was a nice guy and she would have definitely agreed to visit him in Russia, but she was with Tom. And she would NEVER leave him. Though it almost proved impossible.

"You are getting married?" Siu-Ling was the first one to screech. "Oh, this is soooo sweet." Boot drawled, shaking her hand. Dmitri looked at her indifferently: "Still, all the best…" he said sincerely shaking her hand as well. "Thank you thank you all." Hermione said when the felt her hand being shaken for the millionth time.

Sudenly she felt very weak and dizzy. "Sorry, I have to sit down." she said. Siu-Ling looked at her with worry. "You sure, you ok? You look very pale." she said concernedly. "It's okay. Don't worry." Hermione smiled She was glad when the professor finally arrived.

THTHTH

"Dmitri did what?" Eileen asked her eyes wide. "He did. But I had to reject him. Tom and me are getting married." Hermione told her. Eileen's eyes went even wider and she laid down on the bed. "Oh. My. God. I can't believe it. Sex God no.1 asks you to come to Russia with him. Sex God no. 2 asks you to marry him. uh no. This is not right. Oh and you were kissed earlier this year by Sex God no. 3." Eileen smirked. "Who is that?" Hermione asked completely nonplussed. "Abraxas Malfoy." Eileen said dreamily and Hermione pulled a face.

"What's with you and Tobias anyway?" she asked cautiously. "We are still happily together. He has a surprise for me tonight. I don't know. He wants me to go to the seventh floor at 8:00 pm tonight." Eileen said mischievously. "Oh, well then girl… have fun." Hermione grinned, but her grin was almost wiped off her face, when she felt sick again. "Excuse me…" Hermione said and ran to the toilet.

She couldn't make it in time and vomited all over the bathroom floor. Luckily no one was there and she cleaned the mess with her wand: "Scourgify." Hermione muttered. She looked into the mirror. She didn't look ill and she didn't feel ill. So what was the matter with her?

She and Eileen made their way to the great hall to say good bye to the transfers. There was a good-bye feast containing Russian, German and English specialities. "You have to trrrry this. It looks borrring, but it is vairrrree good." Dmitri said to Hermione. It was what looked like a piece of dough. Since she was very hungry she took one and took a bite. She was quite surprised. It was dough filled with mashed potatoes and it tasted lovely.

"It is delicious." Hermione said with wide eyes. "Yes I told you – Rrrussian food is the best." Dima smiled. Tom was shooting the pair his best glare. "But you guys haven't tried out the German food." Maria pouted. "So, then, what is it?" Tom asked. Maria pointed to a bowl full of dumplings. "Oh, I know them." Abraxas told them. "We had them when we visited Munich. It is actually an Austrian food."

"No, it is not!" Maria said outraged. "Yes, it is. Don't give me that shit!" Abraxas swore. "You are lying…" and the fight went on. Hermione chuckled to herself and took a dumpling. "You are not worried about getting fat at all, aren't you?" Eileen grinned. "No, I'm not. I don't know, but I am incredibly hungry." Hermione shrugged. Suddenly Eileen's eyes went wide, but she didn't say anything.

THTHTH

"We will stay in touch." Dima told Hermione in an undertone, handing her his address. "Okay, Dmitri." Hermione told him quietly. He gave her three kisses on her cheeks and Hermione waved him. She saw Tom next to her in no time. Eileen sighed. "I will miss them." "Oh come on, you are just going to miss the handsome Russians." Agatha smirked. "Maybe." Eileen said smirking back a bit.

Hermione felt Tom's fingernails in her shoulders. She turned around and smiled at him. "Don't worry." she said as quietly as she could and showing him the ring. Tom squeezed her shoulders reassuringly.

THTHTH

Dumbledore was lost. He failed. He didn't know what to do. He knew how much Hermione and Tom loved each other and he had no desire to break that apart. But Hermione had to go back. Unless they had a connection.

"But sir, we are going to marry. He proposed to me." Hermione said showing him her ring. "No, it's not that. Unless, you don't have another connection – a stronger connection – you will not remember him. And therefore never see him again." Dumbledore said.

Hermione was about to scream at him. And cry. She didn't know what to feel – anger or sadness. She slumped on her chair. "Should I tell him?" she asked. "No. We will tell him, that you are going back to … Ireland… in fact, your grandmother… Svetlana Crouch is not feeling too well…" Dumbledore said.

"What? My grandmother is … Russian?" Hermione asked completely nonplussed. "Yes. She married an English gentleman though." Dumbledore said and Hermione shook her head. It was getting more and more confusing.

"So what will happen when I get back?" "You will wake up in the hospital, since very conveniently you will fall down the stairs." Dumbledore said and his eyes twinkled. "You will have no recollection of this event." Dumbledore added. "Unless Tom and me have a special connection." Hermione said. "I don't think you do, Miss Granger… Love or Marrying is not enough, I'm afraid." Dumbledore said seriously.

Hermione walked out of his office, defeated and when Dumbledore looked at her back, he wasn't sure himself. Did they have a connection, and if yes, what kind of connection? He wasn't that used to time travel. And how would they meet up when there was no connection?

THTHTH

Tom looked down at the crying Hermione. "It is very sad. Will we see each other again though?" Tom asked, his heart breaking. "Yes, we will!" Hermione looked him deeply into his eyes. She had told him that her aunt was very ill and that she had to go back for an amount of time that she herself didn't know.

"Okay." Tom said and held her tightly. "I will never let you go. I love you." he said. "I will never leave you. I love you too." Hermione said and gave him a last hug.

The other good-byes felt really bad as well, but not as bad as the one with Tom. He had stayed in his room so that Hermione was not too disappointed about that. Only she knew that she was going to another period of time. She didn't like the idea of leaving all of her friends. And what was even worse: She wouldn't remember.

Only if she and Tom have a connection. But what would that be? And when would she find out. She was scared.

THTHTH

She knocked on the teacher's door. "Come in." Dumbledore's voice said and Hermione obeyed. To her surprise, Potter was there, writing something down on a notepad. "Ready for your travel?" Dumbledore asked her. Hermione didn't reply, but she just brushed her tears away. Potter looked at her – and this time with a look of concern in his eyes. "It's okay. You will be fine. And we will have a talk." Dumbledore smiled. "we… We will?" Hermione asked uncertainly. "Of course." Dumbledore said and smiled even broader.

"You are leaving?" Potter asked and no undertone was in his voice. "Yes. My aunt Svetlana is very ill." Hermione told him. Potter got up and patted her on the shoulder. "I'm sorry. I hope she gets better soon. Have a safe trip." he said sincerely. "Thank you." Hermione gaped at him. Why had he changed?

"Mister Potter, if you could leave us alone for some minutes. I will call you back in." Dumbledore said. "Sure. Call me when you are finished, sir." Potter said and walked out, waving a last time to Hermione.

"This time-turner will transport you back into your 7th year. You will wake up in the hospital with no memories. I might tell you about it, when you have settled in. Take this time turner now. Have a safe trip." Dumbledore said and Hermione took the time-turner.

THTHTH

Several turns later Hermione woke up in the hospital wing.

Blearily she opened her eyes. "God, you are awake." a voice she didn't recognize, threw her pudgy arms around her, almost strangling her. "I need to breathe…" Hermione said in a strangled voice (no wonder!) and looked closer.

Her best friends, Draco, Pansy (who had hugged her), Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Milicent were standing around the hospital bed, eyeing her concernedly. "Darling, that fall was horrendous. I thought you had died." Draco said, throwing his arms around Hermione.

"I don't remember that fall, actually…" Hermione said indifferently. "You've been out cold for only 1 hour. Good for you. Welcome back, Hermione." Milicent grinned, handing her a card. Curiously, Hermione opened the card. "Get better soon." was written in gold letters and what seemed like the whole Slytherin house had signed.

"Thank you so much guys." Hermione beamed at them. "No effort at all." Blaise smirked cockily. "Out! She needs rest! Out!" Madame Pomfrey screeched. "Special permission from my father! He will be here any minute." Draco said in a bored voice. "Oh yeah, right. But if you would excuse your classmates." Madame Pomfrey said in a a disapproving voice.

"See you later, Hermione." Pansy said, kissing her on her cheek and waving good-bye. Draco sat down on her bed. "Hermione, you scared us. When you fell off that roof, we thought you had died." Draco shook his head. "I can imagine. It must have looked horrible." Hermione cringed at the thought. "I don't want my future wife to die that young." Draco smiled and kissed her.

Hermione kissed him back. For some reason it felt… strange… it didn't feel right. True, she did feel the butterflies she had felt all the time with him, but this time – for some reason – it felt… not quite right. She couldn't explain that, but pushed that thought furthest away. Draco took her hand. "Hey you've lost my ring. Probably from the fall." he said frowning. Hermione looked at her hand. In fact, the ring was gone. But on her other hand, there was another ring.

"What is that ring? I've never seen you wearing a ring like that?!" Draco called out curiously. "I don't know myself." Hermione gazed open mouthed at the huge diamond-ring. She was quite as mystified as Draco was but couldn't explain herself. "Maybe when I lost your ring, I got that ring instead. Falls from towers or roofs are full of surprises. A lot of peculiar things can happen." Hermione joked.

Draco smirked at her. His smirk. God how had she missed that. Hermione wrapped her arms around him. "Don't go too obvious… Potter and his sidekick are lying on the bed next to you." Draco pointed at the bed behind him. Hermione looked over and saw Harry lying on the bed, and Ron crooning over him. Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Their gaze met for 3 seconds.

"Father!" Draco called out shocked and Hermione's eyes flew to the door. "Mister Malfoy." Hermione smiled at her future father in law. He strode into the room, large steps and looked at Potter and Weasley in digust. When he saw Hermione, his expression softened. "I was so worried when Draco called me. You are okay?" he asked. "Yes, I'm much better now. Milicent said that I was only out cold for 1 hour." she shrugged. "I'm so glad about that." Lucius hugged her good-naturedly.

"Look, I have to leave again, just wanted to make sure, you're okay." Lucius said and Harry snorted. Hermione, Draco and Lucius threw him their well-practised glares. "See you later." Lucius smiled and left.

"Shut your trap, Potter. No one is interested in you. You are just a nobody. Just because nobody cares for you." Draco said maliciously. "You bet Malfoy. My mum and grandfather are on their way to visit me." Harry spat. "Oh really?" Draco raised an eyebrow doubtfully but at that moment, the door opened again and Hermione saw two people enter. A middle-aged woman with lively red hair that made her look very dynamic entered the room. Behind her a man with messy greyish-black hair. Harry's grandfather by the look of it.

Hermione stared at the man. She had the feeling that she had met this person before. Mr. Potter looked around and spotted his grandson. "Harry are you okay?" he asked. "Yes, it is much better." Harry answered through gritted teeth. "I'm so glad that nothing worse happened." Harry's mother said with tears in her eyes. "Definitely." Harry's grandfather agreed. "We were so worried." Harry's mum said.

At that moment, Mr. Potter looked over to Hermione while Mrs Potter was still staring at her son Harry. He opened his eyes wider for just a second. An unreadable expression on his face. "So Miss, you also had an accident?" Mr. Potter said kindly. "Yes, I fell off the roof." Hermione said, red in her face. "Typical for Slytherins." Harry said darkly.

"Awww come on, Slytherins aren't so bad. Your father was one." Harry's grandfather said, smiling at Hermione and Draco in a weird way. "Yes, and therefore I hate Slytherins. Look where it got my mother – marrying a Slytherin! They are divorced now! If she had married a Gryffindor – but no… it had to be JAMES. From SLYTHERIN!" Harry moaned. "Not all Slytherins are bad!" Draco said angrily.

"Oh and we are even getting married. And we are BOTH Slytherins." Hermione said crossly, showing off her ring. "Although this is not my ring, darling." Draco said quietly but grinning.

"You are getting married?" Harry's mother asked. "Yes. After this school year." Draco said proudly. "All my best wishes." Lily said, hugging them both. Harry and Ron snorted. Draco threw them a look of hatred. Harry's grandfather was still staring avidly at Hermione. He had a feeling that he had known her before, but that couldn't be since his grandson Harry never mingled with Slytherins. Strange. "I wish you all the best as well of course." Mr. Potter said shaking their hands. Hermione smiled at him. It was really strange. She MUST have met him before… But when and where?

Lily and Mr. Potter left shortly afterwards. Draco kissed Hermione intently. "I can't wait. Our wedding will be wonderful!" Hermione said happily. "I will." Draco said just as excitedly.

At that moment, Dumbledore strode into the room.

"Miss Granger, I hope you are well?" he asked sincerely. "Yes, I am, headmaster. Very." Hermione said politely. "Tomorrow I would like a word with you. Can you come to my study at 10:00?" he asked. "We've got potions at 10:00 tomorrow." Hermione said. "It is no problem, you will be excused. Professor Snape is informed. "Okay, then. I will be there, sir." Hermione and her voice lacked of any emotion.

"Very well. Get better soon then." Dumbledore said and left the office. When he was gone, Draco shook his head. "I don't understand you… Hermione? Skipping potions for a meeting with that crazy old man?" Draco said. "I don't understand myself sometimes…. but it sounded pretty important." Hermione laughed. "Yes, I did indeed. I wonder what it is about?" Draco said curiously. But Hermione just shrugged and Draco kissed her again…


	19. Chapter 19

Don't own:

Don't own:

"_Very well. Get better soon then." Dumbledore said and left the office. When he was gone, Draco shook his head. "I don't understand you… Hermione? Skipping potions for a meeting with that crazy old man?" Draco said. "I don't understand myself sometimes…. but it sounded pretty important." Hermione laughed. "Yes, I did indeed. I wonder what it is about?" Draco said curiously. But Hermione just shrugged and Draco kissed her again…_

On with the story:

"I'm already so excited." Hermione squealed. She was sitting in the Slytherin dorm with Pansy and Milicent gossiping. "Wow, I can imagine. I wish Blaise and I were already that far." Pansy sighed. "You will, don't worry. Blaise is crazy for you." Hermione said reassuringly, putting an arm around the chubby, but pretty girl. Pansy smiled doubtfully. "I hope you are right. Blaise has never mentioned anything like that…" Pansy looked at her two best friends. "Come on, Panse, you know he loves you." Milicent rolled her eyes.

It was then when the girls were interrupted. "Miss Granger, I would like to speak to you." a familiar voice drawled. "It's your sweetheart." Milicent smirked. Hermione jumped up and opened the door, eagerly awaiting her boyfriend. "Draco, what is it?" she asked not before kissing him desperately. "Let's go outside. There are some things I have to discuss with you." Draco said putting an arm around Hermione.

When they were outside, Draco looked at Hermione enquiringly. "How is it that you have lost so much weight?" he asked his eyes boring into her. Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?" "Well, before the fall, you were very womanly, and now… it seems as if you have lost about 7 or 8 kilos or so after the fall. How can that be?" Hermione was quite as stunned as he was. Yes, she noticed it too – she seemed thinner than before the fall. Furthermore, she often felt sick and was on the verge of throwing up.

"Draco, I don't know. I think I have some kind of flu or something, because I also often feel sick. It will get better." she smiled reassuringly. Draco took her face and kissed her. "You feel sick?" "Sometimes." she admitted. "Well, then that could be. Hermione, dear, mother sent me a letter. She would like to know, if you are going to wear HER tiara of the tiara of your mother – if you have already decided." Draco told her, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Hmm, I think Narcissa's." Hermione said without a thought. "That's settled then. Mother will be delighted." Draco said indifferently. "Well then, I'm off to bed. I'm terribly tired." Hermione yawned. "Okay, darling, see you tomorrow." Draco said and kissed her passionately.

THTHTH

"Do you know, why you are here, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked sombrely. "Not really, no, sir." Hermione said shrugging. "I would like to ask you, if you remember what happened before the fall." Dumbledore looked at Hermione and she suddenly had the feeling of being ex-rayed. At that moment, the door opened and Potter walked in. Hermione looked at him with loading.

"Professor, I was wondering, if you could give me the new results." Harry told him without being asked to speak. Hermione glared at him which Harry returned with interest. "Mr. Potter, as you might see, I've got Miss Granger here. We are about to have a talk. Kindly come back, in half an hour, okay?"

Potter nodded politely and exited. Hermione breathed out slowly.

"Before my fall? Well yes, I was on the roof of the Greenhouse, spying on the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors in Herbology. Though I was not the only Slytherin, Pansy, Draco and Blaise were with me." she said indifferently. "That was very dangerous of you, Miss Granger. Honestly." Dumbledore said but his eyes sparkled.

"Want to give me detention?" Hermione drawled in a bored voice. "Not really. I want you to know, how you really fell." Dumbledore told her. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Sir, I KNOW how I fell. Obviously, I lost balance, when I tried to walk further." she told him shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "Not quite, Miss granger, not quite." Dumbledore said chuckling and Hermione raised her eyebrows sceptically. "I think I know well ENOUGH how I fell."

"I don't think so. Just … just hear me out." Hermione sat back, her arms behind her head. She had better to do than just sitting there, wasting her time. After all, she had a wedding to prepare. "Okay." she said nevertheless, not showing her curiosity. This old man was strange. And he definitely had something important to tell her.

"Miss Granger. Let me start with the "other" 2000-2006. You were a Muggle. And a Gryffindor. There was war everywhere…" Dumbledore told her everything from how the war broke out, how she travelled back in time and how she came back to the changed future. Hermione listened to his story intently and then some pictures came back into her mind. Not everything, but suddenly some scenes and some things she remembered.

"Yes… I think… I think I remember. My best friend were Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter." she said in disgust. "You were right. And you hated Slytherins. Can you imagine how surprised you were when you were sorted into Slytherin in the past?" Dumbledore chuckled. "I guess. And I also remember the war. Harry died. And I was the only one who was still alive and therefore able to go back." Hermione sighed.

"Do you remember who that person was who you had to change?" Dumbledore said cautiously. Hermione shook her head no. "You probably didn't want me to remember, do you?" she said scathingly. "Trust me. It is better for you. I have modified your memory." Dumbledore told her honestly.

"Yes, if you say, it is better…" she sighed. "For you and for him…" "For HIM?" "Yes, it is a male… didn't you at least get that far?" "No, not really. Whatever. I remember my friend Eileen Prince though – wasn't she Professor Snape's mother?" "Yes, she was. Though I wouldn't advise to tell Snape about that. Or anyone else." Dumbledore said and Hermione nodded. She wouldn't tell a soul. They would think she was crazy and Draco would even have second thoughts about marrying her.

"So, I guess, I'm off to Arithmancy then." Hermione said checking her watch.

Dumbledore shook his head. What happened to that emotionful, happy girl who wanted to know everything?

"Thank you sir. It was interesting – to say the least." Hermione said evenly when she was at the door but then stopped herself in time. "I have got one last question." she added quietly and it was the first time that Dumbledore heard something like… curiosity in her voice. "Please…" Dumbledore offered and Hermione showed him her ring.

"Before the fall I was wearing another ring – Draco's engagement ring. When I woke up, I was wearing THIS INSTEAD of his ring." she said and Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly before he replied: "This was the ring this young man gave you – the young man who you changed. The young man who loved you and who you loved." Hermione cringed slightly. There was someone else in the past – or rather in the very recent past? Dumbledore had modified her mind quite professionally, as she didn't have a clue at all. "Obviously, you didn't have a connection." "What do you mean?" "If you had a connection with him, then you would meet him again, but obviously there was none." Dumbledore shook his head.

"Ah so that's why. So you kind of faked the fall so that I could come back here without any suspicion. Interesting interesting. But another question. Draco told me that I had lost quite a lot of weight DURING the fall. Which means I had lost lots of weight in the 40s. How come?" Hermione asked him. "Yes. You came back as the Hermione you were there. In fact, you were so depressed about everything that you couldn't eat. And then you were so much in love with that young man, that you couldn't eat either…" Dumbledore chuckled.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. Sure, she was depressed about the death of her friends, but in love? She was hopelessly in love with Draco. No one would ever deny that.

THTHTH

The Slytherins were all safely in Charms, and the Gryffindors had a free period. Hermione was bursting. She HAD to tell somebody. At least the hat had ALMOST put her into Ravenclaw, praising her intelligence.

"Granger." Potter drawled, getting up from the stone near the lake. "Harry. Ron." Hermione said to them both indifferently. "Could you spare me a few minutes?" she asked politely. Harry and Ron looked at each other bewildered. "How come you don't speak to us as usual? you know with the Slytherin-remarks?" Harry asked her scathingly.

"No need for that." Hermione said quietly. She remembered quite clearly now. She HAD BEEN best friends with Harry and Ron. She just had to make them remember. It gave her a small wave of disappointment, when she remembered Ginny as well and her time in the Gryffindor tower.

"Sit down. It might take a while." she ordered. Dumbfounded, Harry and Ron sat down, Hermione between them. 'Just like old times.' she sighed. "Come on, tell us." Ron said curiously. "Okay… you don't have to believe me, but it is the truth…" "Just tell us." Harry said and Hermione began telling her long tale… about the past´, the future and the different future.

THTHTH

Ron just sat there dumbfounded. When he could move again, he looked at Hermione assesingly. "You know what? I think you are telling the truth, Mione. I remember you as well – we were… we were… on a date…" he said blushing hard. "Yes, we were." Hermione smiled. Suddenly his memories came flooding back – so did Hermione's.

"This is called a remembrance-spell." Harry said quietly. "Eh?" Ron asked. "Well, Hermione obviously changed the future. But it is still no proof, that you don't have any recollection of the things that might or might not have happened. But you do. Because they WERE real. If you tell the people you remember what you did and what happened, then they remember as well. I guess, Dumbledore told you today, didn't he?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione and she nodded.

"Thought so. Of course, he remembered. And he told you. So that you remember. And then you tell us, so that we remember. I remember as well… you and Draco were enemies and now you are his girlfriend!" he laughed slightly and Hermione smiled at him as well. "Yes, it is weird. I am really happy now that this has changed now." she told him honestly. "Can imagine. You two are the perfect couple." Harry said sincerely.

Ron didn't say anything. He looked very doubtful.

"I need your help. Dumbledore put a charm on me. There was a boy who I loved and who loved me back. This person is the reason why the wizarding world needed saving. I was supposed to marry him in the past. But Dumbledore told me that love hurts. He said that he placed that charm on me to have no recollection of him. But I WANT to know who it is." she cried desperately.

Harry nodded: "Understandable." "And it is JUST curiosity. Look, he gave me that ring." she held out her diamond ring. "Typical pure-blood-ring." Harry said smirking. "No, it is from a halfblood." Hermione said without thinking.

"What?" Ron asked nonplussed. "What? Did I just say that?" Hermione said in surprise. "Yes, I think you did. So there must be a part of you that DOES remember." Harry told her nodding. "Hmm, but a halfblood that lived in that time and in Slytherin and loved me, is difficult. I need more clues." Hermione said, rubbing her forehead.

"Of course, you do. But at least, we know that he is not completely forgotten. Hermione, we were your best friends. Of course we will help you…" Harry said genially. Hermione smiled at them. "Like you helped me escape from the troll in first year, remember?" Harry and Ron smiled at Hermione. "Yes. Like that time. Or when we saved you from the heir of Slytherin. Brrrr, those big spiders were just HORRIBLE. I will never forget that trip into the forbidden forest." Ron shuddered and Hermione laughed.

She was happy to have her friends back. "Or when we created the DA." "Or when we went into the ministry." "Or when we went to the Yule Ball." "Or when we saved Buckbeak." "That was my first time-travel." Hermione stated and both of them nodded. The memories came flooding back as if they were never gone.

Their laughing was interrupted by a snide voice. "Interacting with Slytherin?" Ginny glared at Hermione. She remembered Ginny. "Ron, please tell her. I want to be her friend again." she said quietly and nodded. Ron put a hand onto her shoulder. "I will Hermione. I will."

THTHTH

"Lost weight. Feel sick. Have a beautiful Diamond ring. Know … these facts about my past / future." Hermione was biting on her quill. She had written down all the facts she knew. But she didn't come to a conclusion. She had no connection with this man, or otherwise she would still remember him or at least be in contact… Well, she shouldn't dwell on memories. She was happy with Draco now. After all, they were getting married soon. And she had so many things to organize.

THTHTH

One week later.

Hermione felt still sick, especially in the morning. Ignoring this, she usually went to breakfast cheerfully and digged in. She loved breakfast.

But after breakfast the unexpected happened. She and her fellow Slytherins ran into some annoying Gryffindors…

That's what happened as a result:

They were serving detention in the trophy room, cleaning the trophies. "I was ONLY bugging the Gryffindor-princesses Lavender and Parvati." Goyle muttered. "And it looks as if they deserved it anyway." Hermione said darkly, remembering how Lavender hat almost swallowed Ron's face. "And who are the bad ones to blame again? Us, Slytherins." Pansy said angrily from across the trophy room.

Hermione stopped cleaning a big golden cup – that was gleaming now brilliantly thanks to her- and walked over to where the medals for the Head people were. "I'd better get started with them." she said groaning. Her back hurt, and she desperately wanted to go back to her wedding preparations. "I'll help you. I'm done there." Blaise offered and Hermione thanked him.

Funny how she had loathed Blaise in this "other" future. They opened the cupboard to find the medals there. "Strange that until the 60s there were only Head BOYS." Hermione said observing the names. "No, not strange. Probably wise." Blaise said and Hermione slapped him jokingly. She got started with a medal reading the name "Abraxas Malfoy. Your grandfather was headboy?" she asked Draco.

"Yes, he was. Impressive, isn't it?" "Not bad." Hermione put the cleaned medal back down and took the next one, saying Tom Riddle.

Cliffie………….. Review please


	20. Chapter 20

Don't own

Don't own.

That's what happened before:

_Funny how she had loathed Blaise in this "other" future. They opened the cupboard to find the medals there. "Strange that until the 60s there were only Head BOYS." Hermione said observing the names. "No, not strange. Probably wise." Blaise said and Hermione slapped him jokingly. She got started with a medal reading the name "Abraxas Malfoy. Your grandfather was headboy?" she asked Draco._

"_Yes, he was. Impressive, isn't it?" "Not bad." Hermione put the cleaned medal back down and took the next one, saying Tom Riddle._

On with the story:

THTHTH

She took it gingerly and started polishing it when she suddenly felt sick again. Really sick. She was about to run to the bathroom but couldn't stop herself. She vomited all over the floor, the medal with Riddle's name still there. Everyone stared at her and then at the vomit – they wrinkled their noses. "I'm really sorry." Hermione muttered, taking her wand and vanishing all the puke.

"What was that?" Goyle asked his nose still wrinkled. "I don't know… I felt sick." Hermione shook her head furiously. Why was everyone so annoying?

After what seemed like hours, the Slytherins finished their detention and Hermione and Draco headed straight for the dinner table. "I'm so hungry." Hermione moaned, piling spaghetti onto her plate. Draco just stared at her, not saying anything.

At that moment, a handsome, sleek black owl arrived, sitting down neatly next to Hermione. "Dennis, you're back!" she exclaimed happily. "Dennis." Draco shook his head. "Any problems with that?" Hermione asked indifferently. "It's a Muggle Name. No one would ever name their owl DENNIS." Draco shook his head. "So what." Hermione snapped, opening the letter.

It was from her mum.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope I find you well._

_If you want to borrow the tiara from Narcissa, it is no problem. However, there is one little piece of advice, I would like to give you._

_The Malfoy family are a highly respected pure-blood family. We are Muggles. It is only thanks to that half-blood spell that Dumbledore used it when you were a baby to make your life easier so that you are now officially a half-blood. Don't let anyone ever know WHY you are really a half-blood – it would only complicate your life._

_Still, we are very proud that you are going to marry such a fine man. Stay safe and write back._

_Love Mum & Dad_

Hermione smiled briefly and pocketed the letter. Draco needn't know that. "Oh god, I feel sick again. I have to go to Madame Pomfrey. See you later." and she kissed him briefly onto his cheek and wandered off.

"Madame Pomfrey, I need something against my sickness. It is driving me crazy. I have to vomit all the time and eat like a maniac." Hermione moaned. "Okay, Miss Granger. First spit onto this piece of glass…" Madame Pomfrey said. "But I need something for my illness – not for any research." Hermione snapped. "But first I need to know what it is – Miss Granger, I have my suspicions."

"Very WELL." Hermione snapped und spit onto the piece of glass. It instantly turned blue. Madame Pomfrey. "Just what I thought." she muttered. "WHAT?" Hermione was getting angry. She just wanted this illness to go away and now she was being disturbed by a muttering old fool.

"Sorry what is it now?" she was getting impatient. After all, Draco waited for her.

"Miss Granger, dear, you are pregnant." Madame Pomfrey said. Hermione went pale. And fainted…

THTHTH

"_Tom?" _

"_Hermione?" _

"_Why did you leave me?"_

"_I HAD to do it, Tom. I didn't want to. Dumbledore made me." _

"_You know how heartbroken I was?"_

"_Can you imagine how heartbroken I was?_

"_Yes… "_

"_You know that when I came back, I didn't remember anything? Dumbledore told me some things. But nothing about you. He only said that if I have a special connection, I will remember you."_

"_We obviously DO have a special connection… what is it Hermione? Because according to Dumbledore love is not sufficient."_

"_Well…"_

"_Well what?"_

"_I am pregnant."_

"_WHAT?"_

"_I'm pregnant – with your child. You are the father."_

"_Wow – Hermione – THIS is our connection!"_

"_Yes, this is it. Where are you Tom?"_

"_Neither here nor there. Where are you?"_

"_in the future. almost married to Draco Malfoy."_

"_Hmm, what a git. Abraxas by the way died of Dragon pox in a high age. Don't know why I let him live."_

"_Hey! Hermione I have to see you again!"_

"_So do I." _

"_Let's meet up in the past."_

"_How?"_

"_Time turner?"_

"_Dumbledore will not allow me."_

"_Yes he will. Because you have got a connection."_

"_Right. Tom, we will see each other soon."_

THTHTH

"Hermione – god you are awake… what happened?" a concerned pale face with blonde hair hanging into his gorgeos eyes was peering over her. "Oh my god!" Hermione said, clapping her hand to her mouth. "WHAT?" "I remember!" she almost shouted. "Are you okay?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I have to see Dumbledore. Immediately!" Hermione said urgently. "You have just fainted. You must stay here." Madame Pomfrey said. "Sorry, I will not. I have to see Dumbledore!" Hermione said and got up, and sprinted to his office.

"Professor." Hermione breathed heavily. "Miss Granger – to what do I owe this late pleasure?" Dumbledore asked surprised. "I have found the connection." Hermione said breathlessly. "WHAT??" Dumbledore was completely thrown. "I know all about Tom Riddle." Hermione said triumphantly and Dumbledore paled considerably.

"Do you? How?"

"I was at the hospital wing because of my sickness and dizziness all the time. Madame pomfrey did a pregnancy test with me and found out that I was indeed pregnant… I fainted… and then I saw Tom… and I remembered." Hermione said red in her cheeks.

"Hmm, that definitely IS a connection. Miss Granger, now it is up to you. Do you wish to leave this time to be with Tom and his child or want to stay in this time and be married to Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "What if I stay here? Whose child is it?"

"It will always be Tom's." Dumbledore and for the first time he smiled.

"What if I return?"

"You will return to Hogwarts – to Tom."

"I don't know what I want." Hermione sighed. She couldn't just leave her friends like that.

"Sleep. Sleep just sleep – and you will find answers." Dumbledore told her gently and Hermione nodded.

"What if I decide to go back? What will we tell them?"

"You had to leave the country." Dumbledore smiled.

"Good night professor."

"Good night, Miss Granger."

THTHTH

"Hermione!"

"Draco!"

"Why did you just storm off like that and went to the headmaster's office for half an hour? Is there anything I don't know?"


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Don't own

_Disclaimer: Don't own._

_That's what happened so far:_

"_Hermione!"_

"_Draco!"_

"_Why did you just storm off like that and went to the headmaster's office for half an hour? Is there anything I don't know?"_

_On with the story:_

_THTHTH_

"No, no, there isn't anything." Hermione looked at something far away. Everything was far too complicated. She was pregnant, engaged, almost married, in love with someone who wasn't even alive anymore, she was in a different time-zone and had different friends. She sighed. "You know that fall… changed everything… I DO feel different." Hermione sighed again.

"Don't worry. You'll be back to normal soon." Draco smirked and kissed her passionately. She was about to push Draco off her, when she remembered, he was her almost-husband. She had to think about Tom continuously. It just was not fair. Now she knew there was a possibility, she wasn't so sure anymore.

Well, she had her friends here, her family and her LIFE.

THTHTH

"No, no, she shouldn't go back." Dumbledore said to the portrait of Dippet. "But there is a connection." "She would mess everything up. I am glad that everything turned out like that." "She would not. Only very small things. Believe me, Dumbledore, this girl would be happier." "So? You know I don't believe in time-travel." "You were the one who invented it, Albus. Be reasonable." "I am. That's why I am saying, she is not yet to return!" "What do you mean – not yet?" "Later, later." and with that Dumbledore sat back in his chair, smiling at the portrait of Dippet.

THTHTH

"Mum, Dad…" Hermione knocked at their front door furiously. An elderly woman in a dressing gown opened the door. "Grandma!" Hermione said in shock. "Hermione… what are you doing here?" she said hugging her granddaughter tightly. "I was wondering how you are…" she said timidly, stepping into the house. "Come in come in… How did you come anyway?" her grandfather said hugging her as well. "I disapparated." Hermione explained with a grin.

"Well, sit down, would you care for a cup of tea?" her grandmother asked and Hermione nodded. "Yes, please, that would be great."

"So where are my parents?" she asked smiling slightly. "Oh." "Oh." "What Oh?" Hermione looked at her grandparents in shook. "Didn't Dumbledore tell you?" her grandmother asked looking sad. "No… why… what happened?" Hermione was completely thrown. "They are in Russia. They are in Siberia… together with other wizards." her grandpa said quietly. "What do you mean?" Hermione was shocked.

"They were captured by English Muggles. Who want information about wizards." her grandpa said shaking his head. "And he and your mother were sent to Siberia. To a place with Russian wizards. They are actually quite fine over there. They might not come back in a while." Her grandmother said evently. Hermione swallowed. "You sure, they are okay?" she said trembling. "Yes, I am." and her grandmother smiled at her reassuringly.

"So, how has your life been so far at Hogwarts?" her grandfather asked, sitting down at the table, opposite Hermione. "Well, actually I fell down from the roof of a Greenhouse." Hermione said blushing furiously, looking downwards. "Really? No, you didn't!" her granddad laughed.

"And did you get hurt?" her grandmother asked concernedly from the kitchen. "Well yes." Hermione said, looking towards her mother. "How so?" her grandma was surprised. "I woke up in hospital wing… but fortunately I was only out for a short time." Hermione said and her grandma clapped a hand to her mouth in horror.

"Look, I am really fine. Just sit down. There is something I need to discuss with you." Hermione said impatiently. Her grandmother sat down next to her obediently. "What would you like to discuss with us, sweetheart?" her grandpa was clutching his cup in both hands. "Is it about the marriage with Draco?" her grandma looked at her incredulously. "Well… I don't know… part of it." Hermione shivered.

Hermione held onto the table. She was scared and she didn't know, if she really did want to do it. "Look, it is difficult to explain. It might take a while. And you will not understand it completely, since not even I do. However, there is something about that fall." "You got seriously injured. " "Grandma, grandpa, I had travelled into the past – into the year 40s…" and with that a long afternoon had begun.

THTHTH

Her grandparents were well –informed. But far from happy. They didn't want Hermione to go. But they wanted her to be happy. "Will we ever see you again, if you decide to go back?" her grandmother asked. Hermione shook her head. "Probably not. Come on, give me a hug – I wish you all the best."

Then the good-byes were said.

THTHTH

"Professor, why didn't you tell me about my parents?" Hermione said angrily. "Because I didn't want you to experience such a shock." "But I need to see them before … well before… I finish my exams." Hermione was shaking. "I want to see my parents too." Draco and Blaise both said stubbornly. They had heard as well that their parents were captured.

"Well okay, you are over age." Dumbledore sighed and pulled out a piece of parchment. "If you don't speak Russian, then I think you should … wait a moment." Dumbledore said muttering a few spells.

Hermione looked at the two boys who seemed to look a bit different. Their eyes were bluer and colder. They looked a bit broader. They looked a bit like… Dima. They looked Russian. By the looks of Draco's and Blaise's face, Hermione must look Russian too.

She felt her hair. It was a bit longer and her cheekbones were even higher. Hermione was surprised. Did they have to change like that? "Very well. Do you understand me?" Dumbledore asked. "Da." Draco said deeply and everyone looked at him astonished. "Listen. When you speak with the Russians, you will speak Russian. When you speak with your parents, you have to reverse the spell by saying: "Abroda!" Hermione nodded. And to speak and understand Russian AND English, you have to say: "Adacta."

"I think, I KNOW where your parents really are. Look, this is the address, don't lose it. Oh and you might want to take an extra jacket." Dumbledore waved his wand and the three stood there in Muggle clothes, sweating.

"You can disapparate outside the Hogwarts gates. Good luck." "Spasiba!" Hermione said hoarsely and Draco and Blaise just nodded.

When they were outside the gates, they spoke Russian – as if they had never spoken English before. "Davay poidyem." Draco said urgently, taking both Blaise's and Hermione's hand.

In a swish of the wind, they were gone.

THTHTH

When they could breathe again, they arrived in a small lane, cold and snowy. Translated from Russian to English:

"Is is here?" Hermione asked half-hoping they were wrong. "It should be." Blaise said furrowing his eyebrows. "Hmm, I wonder where they are. They are muggles, shouldn't be hard to find." Draco said coldly. "Well, we ARE muggles as well. Don't forget." Hermione said shrillier than she intended to.

They walked a few feet and then saw it. There were several wooden houses, next to each other, that all looked the same. It looked like a small village. It WAS a small village. "Should we enter?" Blaise asked in a raspy voice. "Yes, I think so." Draco said barely audible.

It was no problem. No guard was there, waiting for them. So they just entered.

"Sdrawsdwuitje." a harsh voice said and Draco jumped. "I am here to see the Grangers, Malfoys and the Zabinis." Hermione said in perfect Russian. The girl raised an eyebrow but ushered the forwards.

"The Grangers are here, the Malfoys next to them and Zabini's over there." the girl said and departed. "Why am I so far away…?" Blaise was confused. "See you later, mate." Draco grinned and waved at him. Blaise stuck out his tongue but turned around to leave.

"Blaise?" Hermione called out. "Da?" "Don't forget – you know what!" she said. Blaise nodded yes and departed. "We have to say that spell too." Draco said. "But not in front of those people." Hermione said indignantly, pointing secretly at those people around. "So you think we just go in, talking Russian?" Draco said shaking his head.

"We have to, I guess." Hermione said without hesitation.

Hermione and Draco entered the first hut, hand in hand. "Mamochka?" Hermione called out. "Great." her mother said. And she looked at Hermione and Draco, not really recognising them. "Who is it?" she asked wearily. Hermione shook her head and removed the spell off her and Draco. "It is YOU?" her mother screeched hugging them both.

"Dad!" Hermione said in clear English, hugging her father as well. "Wow… how come you made it?" her father was surprised. "Dumbledore's idea. He disguised us as Russians." Hermione grinned. "That's a clever idea. So in order to free you, we just have to perform this spell!" Hermione beamed.

"That's great. I can't wait." her mother grinned.

"Are you treated badly?" Hermione asked in a low voice. "No, actually not at all. Your father has found work in the town. He works as a dentist as well." her mother laughed. "Really? So why did they bring you here?" Draco wondered. "To find something out about wizards. And to question us. But we didn't say anything. So we were allowed to go back – but we couldn't. Because we weren't Russians, so we were kind of stuck here and the only thing the Malfoys could do was to disapparate with us WITHIN Russia. And so we came here. And the Malfoy's and Zabini's obviously didn't know the spell…" her father said.

"Hmm, so, it is not bad here?" "No, Vladivostok is a nice place."

THTHTH

"We are in Vladivostok, Draco." Hermione said shivering. "So?" "So?? You know where that is?" "In Russia?" "At the end of NOWHERE!" Hermione practically yelled.

"Relax. We could just grab our parents and go away. Yes, really clever, that we've got the spell to get away." Hermione said a bit softer. "Look, we can manage. Let's visit my parents." Draco put his arm around Hermione and they walked to the next house. Draco knocked stiffly. His fingers were frozen again. Hermione shivered beside him, holding his hand.

"Draco darling. Hermione." Narcissa said happily, hugging them both. "Son. Hermione." Lucius said surprised, hugging them too, welcoming them inside the warmth. "Coming to save us?" Lucius asked doubtfully. "Yes." Hermione said happily.

"How?" Narcissa asked dumbfounded. "Dumbledore told us a spell that disguises us as Russians." Hermione said simply. "That is a wonderful idea." Lucius beamed.

"Let's pack our things then. I can't wait to go back to Britain and the mild weather there – it is far too cold here." Narcissa said pouting. "It is." Hermione agreed. "Okay, how does that spell go?" Lucius asked looking from Draco to Hermione who both paled.

"Draco? Do you remember?" Hermione asked flustered. "I… I don't remember." Draco said quietly, looking down. "Think think hard, what did Dumbledore say?" Hermione asked desperately. "Concentrate concentrate concentrate… ah, it just wouldn't come." Draco said close to tears now.

"You are kidding, right? You turn up with the most brilliant plan ever heard of and now you say, you've forgotten the spell?? Especially YOU, Hermione?" Lucius growled.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other, shocked. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't be happening.

THTHTH

It was night. Hermione was lying next to Draco. Both of them couldn't sleep, but pretended to be asleep. Both were trapped and didn't know how to get back. They wanted to go back. Especially Hermione wanted to go back to another time period. But she couldn't from Russia, could she?

Draco wanted to go back. To his Slytherin-friends, finish his education… he was desperate. He wanted to get married to the girl next to him…

Finally Hermione drifted off to sleep.

"_Hermione where are you? I thought you wanted to come back?"_

"_I am trapped. I am in Vladivostok."_

"_What are you doing in Russia?"_

"_I wanted to see my parents!"_

"_How will we meet up?"_

"_How will we meet up? I don't know. First of all, I have to find a way to get back to England. I am stuck here in the middle of a freezing taiga." Hermione exclaimed. _

"_Dumbledore will notice that you are gone."_

"_Hmm, but can he get us back? I doubt it." Hermione sighed._

"_Maybe. Just don't lose your touch." _

"_No, I won't. As soon as I can, I will come to see you." Hermione said her voice soft._

"_Can't wait."_

"Who are you talking to?" Malfoy asked sleepily, next to her. "Oh, I just … dreamed something." Hermione smiled at him. "Go back to sleep then, sweetheart." Draco said, hugging her tighter.


	22. Chapter 22

disclaimer: don't own

disclaimer: don't own

That's what happened last time:

"_Who are you talking to?" Malfoy asked sleepily, next to her. "Oh, I just … dreamed something." Hermione smiled at him. "Go back to sleep then, sweetheart." Draco said, hugging her tighter._

On with the story:

Hermione woke up shivering and automatically rolled over towards Draco. She had to get back to England. But how? Dumbledore hat provided them with the spell… so it would not be that difficult to transport them back. But she had forgotten the spell.

"How are you darling?" Draco asked groggily. "Well, freezing. How did you sleep?" "Okay-ish… it is still … different. How will we get back? There HAS to be a way!" Draco said desperately. "I don't know. We should have some connections…" another voice said. "Blaise… good morning." Hermione greeted them, pulling the covers of her blanket further up because of the icy draft that Blaise was bringing into the room by opening the door.

"Close the door this instance!" Draco growled. "Okay okay, Draco, not a morning person?" Blaise grinned. "You have already lived with me several years in the same dorm and should know that by now." Draco said turning his face towards the wall. "Well, Blaise, what brings you here?" Hermione asked him.

"I came to see my two forgetful friends." Blaise clicked his tongue. "Don't act as if you remember!" Hermione snarled. "I don't remember. It is usually YOU, Hermione, who remembers." Blaise shook his head. "You could have paid attention as well." Hermione said crossly.

"You should know better. I NEVER pay attention." Zabini said smugly and Hermione sighed. There was too much truth to deny that. During a comfortable silence, Blaise sat down on the bed where Draco and Hermione were still under the blanket.

To her surprise, Blaise was wearing several layers of clothes. "Is it that cold outside?" she asked him. "Go and see for yourself. I doubt you will want to go outside today." Blaise said raising an eyebrow. "Okay, forget it. Hey, Blaise, about what you said… what do you mean, we need connections?" she asked puzzled.

"If you have friends in Russia then we might stand a chance. They can help us!" Blaise said. "I don't have any friends from HERE." Draco said folding his arms. "Neither do I." Hermione sighed. "Well, looks as if we are stuck here. I think we should find some work." Blaise said nonchalantly.

Draco groaned. "Are you serious?" "What do you expect, Malfoy?" Blaise asked crossly. "I'm really not in the mood to say that, but I think he is right." Hermione said softly. "What do you mean?" "Since we might be staying here for a while – don't deny that now, Draco, we should find some work." Hermione said.

"We don't even speak the language." Draco pointed out. "So what…? My dad also found a job. Even as a dentist. I could help him." Hermione said cheerfully. "Great! What am I going to do? Blaise?" Draco said furiously.

"I don't know. Go ask your father!" Hermione was beyond furious now. Why did he have to make everything so complicated? "Fine!" "Fine!" Hermione left the bed "I'm going to take a shower." she told Blaise.

"Go on then!" Blaise smirked broadly. "Why are you smirking?" she asked puzzled. "Just wait." he grinned. Hermione sighed and grabbed a towel. She walked to the bathroom, turning the water on. She was still freezing. "Just what I need – a warm shower." she thought cheerfully. However, no such thing as warm water came. She sighed. Would she have to use magic to heat it up?

Sighing again, she heated the water and stepped in for some seconds because that spell never worked for more than 10 seconds. After a very short shower she got ready and stepped outside.

"Did you have a nice warm shower?" Blaise asked grinning. "Oh shut up!" Hermione said angrily.

"So you are saying the only way to get back now is if we know somebody from Russia?" Draco asked Blaise anxiously. "Looks like that, yes. So I guess, we should find ourselves a job." Blaise said and Draco groaned.

THTHTH

The Grangers, Zabinis and the Malfoys were invited to a Russian party the next evening. Hermione immensely enjoyed it, although she couldn't drink anything because of her pregnancy. A lot of vodka was passed around though which made Blaise and Draco particularly delighted. Her parents also seemed to mingle with the Russians and they had fun, Hermione could tell.

Russian music was playing and Hermione was asked by several young men to dance. Draco seemingly didn't care, although he was burning with jealousy – Hermione could see it in his eyes, but he always let her dance with the others – he would never show that he was jealous. She enjoyed dancing immensely. The guys were really good dancers and the music was great.

Hermione and Draco fell into bed at night. Happy and delighted. But with worry.

THTHTH

She didn't have any dream about Tom tonight which she kind of missed. She had hoped, he could help her with the situation.

Hermione spent the rest of the day walking around in her hut with Draco and Blaise next to her. They were not exactly freezing but if they hadn't worn more clothes they probably would.

Lucius strode into the cabin, looking grim. "Blaise and Hermione, there is something I need to tell you!" he said somberly. Hermione stared at him. "This will be a bit of a shock – Hermione, your parents are dead. Blaise, your father is dead." Lucius said quietly.

Hermione's eyes flew open in shock. "No, no, no, this can't be happening." she cried desperately. "Oh my god." Blaise said shaking his head in grief.

"I… I need to be alone." Hermione said, tears running from her cheek. She put on more coats and went outside where it was snowing. She couldn't believe it. She felt numb inside. She had lost everything she loved. Her parents and the real father of her child.

THTHTH

Hermione was grieving for one week at least. Draco had already found a job – as a model. They were delighted by his appearance. Lucius was really proud of his son – Blaise and Hermione however were too sad to care.

Hermione was walking through a snowy forest, with Blaise, talking about her parents and everything. Blaise was also happy that he could share his feelings and thoughts.

"We have to get back. I can't stand it here anymore. Everything reminds me of my father." Blaise said tonelessly. "Yes, I know. But how? It's not as if I know any Russians." Hermione shook her head.

Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks.

Wait, wasn't there anyone from Russia she knew?

Krum… Victor Krum… she had gone to the Yule-Ball with him. At that time, she had still thought that Malfoy was an absolutely arrogant jerk. She laughed inwardly. Times change. She had to write Victor a letter about their situation. Maybe he could help them.

"I might have a solution, Blaise." she breathed. "What do you mean?" "Victor Krum." she smiled slightly. "The Bulgarian quidditch player? You know him?" Blaise was fascinated. "Yes… and so do you?" Hermine grinned. "Sorry, what do you mean?" Blaise looked puzzled. "Uhm, the one I went to the Yule-Ball with?" she said puzzled. "Sorry, what YULE-BALL are you talking about?" Blaise was now genuinely confused.

Hermione gaped at him. It couldn't be true. Had she now mixed up the two times? Was that from the time when she was still a Gryffindor? "Blaise, the Yule-Ball in our fourth year?" she asked cautiously. Blaise shook her head. "I have no idea what you are talking about, quite frankly." Blaise looked at Hermione anxiously.

"Have you now completely lost your head? Or are your brain cells frozen?" he laughed at his own wit. Hermione just stared at him. She shook her head. She shouldn't mix up those times again.

THTHTH

"_I know how to get you back, Hermione."_

"_Tom. I'm glad. I've missed you."_

"_I have asked Dumbledore about that. The spell is ADACTA."_

"_Thank you so much, Tom."_

"_We will see each other soon."_

"_You can be sure."_

THTHTH

"I know how to bring us back." Hermione grinned in the morning. "Really, you remember the spell?" Draco asked happily. "Yes, I do." Hermione said and pointed her wand at Draco. "Adacta." she said clearly. Draco's hair became a bit shorter and his eyes even bluer. Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Adacta." he pointed his wand at Hermione who felt her hair growing even longer, her face reforming – her cheekbones higher – and her chin becoming smaller. "It is the right spell." Draco said in astonishment.

"Sorry?" Blaise asked Draco. "I said, I think it is the right spell." Draco said louder. "I don't understand you." Blaise said earnestly. Hermione was stuffing her fists into her mouth from stopping laughing. "BLAISE… he only understands English. Currently you are speaking Russian." Hermione grinned.

"No, you are kidding." Draco looked at Blaise. "Adacta." Hermione said clearly, transforming Blaise as well. "We should get going. Grab your parents." Hermione said evenly.

THTHTH

"You are back. So you remembered the spell, then? Most wizards don't remember the spell when they travel using that spell." Dumbledore said and his eyes were twinkling. "No, actually we didn't." Draco said coldly. "We had help." Hermione said quietly. No one knew about Tom – only her and Dumbledore. "I figured that out. In fact, I remembered the question." Dumbledore laughed.

"So that's why you sent us? I was wondering…" Hermione looked relieved. "Of course. I would never have sent you on that mission, if I hadn't known that you would be back." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Hermione, we'll meet up later." Draco gave her a swift kiss.

Blaise and Draco left the office. "I want to go back. There is no reason for me to stay." Hermione said to Dumbledore who nodded. "I knew that you were going to say that. I had an house-elf pack your trunk." Hermione smiled at Dumbledore. "Thank you so much." she grinned. "No problem."

"Would you like to say good-bye to your friends?" he asked kindly. "Actually not, no. It would make everything harder." "Well then. Here is your trunk. And your time-turner. You can only use it once and you cannot come back." Dumbledore said gravely.

"Professor!" a voice said, storming into the office. It was Harry and Ron.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked, white behind his freckles. "I am going back to my time. To the 40s. This is where I truly belong." Hermione said quietly. "I know." Ron said quietly, hugging her for the last time. "Safe trip." Harry said smiling. "We might see each other again. I will visit Hogwarts." Hermione said. "Then you will be an old lady." Ron grinned. "Don't remind me." Hermione scowled.

"Mrs Granger, Mrs. Malfoy, Mrs. Crouch or RATHER Mrs. Riddle, you should leave now." Dumbledore said twinkling. "Okay." Hermione hugged Dumbledore as well. "See you later… or rather, see you before." Hermione spun the time turner.

THTHTH

She arrived in Dumbledore's transfiguration classroom.

"Hello!" she said uncertainly.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Riddle." Dumbledore smiled pleasantly. "How long have I been gone?" she asked. "2 weeks. You are back from the Easter holidays. Welcome back." Dumbledore said.

Happily Hermione made her way to the dungeons and to the Slytherin common room. She bumped into Eileen who hugged her tightly. "You are back?" she squealed. "Yes, I am." "Hermione, you are a bad witch. You arrived 1 day too late… Not that you missed any important classes." she grinned.

"That's good to hear." Hermione smiled. "Look." Eileen showed her a beautiful golden ring. "He proposed?" Hermione smiled. "Yes, he did. Isn't that great?" Eileen squealed, again hugging Hermione.

"That's wonderful. Congratulations." Hermione dragged her trunk up the stairs, with Eileens help. Hermione couldn't very well carry heavy things as she was pregnant. Although no one from that time knew… did Tom know? Did he remember?

Hermione walked into the Common Room and saw Tom in front of the fireplace. "Hermione!" he said happily, hugging her and planting a wet kiss on her mouth. "Tom." she said softly embracing him contently. "Tell me, please, Hermione. Were you only away on holiday for two weeks or were you really … in the future?" he whispered.

"I will explain everything later… but to your questions,… yes I was in the future." "So you met Malfoy?" "Yes, I did. But as you can see – I chose YOU. I came back because of YOU!" Hermione said and Tom's face visibly relaxed.

"By the way thank you for saving me." Hermione smiled. "What do you mean?" Tom looked puzzled. "Well, when I was trapped in Russia and you brought me that spell from Dumbledore." "You were trapped in Russia." "YES. And I forgot the spell of how to get us back. And you said it to me." she said impatiently. Tom looked confused. "Don't tell me, you don't know?" Hermione said flabbergasted.

"I am sorry, I don't know." Tom bowed his head. "So… so you don't know anything?" she asked fearfully. "No, I don't." Tom looked at her coldly. Hermione groaned. Surely, he didn't know anything about her pregnancy then.

"Tom, there is something I have to tell you. Let's go for a walk." "It is cold outside." he said raising his eyebrows and Hermione grinned. "Well not for me. I lived in Vladivostok for almost 2 weeks." she grinned.

Tom took her hand. "You are full of surprises, aren't you?"


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: don't own

Disclaimer: don't own

That's what happened last time:

"_Tom, there is something I have to tell you. Let's go for a walk." "It is cold outside." he said raising his eyebrows and Hermione grinned. "Well not for me. I lived in Vladivostok for almost 2 weeks." she grinned. _

_Tom took her hand. "You are full of surprises, aren't you?"_

On with the story

THTHTH

They were outside. Uncharacteristically cold it was for the Easter time and Hermione was still shivering. "What did you want to tell me, soon-to-be- Misses Riddle?" Tom grinned at her. Hermione looked around. Lots of fellow classmates were outside. She didn't want anyone to listen in on their conversation, especially not the Gryffindors. "Adacta." she mumbled pointing her wand at Tom.

Tom looked puzzled when Hermione performed the charm on herself as well and saw how she transformed into a Russian looking girl. Her hair grew longer and looked blonder, her facial features were changed into a Slavic looking girl. Tom's face didn't change that much although it became an even cooler touch.

"What have you done?" he asked puzzled. "I've used this charm so that we can both speak Russian. No one is going to understand us." she grinned. "Good thinking. No one will overhear. Not even bloody Potter." Tom frowned into the direction of the Gryffindors.

"Now. I'm interested. Tell me all about your time-travel." Tom said winking at her. Hermione told him EVERYTHING. She only left out that part that TOM was LORD VOLDEMORT: Tom nodded. "That was interesting indeed. Why did you come back though? You had your family and your fiancé in that time." he spat.

"Don't you really understand? Tom? Because I love you." she said silently. "But Hermione, I was told that you could only come back if the two of us have got a special connection." he said impatiently. "Well Tom, that is true. There is something I have to tell you." Hermione said quietly.

"And that is?" Tom urged her. "Tom, I'm pregnant. And you are the father." she said a slight smile gracing her lips. "What?" Tom's mouth opened and closed. He gasped for breath – he was totally shocked. "That was… unexpected." he managed to utter. "So, what do you think?" Hermione was nervously twiddling her hair tips in her fingers.

"Well what do you think?" he said suddenly smiling. "We are going to have a baby." he said happily and picked up Hermione and twirled her around. Hermione shed tears of happiness when he kissed her passionately. "I'm really happy. So you claim that you are back because of your… sorry…. our baby?" Tom asked looking at her stomach.

"Yes probably. And because I wanted to. Because I love you." "I love you too." Tom said happily.

Before they walked back to the castle, Hermione removed the Adacta charm. "You looked hot as a Russian too." Tom smirked and stroked her back, sending shivers down her spine.

THTHTH

Hermione was sitting in Defence against the Dark Arts taking notes. Aver who was next to her, nudged her in her ribs and pointed at the right hand side of the room, where the Gryffindors were holding court. She looked over at Potter who glared at her menacingly. She shook her head. She remembered when he was Harry's grandfather in her time. He had met her in the hospital and was friendly. Why did he hate her so much now?

Sighing, she resumed taking notes. Suddenly Professor Merrythought's speech was interrupted by a bloodcurling scream. The students all looked up in shook. Professor Merrythought shook his head. "What happened?" Weasley asked his face white. Not even the Slytherins found an insult to throw at him. They were scared themselves.

Merrythought opened the door to find chaos. Tom was by Hermione's side in a second. He put an arm protectively over her shoulders. "I don't want my two babies to get hurt." he said into her ear and Hermione beamed at him.

"Now class. I have been informed that it is Grindelwald who is approaching had reached the Hogwarts Gates." Merrythought said evenly. The Gryffindors looked at each other hesitantly. "All the Muggleborns, please follow me. I will evacuate you." Merrythougth waved his hand and several Gryffindors jumped up.

Hermione was about to follow as well when Tom held her back. "You are a half-blood!" he grinned. "But won't he notice who my parents were?" Hermione said shaking. "You are half-blood by blood!" Tom said through gritted teeth. "I KNOW. But still." Hermione said. "Okay darling, follow me." Tom said stretching out his hand. Hermione took it and he led her away towards the dungeons.

When they passed the Great hall, they saw students running around and men in cloaks following and shooting various spells. Outside in the grounds there were colourful spells and more people. Fighting. Hermione vividly remembered the fight from which she had escaped. She never wanted to experience something like that again. And she was again in the middle of it.

But then she remembered. Dumbledore was the saviour. He would conquer Grindelwald. But WHEN? She was scared. She was really scared. She had barely escaped the other war and was thrown into another. Sighing, Tom leaned through a portrait – and almost stumbled when the portrait gave away, revealing a secret passageway.

"Quick, Hermione, in here." he said pointing. Hermione smiled, and obeyed without hesitation. Tom followed her and closed the portrait quietly. "Where are we?" she asked her voice echoing from the walls. It was a cold hallway, dark and made of stone. She could hardly stand upright.

They walked a short time, still hearing the screams, spells and shouts. She was glad to get away from that. But still she didn't like the passageway. It ended in another portrait. Hermione looked back at Tom who shrugged. Cautiously, very quietly she pushed open the portrait.

They found themselves in a room. A pretty cosy room. Warm and… all yellow? Yellow armchairs, a fire was lit and the walls were lined with portraits of "important" people. It was fortunately empty. Hermione and Tom were lost until Hermione spotted a badger on the front doors.

"We are in the Hufflepuff common room." she said pointing to the door. "Oh my god. Really? We have to get out." Tom said frantically pulling her hand. Hermione and he got to the door in time when they saw a group of 3rd-year- Hufflepuffs walk down the stairs of their dorms into their common room.

Hermione and Tom went out of the door and found themselves somewhere on the groundfloor.

Tom nodded and took her hand, steering her into a certain direction.

"Where are we going?" she inquired. "Slytherin common room?" Tom raised his eyebrows. "But why?" Hermione wondered. "Because it is safe. Grindelwald will not want to come here." Tom said. At that moment, they heard heavy footsteps. Tom pulled Hermione into a niche behind a curtain.

Not a moment too soon as ten or more men in cloaks were striding past and laughing manically. "That's scary." Tom said seriously. Hermione had to smile. How ironic.

After he had let her into the room, he fell onto the sofa. Most of the Slytherins were either in the common room or … "Where is Abraxas?" she asked – not that she was worried but it was noticeable that he was missing. "Who cares?" Tom said lazily. "I do." Hermione said coldly. "Probably out there helping Grindelwald finish his noble work." Tom replied smirking.

"WHAT?" Hermione was shocked. "You aren't serious, are you?" Hermione yelped. "Yes, I am. Don't you notice how much Abraxas despises Muggleborns?" Tom asked Hermione his face unreadable. "So you are saying that you worship Grindelwald's work?" Hermione looked at him astounded.

Tom looked back at her. He almost wanted to burst out laughing. Her lush lips, her beautiful long her, her perfect skin and her mesmerizing eyes instead made him lean towards her and kiss her softly.

"Tom." Hermione breathed after their kiss. "No, I wasn't telling you that. You are really pretty when you are angry." he grinned. "Thank you so much." Hermione said scathingly. "Look, I was just imitating Malfoy." Tom grumbled. "Fine." Hermione said and grabbed his face and kissed him softly.

They were sitting in the common room waiting. Just waiting. Finally Slughorn walked inside, panting.

"My Slytherins! I would like to tell you that Grindelwald has been defeated by none other than Dumbledore himself." he said happily bouncing on the balls of his feet, clapping his hands together. None of the Slytherins looked as thrilled as he did.

"There is a celebration down in the Great Hall though. Please join us." Slughorn said. And at that the faces truly lit up. Hermione looked at Tom who took her arm. "My lady…" he grinned. "My lord…" Hermione said and then she realized her "mistake." How ironic. He would NEVER become Lord Voldemort. She made sure of that.

THTHTH

Down in the Great Hall, they were eating, drinking, talking, laughing and dancing. Hermione noticed, that the Gryffindors were by far the loudest and happiest. The Slytherins, however, were the most subdued. She supposed that most of them had worshipped Grindelwald or at least his beliefs.

Eileen was sitting next to Snape, holding his hand and staring dreamily into his eyes. Malfoy and Agatha were cuddling together. And she and Tom were slowly dancing in the moonlight – the wall of the Great Hall was enchanted. She was happy. She was content. This was where she belonged.

Hermione, however, didn't notice the red-haired freckled boy slipping a potion into her butterbeer…


	24. Chapter 24

Dislcaimer: Don't own

Dislcaimer: Don't own.

That's what happened:

_Eileen was sitting next to Snape, holding his hand and staring dreamily into his eyes. Malfoy and Agatha were cuddling together. And she and Tom were slowly dancing in the moonlight – the wall of the Great Hall was enchanted. She was happy. She was content. This was where she belonged._

_Hermione, however, didn't notice the red-haired freckled boy slipping a potion into her butterbeer…_

On with the story

"Let's sit down again." Hermione breathed, smiling. Her cheeks were slightly pink from dancing.

Tom looked at her lovingly. "Why are your cheeks so red?" he mumbled into her hair. "Because… I'm hot?" Hermione grinned. "Well, they remind me of something!" Tom said with an odd gleam in his eyes, his cheeks flushing as well.

THTHTH

"You really ARE a prat, Jack. Why did you do that?" Potter growled.

"I did it to ALL Slytherins who had their drinks unattended on the table." Weasley defended himself.

"It will only make them sick and puke." his twin said.

"Yes, that MIGHT be funny, but why did you do it to her?" Potter spat.

"Because she is a conceited pureblood-bitch. And marrying that GIT." Jack reasoned.

"Look, we can't do that to her." Potter shook his head. He may be a prankster, but his parents had always told him that pregnant women were to be treated with respect and courtesy.

"Why not? She is as bad as all the other Slytherins." Jack growled.

"Because she is pregnant, you idiot!" Potter almost yelled.

The two Weasley-twins gaped at him.

"How do YOU know?" they were stunned. How did Potter of all people know? It wasn't as if they were best pals.

"I overheard her and Riddle talk about that yesterday." Potter said.

"Really? So what?" Jack seemed unconcerned.

"You really ARE a prat. She might be a Slytherin and a bitch, but she is still carrying a child." Potter shook his head and strode off.

He spotted Hermione and Tom walking back to their table, sitting down in front of their butterbeers. Now the time had come for drastic action.

THTHTH

Hermione laughed at a joke Tom had made. Who would think that Tom Riddle could joke around. Still giggling, she took her glass of butterbeer, but felt it shoot out of her hands.

"What?" Hermione was shocked.

"POTTER!" Tom growled furiously, pulling out his wand.

"I've just saved your baby's life." Potter said quietly.

"What?" Hermione asked, softly this time.

"Weasley spiked your beer with a potion that makes you sick. Just a prank. But it's not good for babies." Potter said and turned around. Hermione looked back at him uncertainly.

"I'll kill Weasley for that." Tom spat angrily, but Hermione held him back. "No, don't do that Tom." she said softly, yet pleadingly.

She hurried after Potter who had joined the Weasley's again.

"Thank you Potter." she said stucking out her hand. Potter hesitated for a moment but then shook it. "Yes, well, you know it is dangerous for little people." he smiled warmly.

Hermione grinned. "I never thought that Gryffindors were that sincere. However, I'm not talking about the Weasley's." she spat, looking at the two who looked ashamed of themselves. "Don't worry about them." Potter smirked. "Well well well, a real Slytherin?" Hermione teased.

Potter looked offended. "Hey hey hey, don't go that far. I may have saved your baby, but you will NOT mistake me for a Slytherin, mind you. In fact,…" he continued a bit quieter, so that only Hermione could hear him: "the hat seriously considered putting me into Slytherin. But let that be our secret." he winked at her again.

"Your secret is safe with me, Potter. But believe me, there is nothing to be ashamed of. Slytherin is a house like every other. It has different beliefs, but it values friendship and ambition." Hermione told him. She had never thought that she would say something like that about Slytherins.

THTHTH

Hermione glanced sleepily at her watch. She still had 30 more minutes to endure of Defence Against the Dark Arts. It was deeply boring. Zabini, who was sitting next to her, had his head on his arms and was sleeping peacefully. Professor Merrythought could be such a bore sometimes.

She had already read the same line of the book over and over again. She knew the book by heart anyway, so why should she read. She decided to sleep a bit as well. Last night, she hadn't got much sleep anyway – Tom had made sure of that.

After the dance, they went to the Room of Requirement… Hermione smiled at the memory. He was such a wonderful, HOT guy. She unconsciously licked her lips.

Tom was sitting some seats away from her having the same thoughts (they had assigned seats in that class). He remembered her wonderful long hair, and her soft skin and when her naked body made contact with his naked body, her heat, his heat, together…. and then he smiled…. at the memory… that she would soon not only become his wife, but also carry his child.

He noticed Hermione's head droop onto her arms as Zabini's had done only mere minutes ago. He smirked – Hermione was never one for boring lessons. Tom sighed. Who would have thought that Hermione was that important for him? He never thought he could love. His main goal had always been – being a Dark Lord. But now … that seemed childish… not childish… but absurd…

THTHTH

Hermione and Tom were walking down the lake, hand in hand, just after their newts. Tom looked conceitedly over at Potter, his handsome features furling into a sneer. Hermione quickly pulled him away, before he could do anything. He mock glared at her but then kissed her feverishly.

"I'm so glad the Newts are over." Hermione sighed. "Yes me too. I think I've excelled everywhere." Tom Riddle said, not being able to keep the tone out of his voice.

"I know, I know." Hermione cried. "I think I failed everything." she said hysterically.

"No, you haven't. Let's think… charms, potions, defence against the dark arts and arithmancy at least a newt – and transfiguration maybe an exceeds expectations. Wow big deal." Tom scoffed.

"Yes, I know." Hermione had her head bowed.

"You want to work at Gringotts anway. They will take you without thinking twice. But first of all, there are different matters you have to face." and with that he patted her tummy – seeing that it had already grown significantly.

THTHTH

The 7th years celebrated their graduation in style. A huge party was organized in the Great Hall, where also the younger students were allowed. Everyone said their good-byes and hugged. Of course, Hermione and the other Slytherins promised to stay in contact (Zabini, Malfoy, Avery and Eileen were Hermione's closest friends from Slytherin).

She was just standing in a corner, talking to Avery, Eileen and Tobias Snape, when she saw Siu-Ling and Dennis approaching her. The two Ravenclaws seemed flustered but not insecure. Hermione waved them over.

"Let me introduce you – Siu-Ling and Dennis from my arithmancy class." she pointed at the two Ravenclaws. "And these are Avery and Eileen – and I think you know Tobias anyway." she finished and everyone nodded briefly.

Hermione giggled. It was too weird.

"Hermione let's keep in touch." Siu-Ling said, hugging her tightly. "Of course we will." Hermione promised.

"Same goes for you, Dennis." she said hugging him as well.

She said her good-byes to the other Slytherins as well, when she spotted HIM. Potter.

Slowly, but deliberately, she made her way over to him, noticing that Tom was watching her intently. "Potter." she said.

"Miss Soon-To-Be-Riddle." he said cockily.

"Well well well. What are your plans?"

"I will be a reserve for Puddlemere United." Potter said grinning.

"That's very well. Congratulations." Hermione said sincerely.

"What are your plans?"

"I would like to work at Gringotts. It won't be a problem. But first I will raise my child – and marry Tom of course." Hermione grinned.

"You are the perfect couple." Potter said honestly.

Hermione smirked even broader. She pulled out a white card. "If you have time – and if you feel like being murdered by Slytherins."

Potter lifted an eyebrow quizzically. It was the wedding invitation. "If I ever have the need to commit suicide, I will come to your wedding." he grinned.

"No, it is not meant that way. I would really like you to come." Hermione said seriously.

"How many non-Slytherins will be there?"

"Not too many. But if you come, there will be one more non-Slytherin." Hermione smiled.

"I'll think of it. Thanks for the invitation. We'll keep in touch." Potter said, shaking Hermione's hand.

Tom appeared by her side in an instant. "Why are you fraternizing with the enemy?" he spat. Hermione raised an eyebrow. She had heard that sentence before. Right. At the Yule Ball with Ron…

"Tom, I didn't fraternize. I wanted to depart on good terms. How could you think that?" she said sweetly kissing him. At first reluctantly but then he kissed her passionately back. He was happy. He was going to live with that girl – in less than 24 hours…

After the celebration, Hermione fell into bed, sharing a room with Eileen for the last time. Her time as a student was truly over.

She sighed. Eileen and her had stayed up for hours, just talking – girls talk of course. But this was all going to change.

Tom and she had rented a flat together. It was small, but comfortable, quiet, in a nice area, perfect infrastructure and cuddly. She couldn't wait to move in. Not that it would take her long – she didn't have too many belongings. Nor, apparently, did Tom.

Which would mean a LONG shopping trip for everything they needed. Hermione yawned.

Tom had accepted a job at the Ministry in the area of the Potions Department. Thanks to Professor Slughorn, of course.

She had never imagined her life to be that complicated. And yes, there were wedding preparations to make…. A lot…


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: don't own

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened last time:

_Tom had accepted a job at the Ministry in the area of the Potions Department. Thanks to Professor Slughorn, of course._

_She had never imagined her life to be that complicated. And yes, there were wedding preparations to make…. A lot…_

On with the story:

THTHTH

Hermione felt as if she had just gone to sleep, when she was shaken awake by Eileen. "Get up. It's our last breakfast at Hogwarts." she said softly. Hermione yawned and stretched. "I'm so tired. When did we go to bed?"

"3 pm. Or I think it was 4 pm." Eileen smirked.

"I'm so tired. What's the time? Like 4:30 or so?" Hermione said crossly.

"Nope. 7:30." Eileen grinned.

"What?" Hermione said, suddenly wide awake.

"Yes, you should hurry."

Hermione swore and quickly pulled on her Hogwarts Slytherin uniform … for the last time. God, how she would miss the green and silver colours. She brushed her long straight hair and applied some make-up. "Are you ready"? Eileen asked impatiently, tapping her foot.

"Yes, I am. Let's go." Hermione took Eileens hand and they went down into the common room. Zabini, Malfoy, Tom and Avery were already there, laughing at some first years.

"We are going to breakfast." Eileen announced.

"Good morning." the boys mumbled, grinning sheepishly at the two girls.

"Hi darling." Tom took Hermione's face and kissed her softly.

Malfoy made an impatient noise and grabbed Agatha as well. "We can do that too, can't we?" he smirked at Agatha and kissed her noisily. Agatha grinned back at the group.

"Look at that. Sabrina!" Zabini called out to a pretty girl with curly blonde hair. "What is it, David?" she asked in a sweet voice. "Make-out-time." Zabini grinned.

Hermione and Eileen rolled their eyes. "Well I'm off to my last breakfast." Eileen mumbled. "I don't think so." Tom smirked.

"What exactly to you mean?" she scoffed.

"Hmm, running off to see a certain Ravenclaw… wasn't that Tobias Snape?" he said leering.

Eileen smacked him playfully into his arm. "I'm leaving. Coming with me, Hermione?" she asked.

"Sure." Hermione said. "I'll see you later at the table." she kissed Tom good-bye and left with the girl. It was their last breakfast. And their last good-byes….

She was truly going to miss Hogwarts and Slytherin…

THTHTH

Tom and she were standing in the flat, each carrying several bags. They had been shopping for furniture and other stuff you need in a flat.

They were looking around, suddenly excited and happy. 'A new life… a new start.' Hermione thought happily, gazing at Tom. 'Finally a home. Just like Hogwarts. But a new one… a new kind of life…' he saw Hermione gazing at him.

"The bed is already here. How convenient." he grinned, picking up Hermione and carrying her to the bedroom – bridal style.

After some hours later, they unpacked their bags and arranged their flat. Both felt a wave of excitement. This was going to be a completely new kind of life. Hermione felt the hairs on her back stand up when Tom grabbed her and turned her to face him.

"Hermione… I've got a surprise for you." he said smiling lightly.

"And that would be…?" Hermione was now even more excited.

"Let me present… Doxy."

Hermione had to stifle a scream. A houseelf was standing in front of her, bowing.

THTHTH

Hermione just had to recover from shock. "What?" she asked confused. "It's a houseelf. He will help us." Tom said proudly.

"Hi Doxy." Hermione said faintly.

"Hello Miss." the houseelf said in a small voice.

"Doxy, why don't you make us a nice meal? Preferably something Italian, like spaghetti or something similar." Hermione noticed that she was getting hungry.

Tom looked at her oddly. "It sounds like a good idea. But you know that this is a house-elf? You treated her like… like well.. like one of us." Tom looked at her oddly.

"So what? She is a living being as well."

"But it is just a house-elf. What do you care?"

"It is our SERVANT. She is employed here." Hermione huffed.

"She is not employed here… Miss Crouch, I think you know how your relatives treated house-elves. Don't be so surprised." Tom said, his face betraying a hint of annoyance.

"So what? I have always been the one for elf-rights." Hermione said indignantly.

"Tell Doxy then – I'm sure, she will be delighted." Tom sneered.

Hermione straightened her back and walked into the kitchen, where Doxy was busy cooking. "Doxy," Hermione said softly. "Yes, what can Doxy do for you, Miss?" Doxy asked wearily. "I wanted to know, if you would be interested in payment, insurance and holidays." Hermione asked steadily.

She heard Tom's roaring laughter from the living room but didn't care. "What?" Doxy was seemingly frightened and backed off.

"Exactly. We could be offering you just that. What would you say?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"No, Miss. House-elves don't earn money, no holidays or sick-leave. If you keep bothering me, I will… I will…" and then Tom was in the kitchen.

"Don't listen to her, Doxy." and Doxy seemingly relaxed.

Hermione looked at the pair incredulously. "What a strange world." she mumbled.

Tom looked at his soon-to-be-wife in amusement. He loved this crazy woman with all his heart. She had made his life bearable. No, not only bearable, but just wonderful…

THTHTH

15 days later… The wedding

"No, I can't… I can't do that." Hermione sobbed. She was wearing a gorgeous white wedding dress and a tiara. White gloves and pretty white shoes made her look perfect. Her hair was up in soft curls and she was wearing enough but not too much make-up.

"You look perfect." Siu-Ling and Eileen were sitting with Hermione in a chamber, as Tom was not allowed to see his soon to be wife before the ceremony. "You are just nervous. You are getting married to a great guy. It's understandable." Eileen shook her black straight her out of her eyes.

"So your dad is dead, then?" Siu-Ling asked sombrely.

Hermione nodded shortly. She just wanted to forget it. Her parents were definitely alive in the future, since she had altered the future and she felt pleased about that. At least her parents were happy and safe.

"Come on, the ceremony is about to start." Eileen said anxiously and the girls peeked outside. In the garden there were a lot of people sitting in the early August days. The sun was shining, it was pleasantly warm but not too overly hot. The birds were singing and the people were talking excitedly.

It couldn't have been better.

She saw her former teachers, Dumbledore, Merrythought and Slughorn among them, as well as Tom's and her Slytherin friends, some of her Ravenclaw-friends… and… Potter. He was sitting next to Dumbledore, talking animatedly.

Hermione had to stifle a giggle.

"Now, we walk outside."

Hermione walked outside, behind her Eileen and Siu-Ling, both carrying a bouquet of flowers.

As Hermione walked, all eyes were on her. She felt like a beauty queen. And she was one. Today. She spotted Tom at the front, a few feet in front of the minister, holding a box and smiling at her nervously.

She stood next to him and Eileen stood beside Hermione, while Avery got up and took his place beside Tom. The ceremony wore on and on and the minister droned on and on. After what seemed like an eternity to Hermione, although in reality it was only 10 minutes, the minister asked the important questions.

"Do you, Mister Riddle, take Hermione Crouch as your wife and respect her in good and in bad days?" the minister asked.

"Yes, I do." he looked at Hermione lovingly.

"Do you, Miss Crouch, take Tom Riddle as your husband and treat him well in good and in bad days?" the minister asked.

"Yes, I do." Hermione sobbed. She had tears in her eyes. Tears of happiness.

Smiling, Tom took a box from Avery and slid a beautiful silver ring, consisting of two serpents and a diamond on her ringfinger. Hermione looked at it adoringly and slid the ring that Eileen was holding – a silver ring, with two engraved serpents as well – on his ring finger.

"Now I proclaim you husband and wife. All the best wishes, Mr. And Mrs. Riddle. You may now kiss the bride."

Cautiously Tom gave Hermione a brief, but sweet kiss on the lips and everyone cheered.

They headed outside, arm in arm, Hermione carrying the bouquet and being the happiest girl in the world. When they were outside, a lot of enchanted butterflies were flying around them and up into the air.

The crowd cheered again.

"Now I ask all the girls to form a group and stand somewhere, behind me." Hermione said with a wicked grin.

The girls formed a small cluster and Hermione threw her bouquet of flowers up in the air behind her. Then everyone gasped. When Hermione turned around, she saw who had caught the bouquet…


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: don't own

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened so far:

"_Now I ask all the girls to form a group and stand somewhere, behind me." Hermione said with a wicked grin._

_The girls formed a small cluster and Hermione threw her bouquet of flowers up in the air behind her. Then everyone gasped. When Hermione turned around, she saw who had caught the bouquet…_

On with the story…

THTHTH

"Agatha?" Abraxas asked stunned, a slight frown on his face.

"Agatha?" Hermione asked with a smile. Agatha just held up the bouquet and muttered: "Well, yes, I caught it."

"Looks like we'll be the next who are going to get married?!" Abraxas asked. "Looks like it." Agatha smiled, more confident this time.

Malfoy had a smirk on his face. He walked up to Agatha, bent down on one foot, took her hand and asked: "Are you going to marry me, Agatha?"

Agatha looked at him as if he had 3 heads. "Yes, yes, of course, I will." she said, tears of happiness in her eyes. Malfoy smirked triumphantly and kissed her hand.

The crowd cheered.

"This is soooo cute!" Siu-Ling said from Hermione's right. "Yes, isn't it?" Hermione looked at the couple in awe when she felt an arm around her.

"Mrs. Riddle!" Tom said with loving eyes.

"That sounds nice." Hermione remarked still smiling.

"It does." Tom said, giving her a brief kiss which she enjoyed immensely.

"Now, people, let's have the feast." Tom announced.

Out of nowhere, benches appeared in the garden. Little house-elves, dressed as waiters, were carrying the most delicious food one could imagine. The big attraction, however, was a 7-storey white wedding cake.

"Let's sit down." Hermione and Tom sat down on their assigned seats. Next to Hermione, Eileen, and next to Tom Avery. The other guests also took their seats on their assigned seats.

"Mr. Boot!" Hermione exclaimed, when she saw her classmate, approaching her.

"First of all congratulations, AGAIN, and I've got something here for you. It's a potion so that you can still drink – I mean, it's your wedding day and all – but it won't harm your baby."

"This is so nice of you… thank you." Hermione said happily, taking the flask he was holding out.

"Drink it now."

"Okay okay…"

Hermione opened the lid and drank the potion in one gulp, almost making her gag, when she heard Tom next to her getting ready for his speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen,

thank you for coming to our wedding. It is the most important day of our life. And our happiest, I can say. Hermione changed my life for the better. I would like to thank her for that. And for being my wonderful wife. I wish you all to enjoy yourselves at the wedding – and now – dig in!"

The crowd cheered and Hermione couldn't help but brush her tears away that had appeared during his speech. "Oh Tom…" she managed to choke out.

He hugged her tightly and gave her a sweet, long kiss. "Here take that." he handed her a glass of champagne that were floating in mid-air, and taking one himself.

"To us." he said.

"To us." she echoed quietly and knew that this was the right decision…

THTHTH

Hermione liked her new life. So, apparently, did Tom.

Tom went to work in the ministry at 9:00 and Hermione got up at that time as well. While she was out in the garden, enjoying the sunshine, Doxy was cleaning the flat. Of course, Hermione couldn't sit still. She usually helped Doxy where she could, although she couldn't lift too heavy things as she was pregnant.

Doxy and Hermione usually prepared lunch together. A fresh salad and one of Doxy's heavenly desserts. In the afternoon, Hermione redecorated the house or watched TV while doing the pregnancy gymnastics or she was again in the garden, reading a magazine.

This time, Hermione was eagerly awaiting Tom's return. She had prepared a lovely dinner without the help of Doxy. And she couldn't wait.

Suddenly she felt a huge cramp.

"Auuuu." she said involuntarily. But it was gone in an instant.

Shrugging, Hermione refilled a glass of water, hastily drinking it down. _Where was Tom?_

She sat down again, when she felt that cramp again. This time longer though. 'What the matter? I hope my baby is okay…' Hermione thought desperately. It was not time yet. She still had about 1 or 2 months… so what was it then?

It started to get more violent and more often… what to do? And where was TOM? Hermione thought angrily, plopping on the leather couch.

"Doxy." she called out weakly and Doxy appeared in a second.

"I think… I need to see a doctor…" Hermione said half-sobbing.

"Yes, I'll get one for you, Mrs." Doxy said and hurried off. Hermione couldn't feel more anxious. If only Tom was here… where was he? He normally returned at that time…

Five minutes later, the magical ambulance arrived. Two young handsome men, entered the living room, finding Hermione on the couch, panting and clutching her stomach.

"A pregnancy… quick…" one of the men said…

"Are you all alone?" one of them asked Hermione. "Well, I don't KNOW where my husband is." Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"Where does he work?"

"At the ministry." Hermione gasped, when she was brought into a single ward in St. Mungo's.

"Really? We'll alert him… he will come… and wait outside."

"What? Wait outside?" Hermione asked with wide eyes.

"Of course… do you think he is going to watch you giving birth?" the man asked laughing.

"Uhm… " and then Hermione smacked herself. Of course. She was in the 40s. It was not allowed in that time.

Groaning, she sank back in her pillows. The pain was getting worse and worse. Didn't they have painkillers here??

"I'm so sorry, Madam." a wizard in white robes said, standing next to her. He was a healer, by the look of it.

"Your baby is not in the perfect position… unfortunately, if you give birth like that, your child will die." he said sombrely.

Hermione gasped and all pain was suddenly forgotten. "What do you mean?" she asked quickly. She didn't want her child to die.

"We have to give you narcosis… and have to perform a caesarean."

Hermione nodded. At least all her pain was gone then…

She was a bit scared when she saw all the medical devices and winced when she felt the jab… "Now count…" the healer said, looking at her attentively.

"One, two, three, four, five…" and then Hermione's head drooped… she fell asleep.

THTHTH

"Where is my wife?" Tom asked Doxy in shock. He had to work longer and hated himself for that. His wife was at home alone… pregnant… and now she was gone… or where was she?

"St. Mungos… her baby is coming…" Doxy said.

Furiously, Tom stepped outside and apparated to St. Mungo's. How dare they not inform him. He went up straight to a healer and started yelling: "My wife is here! Giving birth! How DARE you not inform me!"

"Relax. She is having a caesarean at the moment…" the healer said, being very shocked indeed.

Tom released his breath and sat down on one of the hard benches… he sincerely hoped she was alright…

THTHTH

Hermione woke up half an hour later.

The nurse was bustling around in her room. Groggily, Hermione opened her eyes.

"How did it go?" she asked the nurse with wide eyes.

Smiling, the nurse, handed her a small bundle – a small bundle in white sheets…

Hermione gasped, and tears escaped her eyes. This was her baby… this was her… son… how beautiful. Smiling through her tears she watched her baby sleep. This was the most beautiful sight. And Hermione knew one thing for sure. No matter how many newts or owls she received – her highest accomplishment was this small child in her arms…

THTHTH

"He is beautiful." Tom sighed, looking at the small baby in his arms. He had finally been allowed in and watched his baby sleep.

"He has your eyes. Your skin. And my hair." Hermione grinned. "He does indeed." Tom said adoringly. He would never EVER have thought that he would someday find LOVE, find a GIRL, find a WIFE and… well have a CHILD. The world had definitely changed since this witch had appeared. But he liked it…

"How are we going to name him?" Hermione asked, biting her lip.

"Definitely not Tom…" Tom smirked.

"I've got a perfect solution. I'll name him… and you don't have a say in that!" Hermione smirked devilishly.

"I think not." Tom said playfully, smacking her shoulder, but giving her a kiss nevertheless.

"I've gone through all this pain… and you don't want to let me choose?" Hermione pouted.

"Well all right. Let me hear your suggestion, first."

"Aleksander."

"No, I won't accept that. That's too muggle." Tom said and Hermione rolled her eyes. Well some traits were difficult to forget…

"What about Aleksey?" she asked.

"Okay… although it sounds Russian, it is at least not a typical muggle name…" Tom gave in.

"Aleksey, it is then…" Hermione smiled.

THTHTH

10 years later…

Hermione worked at Gringotts and loved her work. Her husband was higher up at the Ministry. The marriage was still going well – and Tom and Hermione loved each other a lot. During the day, Doxy was taking care of Aleksey and Angelique, her two children. Angelique was one year younger than Aleksey and she knew that Aleksey was eager to go to Hogwarts – he would be starting this summer.

"Tom, I think we should BOTH take him to King's Cross tomorrow." Hermione said over dinner. "I've got a really important meeting…" Tom said, looking at his watch.

"Not that important… I think… we should both take him. It's his first day. And you know how much he loves you." Hermione said, ruffling the messy hair of her son. He was indeed a beautiful child. Pale complexion, dark eyes and dark hair (not Hermione's hair as previously assumed since it had grown dark) and looked like a spitting imagine of his father.

"Okay… I will." Tom smiled at his son. "Mummy, when will I be allowed at Hogwarts?" Angelique asked. She was the most beautiful girl, Hermione and Tom had ever seen. Angelique had long wavy light brown hair, honey brown eyes and pale skin with freckles. Hermione and Tom both were of the opinion that they had to take care of her daughter of all the male population would be at her feet… and they sure didn't want that… they were her parents after all…

"Next year." Tom said smiling.

"But I want to go now." Angelique pouted.

"You will go next year… Angelique." Aleksey said in a soft voice. He and his sister had fights and quarrels like every other children, but they still loved each other and Hermione was grateful then.

THTHTH

"Where do you think I'll be sorted?" Aleksey asked, his lip quivering. "Hmm, your mother and I both have been sorted into Slytherin. So no question… you will be there too." Tom grinned.

"Okay… I hope so… What if I'm in Gryffindor?"

"Then we'll disown you." Tom smirked.

Hermione shot him a warning glare. She HAD been in Gryffindor after all (in a different time though) and she still loved that house… and no one should ever badmouth that. Although Tom didn't know that… it was one of her well-kept secrets…

"No, don't listen to him. Gryffindor is fine as well… if you are brave then you'll go there." Hermione said kindly.

"Don't listen to your mother, Aleksey. You WILL be in Slytherin. After all there is NO Gryffindor blood in you…. 100 Slytherin." Tom grinned.

Hermione looked at him…. if only he knew…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a small child with white blonde hair. "Sorry, do you think, you could help me with my trunk?" the boy asked Tom politely but a bit snobbishly.

"Sure." Tom lifted the trunk into the train. And then Aleksey and the boy looked at each other.

"I'm Lucius, by the way… Lucius Malfoy…" the boy held out his hand and Aleksey shook it while introducing himself. Tom and Hermione had taught them good manners… like all of the Slytherins…

Hermione almost screamed out loud! That was so weird! So that was Lucius Malfoy when he was younger… she grinned.

"Aleksey, please write to us." she said kissing her son good-bye.

"Mum…. stop embarrassing me." Aleksey said, a bit red in his face and turning his face to his father. "Keep in touch, son. See you at Christmas!" Tom said, hugging his son good bye.

THTHTH

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Hogwarts is great and yes, I've been sorted into Slytherin! The hat actually said that I had a little bit Gryffindor blood in me. Such a stupid old thing. But he said that it wasn't enough to put me there – so here I am – in great Salazar's house. _

_I've already made lots of friends – I'm good friends with Lucius Malfoy, Rabastan Lestrange and Regulus Black. Although there are some kids who annoy me – especially the Gryffindors. There is this Potter-boy who is really conceited and his friend Sirius Black… they are such empty headed idiots._

_Potions is very interesting… so is charms… and yes, Mum, I did say hi to Professor Slughorn and Headmaster Dumbledore from you. They both say hi back… _

_Please give Angelique a hug and a kiss from me and tell her I miss her._

_See you at Christmas,_

_Love,_

_Aleksey_

Hermione smiled. Her son was sweet. But it was really ironic that her son made friends with people like Lucius and Rabastan – these people would have killed her, if she hadn't gone back in time… 'They are not bad people right now.' Hermione had to remind herself.

It was funny though that he also didn't get along with Harry's father and Sirius Black… Really, everything had changed…

"Mum, look, I've found that on our doorstep!" a small voice said…


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: don't own

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened so far:

"Mum, look, I've found that on our doorstep!" a small voice said…

On with the story…

THTHTH

Hermione looked at her younger daughter. She was holding a small parcel in her hands. "It's addressed to Tom." Hermione said, looking at the brown package. "Go on, Mum, open it." Angelique said with a grin on her face.

Hermione gave her daughter a shushing look. "Look, I am NOT allowed to open it. It is addressed to your father." Hermione smiled at her.

"But I wanna know what's in it." Angelique gave a pout.

"No, it's your father's." Hermione said and put the package onto Tom's part of the table. She had been a goody-goody Gryffindor at all.

"Look, Doxy will take care of you. I have to go to work. Gringotts has banned the possibility to apparate there. I'll have to take the Knight Bus." Hermione scowled. "Poor Mom." Angelique said sympathetically.

"I'll survive it." Hermione said in a strained voice. She absolutely hated travelling by Knight Bus.

She had just finished getting ready.

Her breath stopped.

What WAS her daughter doing? Hadn't she taught them any manners?

"Angelique! What do you THINK you are doing?" Hermione screeched, glaring at her daughter.

"Oops." Angelique went beet-red and let the parcel fall. She looked guiltily at her mother.

"It's your fathers. Why did you open it?" Hermione was really furious.

"I wanted to know what was in it. I was curious." Her daughter had such a guilty look on her face that Hermione almost had to laugh out loud.

"Never do that again in the future!" she said to her daughter.

But then she saw the content of the parcel.

Hermione gasped. A shudder ran down her spine. And she thought she would faint.

She quickly grabbed the small black leather-bound book and set fire to it.

"Hey!" Angelique squeaked indignantly when she saw that there were only smouldering black ashes on the kitchen table.

"It was better! For his sake." Hermione said still shakily.

THTHTH

Hermione arrived at Gringotts a bit later than expected. She was still in shock.

She had just destroyed Tom Riddle's Diary.

And she knew one thing. She would never let it happen. No Horcrux. Not even the temptation. For that she loved him too much.

This morning, she was sitting behind the counter, when a mother with two girls walked inside. One of the girls had long, curly black hair and the other one pale skin, and long white blonde hair. They reminded Hermione of someone, but she couldn't quite place them.

"Good morning." the lady said in a bored tone.

"Good morning. How can I help you?" Hermione asked friendlily.

"I would like to make a withdrawal." the lady said, pulling out a key of her pocket.

"Mum, I don't wanna go down there. I hate these rides." the little black-haired girl cried. "Nonsense, you'll come with me." the lady said strictly. "But they always make me sick. I can't stand them." the girl pouted.

"It's no problem." Hermione said as she handed the goblin (who took the customers to their vaults) their key. "She can stay with me while you are down there."

"Thank you so much!" the lady smiled for the first time and she and her other daughter were ushered away by the goblin.

The little girl smiled at Hermione gratefully. "Thank you, Madam." she said in a small voice. "No problem at all. I hate those vaults myself." Hermione smiled.

"Would you like anything to drink? A cup of tea, perhaps?" Hermione offered. She had been about to make one for herself anyway.

"Yes please." the little girl said, her eyes alight with happiness.

"Come with me then." Hermione grinned, taking her hand.

When the two of them were sitting in the reception area, drinking their hot tea, Hermione looked at the girl – she seemed so familiar. "What's your name?" she asked her.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Bellatrix Black!" the girl smiled apologetically at Hermione.

Hermione didn't smile back. She was shocked. No, it couldn't be. THIS sweet little girl was going to be a cruel, vile woman who murdered hundreds of innocent lives? THIS little girl?

"Anything wrong?" Bellatrix asked, placing a small hand on Hermione's left arm.

"No no…" Hermione swallowed, putting a smile on her face.

"Okay." Bellatrix sat back in her chair, still smiling.

'She hasn't done anything yet. And since I came back, she probably will not.' Hermione reminded herself and looked considerably happier at that thought.

"So, do you attend Hogwarts?" she asked the girl.

"I will, next year!" she smiled happily. "I can't wait."

"So, you will probably go to school with my daughter. You will be in the same year!" Hermione smiled.

"Oh really? That would be so exciting. What's her name?"

"Angelique."

"That's a beautiful name." Bellatrix said in awe. "My sister also has a beautiful name… whereas mine." she sighed.

"Bellatrix IS a beautiful name." Hermione shook her head. It was true. She liked that name despite the fact that it held awful memories.

"Really?" Bellatrix asked and her eyes were alight with fire.

"Yes, of course. What's your sister's name?" Hermione asked although she already knew the answer.

"Narcissa." Bellatrix answered with a scowl on her face.

"Thank you SO much for taking care of my daughter." the mother of Bellatrix had returned.

"No problem at all." Hermione smiled.

"Mum, why don't we invite the nice for the garden dinner party on Saturday? She can bring her daughter along – she will also be attending Hogwarts." Bellatrix cried out happily.

"You've got a daughter who will be attending Hogwarts next year?" the lady asked surprised.

"Yes, she will." Hermione answered a bit uncomfortably.

"That's lovely. Why don't you come along on Saturday? You can also bring your daughter and your husband!" the lady said smiling a bit, and scribbling down her address.

THTHTH

Hermione looked at the piece of paper in awe. 'Grimmaulds Place 12'. Sirius' Home. Of course, she remembered it. And that 'awful' woman must have been his aunt – Bellatrix mum, however, seemed really pleasant at that time.

"That's what my wonderful wife does, during work – getting invitations for dinner parties – and I have to deal with this utmost incompetent new Minister – Cornelius Fudge is such an airhead." Tom shook his head.

"He is not that bad." Hermione pulled a face.

Tom gave her a quelling look. "You don't know him as well as I do."

"That's true. But don't forget that he is invited tonight as well." Hermione said as she applied mascara.

"You are kidding!" Tom looked at her in shock.

"No, I'm not. So be nice. You might even get a promotion." Hermione smiled.

"Very well." Tom grinned a planted a wet kiss on Hermione's lips who smiled back.

"Who else will be there?"

"The Malfoys, The Lestranges, and Fudges… and obviously some people we don't know YET." Hermione said.

"Good. Connections." Tom said, clapping his hands together.

"Angelique, darling, are you ready?" Hermione called upstairs for her daughter.

"Two more minutes." Angelique called back.

"Okay okay." Hermione and Tom sat down on their sofa.

"You don't know how often I have to say that – but you changed my life to the better. And I'm so glad that I've got you. And Hermione dear, I love you." Tom smiled at his wife lovingly.

"I love you too, my darling." Hermione said, kissing him deeply.

"Ewwww, that's so gross!" Angelique was standing in the doorway, making a jokingly angry face.

"Let's go." Hermione muttered, embarrassed, whereas Tom just threw back his head and laughed.

THTHTH

Hermione became good friends with Agatha, Abraxas' wife this evening and surprisingly enough Tom and Fudge got along perfectly. 'Not a Slytherin for nothing.' Hermione thought admiringly, sipping the strawberry cocktail, Mrs Black had served her.

That's how Hermione's life went on.

She had a perfect marriage with Tom. She had two sweet kids, who were both sorted into Slytherin surprisingly enough. Hermione loved her job at Gringotts. She was good friends with Mrs. Black and Mrs. Malfoy as well as with Mrs. Snape (Eileen) and they invited each other to tea one day per week.

Hermione, however, also knew that there would be a time, when she had to go back to Hogwarts and see what would have become of her – if she had still stayed in that period of time.

She knew that Lucius and Narcissa had a son, called Draco. Of course. Bellatrix married Rabastan Lestrange and unfortunately their child died only weeks after it was born. Hermione's son Aleksandr became a dragon tamer and moved to Bulgaria and married a beautiful witch called Anastasia. Their child (Hermione's and Tom's grandchild) was a little blonde-haired witch called Mascha. She went to Durmstrang and was the sweetest thing, Hermione had ever seen.

She sighed.

Her daughter, Angelique, had stayed in England, very close to them. She was a model in the muggle-world– and very successful… she had a loose relationship with another model – a muggle. But no children.

Today she would visit Hogwarts.

'Harry and Ron must be in their 4th year.' Hermione thought, looking up at the castle with apprehension. So much time had passed.

"Mrs. Riddle." Dumbledore said genially as he pushed open the doors. "Headmaster Dumbledore." Hermione inclined her head. "Would you care to have a glass of wine?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes please." Hermione looked down at her fingers. She desperately wanted to see Harry and Ron. But they wouldn't know her.

"What about Harry and Ron? Can I see them?" she asked Dumbledore in a quavering voice. "Yes, you can." he smiled. "But they won't know me?!" she said. "They won't. But you can still talk to them."

Half an hour later, after merrily talking to Dumbledore, two young boys appeared in the headmaster's study. One with messy black hair and the other one with red flaming hair. Hermione turned around and smiled a sad smile.

"Headmaster, you wanted to see us?" Harry said a quizzical look at Hermione.

"Yes, indeed. Mr. Potter, you were interested in learning about Gringotts. This lady attended Hogwarts together with your grandfather. And YOUR grandfather, Mr. Weasley. And she worked in Gringotts afterwards." Dumbledore told them.

"Wow, you went to school with my grandfather?" Harry gasped at Hermione.

She smiled kindly at the two young boys. "Yes, I did."

"Were you good friends with my grandfather as well?" Ron asked, his mouth open.

"Actually, not really no. I didn't get along with your grandfathers. They hated everyone from Slytherin." Hermione said a bit sadly. "Oh, you were a Slytherin?" Harry asked his eyes wide.

"Yes. Harry, look, Slytherin might have a bad reputation, but it is just a house like every other. Besides, Slytherin values resourcefulness and ambition, whereas Gryffindor values bravery." she explained.

"That's true, actually. By the way, the hat almost placed me into Slytherin!" Harry said.

"Bloody Hell." Ron exclaimed, looking at Harry in awe and Hermione had to laugh out loud. Those two hadn't changed one bit…

THTHTH

"So, how was it like, seeing your old friends again?" Tom asked, bringing Hermione a cup of tea. They were sitting outside in the garden, Hermione wrapped in Tom's arms, watching the sunset.

"It was okay. But I'm glad I came back for you." she said quietly. Tom looked at her with loving eyes. "So am I." and he kissed her.

They both knew that Hermione had to make sacrifices but for the better…

And they lived happily ever after…

THTHTH

Sorry, I just had to add that last sentence ;).

I hope you liked my story. If you are interested, I am still writing another story… "A rose in frozen water." a Draco/Ginny fic.

So, that's the end then. Hope you liked it.

Ekaterina.


End file.
